Cónicas Pokémon
by CorSkitty83
Summary: Ya todos conocemos la historia de Ash, pero se han preguntado cuál fue la historia de Amber. Momentos cúspides en la vida de esta jovencita a lo largo de su viaje. Ligada a la historia de Hacia el Futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**¡La Aventura Comienza! ¡El Otro Inicio!**

En una casa de Pueblo Paleta en la Región Kanto una jovencita peli café de unos diez años se encontraba a mitad de camino hacia su habitación, cuando de pronto escucha unas voces provenientes del segundo piso.

"Pues si no puedes dormir deberías estar preparándote, estudia esto" mientras la peli café subía el resto del camino siguió escuchando la conversación "Duerme cuando eso termine" esas últimas palabras las escucho cundo había llegado al segundo piso pudiendo ver a un mujer parada frente al marco de la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

"Si mama eso are" dijo otra voz proveniente de adentro de la habitación en donde estaba parada la mujer.

"Y ponte la piyama me oíste" con esas últimas palabras cerró la puerta para dirigirse al primer piso, pero fue entonces que vio a la muchacha parada frente a ella.

La mujer era un tanto mayor pero aun así lucia muy joven, llevaba un falda de color morado hasta la rodilla y una blusa de color amarillo con un suéter rosa de media manga. Tenía el cabello rojo y además recogido en una cola de caballo.

"Tú también deberías estar dormida" le regaño la pelirroja sin darle tiempo de objetar "Si tampoco puedes dormir entonces también ve a prepararte y te duermes cuando haya terminado" agrego señalando la puerta que hace unos momentos había cerrado para después dirigirse a la planta baja.

"Buenas noches tía Delia" murmuro muy bajo la peli café mientras veía a su tía bajar las escaleras antes de dirigirse a la habitación antes indicada.

"Deberías dormirte ya, mañana será un largo día" pronuncio la muchacha nada más entrar en la habitación.

"Lo hare cuando esto se acabe" respondió un joven de la misma edad que la peli café mientras estaba frente al televisor "Tu también deberías estar ansiosa, mañana inicia nuestro viaje" agrego apartando su vista de la televisión y levantándose de su lugar "Y también el primer paso para convertirme en ¡Maestro Pokémon!"

El chico era de estatura media con ojos marrón claro y cabello negro azabache, en esos momentos vestía un pantalón azul con una camisa negra y un chaleco azul con mangas y cuello blanco, además llevaba puestos unos guantes verdes y una gorra roja con blanco.

"Deberás que nunca cambiaras" aunque parecían quejas la muchacha mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro "Buenas noches Ash" dijo la joven antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y dirigirse a la suya.

"Buenas noches Amber"

XXX

Las mañanas en Pueblo Paleta no podían ser más tranquilas, según la opinión de cierta peli café que en esos momentos se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa. La joven llevaba el pelo suelto, llegándole un poco por encima de la cintura, en esos momentos lucia un hermoso vestido de color blanco con detalles azules además de unas calcetas blancas largas y unas zapatillas de color azul.

"Bien será mejor que me vaya si quiero llegar a tiempo" dijo la peli café mientras tomaba su mochila de manos de su tía.

"Aun es muy temprano, tal vez el Profesor Oak no esté despierto todavía" comento Delia tratando de retrasar la partida de la niña "Espera a que Ash despierte y vallan juntos por su primer Pokémon, además tu me dijiste que te gustaría viajar junto con el"

"La verdad a mi me hubiera gustado iniciar mi viaje con Ash y Gary pero parece que a ellos nos les agrado la idea cuando se los mencione" Amber aun recordaba la rotunda negativa de sus dos amigos "Además antes que nada tengo que pensar unas cosas, por lo que iré a otro lugar primero y luego iré con el Profesor Oak" agrego mientras tomaba la bicicleta frente a la casa "Si decido ir con Ash lo esperare en el Laboratorio" con esas últimas palabras subió a su bicicleta y se puso en marcha.

"Que tengas buen viaje" murmuro Delia con un tono triste mientras veía a su sobrina alejarse.

Mientras tanto Amber paseaba por uno de los senderos alejados del pueblo, al ser tan temprano no había nadie por los alrededores, todo parecía ir bien en cualquier momento llegaría a su destino pero fue entonces cuando todo sucedió. Un extraño brillo comenzó a salir de entre unos arbustos cerca de ella haciéndola frenar y dirigirse al lugar de donde venia el brillo.

El brillo parecía ir y venir por lo que Amber estaba cada vez más intrigada, cuando llego a los arbustos se sorprendió aun más al ver lo que provocaba ese extraño resplandor. A pesar de no estar completamente segura todo indicaba que el objeto frente a ella no era otra cosa que un Huevo Pokémon. Con cuidado se acerco al objeto ovalado pero, nada más poner sus manos en el, este comenzó a brillar muy intensamente. Una vez que el brillo había cesado en las manos de Amber ahora había un diminuto gatito de color rosa.

"¿Qué clase de Pokémon eses?" murmura la joven hacia el Pokémon. Cuando nota que el pequeño gatito no se mueve se empieza a preocupar "Oye, ¿estás bien?" al notar la falta de respuesta se altera "Espera te conseguiré ayuda" con esas palabras lleva al pequeño minino hasta la bicicleta para después colocarlo en el canasto y comenzar camino de vuelta al pueblo.

XXX

"Aguanta ya casi llegamos" Amber pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía su bicicleta en esos momentos iba a mitad de camino rumbo al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak "Falta muy poco" de la nada la cadena de la bicicleta se rompió, por el esfuerzo ejercido en ella, desequilibrando a la joven y haciéndola caer a ella y al Pokémon todavía inconsciente.

Antes de caer al suelo Amber tomo fuertemente al Pokémon en brazos para protegerlo de cualquier golpe, recibiendo ella todo el daño provocado por la caída. Recuperándose rápidamente de la caída Amber siguió su comino, sin importarle el dolor o las heridas que esta le había causado.

"No te preocupes nada malo te pasara mientras yo este aquí" el inconsciente minino alcanzo a oír las palabras de la joven, aunque tan solo fueran un susurro para el.

XXX

Frente a las escaleras del complejo de investigación se encontraba el Profesor Oak junto a una mujer pelirroja, ambos veían como cierto joven azabache de diez años se iba alejando de Pueblo Paleta para iniciar su viaje.

"No te preocupes Delia de seguro le ira muy bien" dijo el investigador una vez que el joven se había perdido en el horizonte.

"Estoy segura de ello" respondió la mujer con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

"¡Profesor!" se escucho un grito desde lo lejos captando la atención del par de adultos.

Del lado opuesto por donde hace unos momentos se había ido el joven, Amber corría en dirección a los dos adultos. Al llegar frente a ellos, Samuel y Delia pudieron notar que la joven tenía varios raspones en el cuerpo.

"¡Amber! ¡¿Qué te paso?!" pregunto alarmada Delia por las heridas de su sobrina "¿Por qué vienes corriendo? ¿Dónde está tu bicicleta?"

"Eso no importa ahora" respondió con la respiración entrecortada antes de dirigirse al investigador al lado de su tía "Profesor necesito su ayuda" fue entonces que el par de adultos se percataron del bulto que traía la joven contra su pecho.

"Amber, ¿Qué traes ahí?" pregunto Samuel con curiosidad. En respuesta Amber aflojo el agarre que tenia sobre el bulto rebelando un poco al Pokémon en sus brazos "¡Un Pokémon!" exclamo asombrado por el Pokémon raro pero en eso noto que respiraba con cierta dificultad "Este Pokémon no se encuentra para nada bien, hay que atenderlo de inmediato"

Con esas últimas palabras Samuel tomo al Pokémon rosado en brazos antes de emprender rumbo de regreso a su Laboratorio, seguido muy de cerca por Amber y atrás de ella, Delia.

XXX

Habían pasado varias horas desde que el Profesor Oak tomo al Pokémon desconocido de brazos de Amber y se metió en un cuarto para tratarlo. Delia y Amber se encontraban fuera del cuarto esperando a que el investigador saliera, pero tal parecía que esta ultima estaba más alterada por el resultado del Pokémon.

"Amber cálmate ya verás como todo sale bien" Delia trataba de calmar a su sobrina, la cual se encontraba dando vueltas por el cuarto. Fue entonces que la puerta frente a ellas se abrió dejando ver al investigado un tanto agotado por los esfuerzos que había hecho para curar al Pokémon.

"Profesor, ¿Cómo esta?" pregunto muy preocupada la joven.

"No hay de qué preocuparse Skitty ya se encuentra fuera de peligro" respondió Samuel calmando las inquietudes de Amber "Ahora solo necesita descansar para recuperarse"

"Me alegro" un poco más tranquila Amber recordó unas palabras del investigador "¿Dijo Skitty?"

"Así es, el Pokémon que trajiste se llama Skitty y es proveniente de la región Hoenn" respondió Samuel "Pero lo que me intriga es que hace un Pokémon como Skitty aquí en Kanto"

"A decir verdad lo encontré por las afueras del pueblo pero en realidad era un huevo cuando lo vi" respondió Amber "Abrió hace poco"

"Ya veo" Samuel empezó a razonar las palabras de la muchacha "Lo más probable es que se trate de algo relacionado con cazadores"

"¿Cazadores?"

"Si, capturan Pokémon de una región y los venden en otra donde se consideren raros. A decir verdad para ellos es más fácil capturar Huevos Pokémon o Pokémon Bebes" explico el científico.

"Eso es horrible. No entiendo cómo puede haber gente así" comento furiosa Amber "Profesor cree que puede ver a Skitty"

"Claro, pero antes…" respondió alegre antes de cambiar su semblante a uno más serio "Amber se supone que hoy iniciarías tu viaje Pokémon… lamentablemente llegaste tarde y no hay ningún Pokémon para que puedas iniciar tu viaje"

"No se preocupe Profesor entiendo" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro "A decir verdad no creo que vaya a partir en estos momentos" su mirada fue de los adultos al cuarto donde se encontraba el Pokémon "Quisiera quedarme en Pueblo Paleta un tiempo más… por lo menos hasta que Skitty se recupere"

"Entiendo" sin más Amber fue en dirección al cuarto donde descansaba el Pokémon "En cualquier caso creo que tu ya elegiste a tu compañero" murmuro Samuel mientras veía entrar a Amber en la habitación. Sin saberlo el investigador había sido escuchado por Delia quien simplemente asintió en señal de concordancia mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

XXX

Ya eran altas horas de la noche y Amber seguía en la habitación sentada a un lado de la cama donde dormía plácidamente el Pokémon. Hace unas cuantas horas su tía le había dicho que Ash había llamado desde el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verdeen, justo antes de acordar con ella el poder quedarse en el Laboratorio a pasar la noche.

"Parece que el viaje de Ash ya comenzó" murmuro Amber al Pokémon aun dormido "Sabes se supone que yo también iniciaría mi viaje hoy pero tenía mucho miedo. No estoy segura de qué camino tomar todavía es por eso que tenia tanto miedo de iniciar mi viaje" con una de sus manos acaricio la cabeza del Pokémon "Sabes Skitty creo que tu y yo estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos y es por eso que no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase. No te preocupes yo te voy a cuidar hasta que te mejores"

Quizá fuera por la oscuridad del cuarto o por los ojos del Pokémon, quien sabe cuál fuera la razón, pero Amber no noto que el Pokémon se encontraba medio despierto y que había escuchado todo lo dicho por ella. Amber fue la primera persona que vio cuando abrió los ojos y desde el principio se preocupo por ella, haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla aun si salía herida en el proceso. Fue en ese momento que la pequeña gatita decidió que haría todo lo posible para proteger a Amber, así como ella se lo había prometido y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormida.

XXX

Había pasado una semana desde que Amber debió iniciar su viaje pero la joven no quería dejar sola al Pokémon mientras esta se recuperaba. En el transcurso de esa semana paso tanto tiempo en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak que se puso a investigar mas acerca de los Pokémon y en especial de Skitty, llegando inclusive a descubrir que era hembra.

"Parece que Skitty se encuentra mucho mejor ahora" le dijo Samuel a Amber "En pocos días estará lista para salir al mundo exterior"

"Esa es una gran noticia" dijo Amber alegre tomando al Pokémon en brazos "Escuchaste eso Skitty pronto podrás salir y convivir con otros Pokémon"

"Nya" dijo el Pokémon sin gran animo.

"Es raro" murmuro el investigador por el comportamiento del Pokémon "Tal vez deba hacer algunas investigaciones" sugirió acercando su mano a la cabeza del Pokémon pero antes de tocar al Pokémon esta le lanzo un zarpazo a la mano.

"¡Nya!" grito furiosa cuando lo rasguño. Dando a entender que no quería que la tocara.

"Skitty, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le pregunto Amber al Pokémon en sus brazos "No debes atacar así a las personas"

"Es comprensible que se sienta incomoda con las personas, después de lo que le paso" defendió Samuel el comportamiento del Pokémon "Tal parece que solo confía en ti" la expresión del investigador se torno más seria antes de agregar "Cambiando de tema… Amber creo que ya va siendo hora de que inicies tu viaje y también de que elijas a tu primer Pokémon, ¿no lo crees?"

"Si supongo que tiene razón" concordó la joven "Sebe ya decidí cual será mi primer Pokémon" al oír esas palabras Skitty salto de los brazos de Amber y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas del lugar, saliendo por ella "¡Skitty espera!" grito Amber mientras iba tras el Pokémon rosa.

"¡Amber espera!"

XXX

Sin darse cuanta Amber siguió a Skitty a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta hasta llegar a campo abierto, en su incansable escape el Pokémon rosa llego hasta un acantilado, al lado de una catarata. Con paso seguro se acerco a la orilla del risco para ver que tan alto estaba, fue entonces que Amber logro alcanzarla.

"Skitty no puedes salir corriendo así" regaño al Pokémon mientras se acercaba lentamente a la minina tratando de que no huyera "¿Qué paso?"

Aun molesta por las palabras de la joven, Skitty dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar que la tocara. Por el enojo la minina había olvidado la falta de camino lo que ocasiono que resbalara y callera por el acantilado.

"¡Skitty!" sin pensarlo Amber se arrojo del risco para atrapar al Pokémon. Aun en el aire la muchacha logro tomar a Skitty en brazos y ponerla contra su pecho antes de caer al agua.

La corriente era tan fuerte que arrastro a la joven y al Pokémon varios metros hasta que Amber logro sostenerse de una roca en la orilla para así lograr salir.

"Coffff coooffffff" tanto Amber como Skitty empezaron a toser el agua que accidentalmente se habían tragado "¿Estas… bien?" pregunto la joven con la respiración este cortada por el anterior esfuerzo que había hecho por salir.

"Nya" le respondió la minina mientras se sacudía el agua de su pelaje.

"Me alegro" la mirada relajada se convirtió en una severa antes de continuar "Skitty nunca vuelvas a hacer nada igual… pudiste salir herida" el Pokémon bajo la cabeza avergonzada por sus acciones "Supongo que ahora más que nunca tengo que llevarte conmigo" al dirigir su mirada a la minina vio la sorpresa en su rostro "Skitty, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"¡Nya!" respondió de alegría Skitty, saltando a los brazos de Amber.

"Jajaja tomare eso como un si jajaja" con Skitty aun en sus brazos Amber se puso de pie y fue en ese momento que una extraña ave paso volando por el cielo "¿Cuál será ese Pokémon?" murmuro sorprendida por el Pokémon nunca antes visto "Skitty, ¿sabes que pienso?" Skitty únicamente inclino su cabeza en señal de respuesta "Creo que a partir de este momento empieza nuestro viaje"

"Nya" Skitty asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Con esas últimas palabras el par de amigas se pusieron en rumbo de lo que sin duda sería la primera de muchas aventuras.

XXX

Ya era el atardecer cuando Amber y Skitty cruzaron la entrada de una ciudad, la cual la joven pudo deducir que se trataba de Ciudad Verdeen. Sin perder tiempo Amber se dirigió a la caseta que estaba junto al camino, al reconocerla como una estación de policía.

"Disculpen, ¿hay alguien aquí?" pregunto cerca de la caseta.

"Un momento" dijo una voz femenina desde dentro de la caseta "¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?" pregunto una mujer de cabello verde y uniformado, nada más salir.

"Disculpe pero…" las palabras de Amber quedaron en el aire al ver la forma sospechosa como la miraba la mujer "¿Pasa algo?"

"Es un Pokémon muy raro el que traes ahí" comento la mujer señalando al minino en brazos de Amber "Dime, ¿A dónde ibas?"

"Vera, venimos de Pueblo Paleta y digamos que en estos momentos estamos un poco perdidas es por eso que quería preguntarle donde estamos" contesto Amber sin ningún titubeo.

"¿Y por qué no está tu Pokémon en su Pokébola?" cuestiono con astucia la oficial.

"Lo que pasa es que Skitty no es mi Pokémon todavía, lo acabo de atrapar pero no tengo ninguna Pokébola conmigo en este momento"

"¿Y cómo puedo saber que lo que me dices es cierto y que en verdad no robaste a ese Pokémon?" la oficial aun no estaba convencida de la joven. Aun cuando el extraño Pokémon se veía tranquilo en sus brazos y la niña no parecía ser mala persona.

"Bueno porque si lo hubiera robado no abría venido directamente con la policía" respondió con astucia Amber "Si gusta puede llamar al Profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta para colaborar lo que le he dicho"

"Esa es una gran idea" comento mas aliviada la oficial de policía.

XXX

Sin perder tiempo la Oficial Jenny llevo a Amber y a Skitty dentro de la Estación de Policía, para poder llamar al investigador. Una vez dentro, Skitty aprovecho para dormir una siesta en uno de los sillones del lugar mientras la Oficial Jenny y Amber hablaban con el Profesor Oak por el videoteléfono.

"Si Oficial Jenny yo puedo asegurar que lo que dice Amber es cierto" dijo el Profesor Oak colaborando que la historia que había dicho anteriormente Amber era cierta. El investigador también explico la situación con Skitty a la oficial.

"Entiendo entonces no hay ningún problema" dijo la oficial más relajada "Lamento la desconfianza pero últimamente hemos tenido algunos casos de Pokémon robados" agrego disculpándose con Amber por su desconfianza.

"No hay problema puedo entenderlo perfectamente" respondió Amber más tranquila de que la Oficial Jenny ya no la considerara sospechosa.

"En cuanto a la pregunta que me hiciste antes, esta es Ciudad Verdeen y si lo que me dices es cierto eres la quinta persona de Pueblo Paleta que pasa por aquí. Aunque a decir verdad los otros cuatro entrenadores vinieron unos días antes" menciono la agente.

"Si, supuse que me diría algo así" Amber no se encontraba sorprendida de las palabras de la Oficial Jenny "La verdad es que yo también iba a iniciar mi viaje el mismo día que todos ellos pero por ciertas circunstancias no pude"

"Es una pena… pero lo bueno es que ahora ya puedes comenzar tu viaje" trato de alentarla Jenny "Aunque a decir verdad se me hace algo rara tu elección de Pokémon" agrego en referencia a cierta gatita rosa "Lo cierto es que no se ve muy fuerte que digamos"

"Bueno es algo natural considerando el hecho de que nació hace apenas una semana" ahora fue el turno del investigador de hablar "Lo que me recuerda… ¿Amber que es lo que piensas hacer?"

"¿A qué se refiere?" pregunto la joven un tanto desconcertada.

"Bueno en tu prisa por encontrar a Skitty saliste de Pueblo Paleta sin prácticamente nada, además del hecho de que ni siguiera habías elegido a un compañero para tu viaje. No puedes seguir adelante sin nada pero al mismo tiempo ya llegaste a Ciudad Verdeen sería una pena que regresaras a Pueblo Paleta después de haber recorrido todo ese camino. Así que, ¿Qué aras?" explico Samuel antes de acabar su dialogo con esa pregunta.

"Lo cierto es que no había pensado en nada de eso pero ahora que lo dice…" la joven no siguió hablando analizando todo lo que el científico le había dicho.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Skitty, quien a pesar de estar durmiendo había estando prestando cierta atención en la conversación, salto a sus brazos. Skitty en ningún momento había dejado de estar atenta a la conversación entre las tres personas por lo que cuando aquel hombre de bata blanca decía esas palabras se apresuro a acercarse a Amber.

"Es cierto, también está el problema con Skitty" agrego Samuel al ver al Pokémon por la pantalla "Hable con un colega mío de Hoenn y para él será un placer venir a recoger a Skitty para llevarla de regreso a su hogar"

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Amber y Skitty, quienes nunca pensaron que tendrían que separarse. Ambas compartieron una mirada, la cual decía más que las palabras, antes de dedicarse una sonrisa. Aun con la sonrisa en su rostro Amber dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, donde se veía al Profesor Oak, mientras afirmaba su abrazo sobre Skitty.

"Profesor he decidido… hemos decidido que queremos viajar juntas" rectifico la joven con una mirada llena de decisión misma que mostraba el Pokémon rosa.

"Supuse que algo así pasaría. Es por esa razón que en cuando saliste de mi Laboratorio llame a tu tía para que alistara todas tus cosas y las enviara al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verdeen" esas palabras sorprendieron a Amber "Lo malo es que no me esperaba que llegaras tan rápido"

"Se podría decir que tomamos un atajo" dijo mirando a Skitty con cierta complicidad.

"Por como haya sido el punto es que tus cosas no llegaran hasta mas tardar mañana en la tarde" anuncio Samuel.

"Entiendo no hay problema" entendiendo que pasaría la noche ahí Amber decidió que lo mejor sería ir inmediatamente al Centro Pokémon para pasar ahí la noche y de paso hacer que le hicieran un chequeo a Skitty.

"Bien te dejo, tengo que regresar a mis otros asuntos" Amber comprendió que el Profesor Oak era una persona muy ocupada por lo que no quiso entretenerlo más "Mi cena ya esta lista" con esas últimas palabras la comunicación se corto, no sin antes que Amber, la Oficial Jenny y Skitty casi cayeran al suelo.

"Tal parece que se quedaran a pasar la noche" declaro la Oficial Jenny recuperándose de lo anterior "Pero me temo que en esto momentos no se podrán alojar en el Centro Pokémon"

"¿Ya no hay habitaciones disponible?" Amber creyó que aun cuando todas las habitaciones estuvieran ocupadas aun tenía que ir al Centro Pokémon para hacerle un chequeo a Skitty y también por la caja que le había enviado du tía.

"No es eso lo que pasa es que…"

XXX

"No puedo creerlo" murmuro Amber mientras veía el Centro Pokémon o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de él y que en ese momento estaba en reconstrucción.

A la mañana siguiente Amber y Skitty habían ido a ver los daños causados en el Centro Pokémon, después de que la Oficial Jenny les contara con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado. Lo que mas había sorprendido a Amber era el hecho de que todos esos destrozos los había hecho un Pikachu y no cualquier Pikachu sino el de Ash. Aun recordaba las palabras que le había dicho el Profesor Oak cuando le llamo esa misma mañana, antes de ir al Centro Pokémon.

 _ **Flash Back**_

" _La verdad es increíble lo que Ash y Pikachu lograron hacer serán un gran equipo en el futuro. Gary y tu tendrán que tener mucho cuidado sin duda ustedes tres serán grandes rivales" Amber estaba feliz por los cumplidos del Profesor Oak a Ash. Desde pequeños Ash y Gary habían sabido muy bien lo que querían hacer pero Amber sentía que su decisión no era del todo correcta._

"¿ _Sabe algo de alguno de los dos?"_

" _Tengo entendido que Gary ya ha ganado su primera medalla y en estos momentos va por la segunda. En cuanto a Ash, no he sabido nada de él desde que llamo para avisar que había llegado a Ciudad Verdeen y iban de camino al Bosque Verde, de eso hace una semana"_

" _Conociendo a Ash seguro que está perdido en el Bosque Verde" bromeo Amber sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto "Dijo iban, supongo que habla de Ash y Pikachu"_

" _Si y también de Misty" cuando vio la duda en el rostro de Amber agrego "Ash conoció a Misty durante su viaje y tal parece que decidieron seguir viajando juntos"_

" _Me alegro por el"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

"Tú debes de ser Amber" una voz saco a Amber de sus pensamientos. Al darse cuenta frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de pelo rosa vestida de enfermera y con un paquete en brazos "Soy la Enfermera Joy de Ciudad Verdeen es un gusto. Este paquete acaba de llegar para ti"

"Gracias Enfermera Joy" tomando el paquete Amber lo deposito en el suelo para después abrirlo. Dentro se encontraba su bolso, ya listo con todo lo necesario para su viaje, unas Pokébolas, una Pokédex y una cámara fotográfica.

Este ultimo objeto llamo la atención de Amber al ser algo que no había visto antes, tomándolo entre las manos noto que frente a la cámara había una nota que decía _"Para poder capturar esos momentos tan especiales que te esperan. Con cariño tus padres"_ con cuidado guardo el objeto en su bolso no sin antes tomar una foto de Skitty, quien inclino su cabeza por la curiosidad.

"Por ahora Skitty estará bien pero sería bueno que la llevaras a hacer una revisión completa cuando llegaras al siguiente Centro Pokémon. Lamento no poder atender adecuadamente a tu Pokémon pero…" dirigió una mirada al edificio en construcción detrás de ella.

"No se preocupe entiendo perfectamente" tomando una de las Pokébolas la dirigió a Skitty "¿Lista?" con un suave movimiento choco el contenedor esférico con la cabeza de la minina, un rayo rojo la absorbió dentro antes de oírse el característico sonido que indicaba una captura exitosa "Ahora si es oficial" tras esas palabras la Pokébola se abrió y enseguida Skitty salió.

Una pequeña risa llamo la atención de Amber, dirigiendo su mirada al lugar de donde provenía dicha risa la joven noto como la Enfermera Joy las miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Tal parece que a Skitty no le gusta estar en su Pokébola" comento la enfermera aun con una sonrisa "No es común este tipo de casos pero tampoco es tan raro"

"¿En serio?" tomando su nueva Pokédex reviso la información.

" **Mientras es entrenado un Pokémon generalmente esta dentro de su Pokébola. Sin embargo hay muchas excepciones algunos de ellos odian estar encerados"**

"Ya veo, entonces prefieres estar fuera de tu Pokébola"

"Nya" con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza Skitty reafirmo lo que Amber había dicho.

"Bien pues que así sea" tomando a Skitty entre sus manos, Amber la levanto del suelo y la sujeto contra su pecho.

XXX

Amber y Skitty se encontraban caminando dentro del Bosque Verde. Poco antes de salir de Ciudad Verdeen llamo al Profesor Oak para comentarle acerca de lo que Skitty había decidido respecto a no querer entrar dentro de su Pokébola. Amber se sorprendió cuando el investigador le conto que al Pikachu de Ash tampoco le gustaba estar dentro de su Pokébola. Sin duda el Pokémon de su primo era un caso singular, ansiaba el día en que pudiera conocerlo en persona.

Apenas llevaban medio camino cuando frente a Amber apareció un pequeño gusanito de color verde con unas antenas rosas. Dicho gusanito se arrastraba lentamente por el lugar, sin notar la presencia de la joven ni de la minina. Sin perder tiempo Amber analizo los datos del Pokémon en la Pokédex.

" **Caterpie, el Pokémon gusano. Para repeler a sus enemigos, Caterpie libera un olor desagradable a través de su antena roja, éste muda varias veces mientras crece"**

Con cuidado y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible Amber saco una Pokébola bacía de su cinturón y rápidamente la lanzo hacia el gusanito. La esfera golpeo la cabeza del Pokémon Insecto siendo absorbido por el rayo rojo de inmediato. La Pokébola empezó a menearse en el suelo mientras una luz roja parpadeaba en ella en poco tiempo la luz roja se apago.

"¡Sí! ¡Caterpie es mío!" festejo Amber tomando la Pokébola en sus manos "Mira Skitty nuestro primer amigo" agrego acercando la Pokébola del Pokémon recién capturado hacia Skitty "Mi primer Pokémon" murmuro.

"¡Nya!"

Enseguida saco al Pokémon Insecto, una vez haber salido Caterpie miro a su alrededor tratando de entender lo que había pasado antes. Fue cuando noto a las dos personas paradas frente suyo las cuales le miraban con una gran sonrisa o por lo menos la joven, el Pokémon rosa no parecía tener ninguna emoción.

"Caterpie espero que seamos grandes amigos" extendiendo su mano hacia el gusanito Amber espero a que este se acercara. Lentamente Caterpie se fue arrastrando por el suelo y subió por el brazo de Amber hasta llegar a su hombro "Bienvenida al equipo" sacando la cámara de su bolso Amber tomo una foto de ella y su primer captura.

El flash asusto tanto al pobre gusano que a una velocidad sorprendente corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol. Al darse cuenta de esto Amber guardo la cámara y lentamente se acerco a donde estaba escondido el pequeño Pokémon.

"Lo siento te asuste. Supongo que eres algo tímido" Amber espero a que Caterpie se acercara pero al ver que no lo hacía agrego "Te prometo que no te tomare mas fotografías sin tu consentimiento. Lo juro" dijo solemnemente alzando su mano.

Después de unos minutos Caterpie salió de su escondite para nuevamente trepar por el brazo de Amber hasta llegar a su hombro.

"Bien supongo que debo de entender los diferentes modos de pensar de cada uno de mis Pokémon"

Con esa mentalización tomo a Skitty en brazos mientras Caterpie subía a su hombro antes de volver a seguir su camino, pero a pocos pasos la minina empezó a olfatear algo en el aire. Una vez que logro identificar de forma clara el olor se soltó de brazos de Amber y salió corriendo en dirección al dulce aroma que había captado.

"No otra vez" apresurando el paso Amber se dirigió al mismo lugar a donde iba su Pokémon con Caterpie tratando de sujetarse lo más fuerte que podía del hombro de su entrenadora para evitar caerse.

Con cada paso que daba su entrenadora Caterpie podía percibir más claramente el aroma que había captado antes Skitty. Cuando vio que su Pokémon se detenía Amber aminoro su paso y fue en ese momento que el gusanito en su hombro aprovecho para bajar corriendo hacia el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Skitty. Al acercarse Amber pudo notar un gran árbol del cual brotaba un poco de savia, misma que en esos momentos comían sus Pokémon.

"Supongo que es buen momento para detenernos, pronto oscurecerá y creo que nos hemos extraviado un poco del camino así que lo mejor será acampar esta noche aquí" sugirió Amber, con un suspiro de resignación, a su dos Pokémon. Los dos concordaron con gran felicidad con su entrenadora, sin dejar de comer de la savia del árbol.

XXX

Luego de una renovadora noche de sueño Amber se encontraba desayunando en compañía de sus Pokémon mientras revisaba un mapa de la región Kanto.

"Parece que nos desviamos un poco del camino a Ciudad Plateada, podríamos volver pero parece que estamos más cerca de Valle Fennel..." mientras comentaba la información con sus Pokémon, los cuales estaban más concentrados en su comida, Amber tenía un debate interno _"Lo mejor sería volver al camino, se supone que tengo que llegar a Ciudad Plateada los más rápido posible pero la verdad es que no tengo mucha prisa por llegar"_ con ese pensamiento tomo una decisión "No tenemos prisa y Valle Fennel está más cerca, además ambos caminos van a Ciudad Plateada y en Valle Fennel también hay un Centro Pokémon"

"Nya"

"Pri"

"Entonces está decidido vamos a Valle Fennel"

Nada más terminar de comer y haber guardado todo de entre los arbustos salió un Pokémon completamente extraño para Amber pero eso no le quito el miedo que le producía el solo verlo. Con cuidado de no alarmar al recién llegado Amber saco su Pokédex para revisar los datos del Pokémon frente a ella.

" **Beedrill, el Pokémon abeja venenosa. Beedrill vuela rápidamente y ataca usando sus aguijones venenosos en sus patas y cola"**

"Eso no se oye muy lindo" comento Amber mientras trataba de retroceder lentamente. Accidentalmente piso una rama rompiéndola y llamando la atención del Pokémon abeja, el cual se lanzo contra ella a gran velocidad listo para clavarle uno de sus aguijones venenosos "¡Aaaaahhhh!"

Antes de que el aguijón llegara a ella fue detenido por un grueso hilo blanco pegado a él. Del otro extremo del hilo se encontraba el Caterpie de Amber tratando de detener a Beedrill con todas sus fuerzas.

" _Eso es"_ en la mente de Amber se ideo un plan "Caterpie usa Disparo de Seda" sin soltar el aguijón de la abeja Caterpie rocía a Beedrill con su seda, cubriéndolo completamente y dejando inmovilizado "Bien hecho" nada más ser felicitado Caterpie empezó a brillar intensamente, cambiando su forma y tamaño "Caterpie está evolucionando" murmuro Amber completamente asombrada por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

"Nya" concuerda Skitty reafirmándolo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Una vez que el brillo ceso, frente a la entrenadora y la felina se encontraba un Pokémon completamente distinto al pequeño gusano. Era un poco más alto que Caterpie, con una coraza de un color verde intenso y únicamente sus ojos amarillos con negro a medio abrir eran visibles. Sacando su Pokédex Amber reviso los nuevos datos de su Pokémon.

 **"Metapod, el Pokémon capullo. Metapod es la forma evolucionada de Caterpie. Usa su dura concha para proteger su cuerpo y lo prepara para su próxima evolución"**

"¡Felicidades Metapod!" tomándolo en brazos Amber le dio un fuerte abrazo a su nuevo Pokémon para después dejarlo en el suelo antes de tomar una Pokébola de su cinturón "Bien ahora voy a atrapar… te…" frente a ella no solo se encontraba el apresado Pokémon abeja sino también otros diez Pokémon como el "Pensándolo bien creo que lo mejor es… ¡Correr!" tomando a Skitty y Metapod en brazos Amber realizo su cometido.

En medio de su escape Amber tropezó con una piedra callando junto con sus Pokémon. Cuando parecía que serian atacados por el gran grupo de Pokémon venenosos, Skitty se posiciono frente a Amber y Metapod y comenzó a entonar una linda melodía. En cuestión de segundos todas las abajas se quedaron completamente dormidas.

"Dulces sueños" susurro Amber antes de tomar a sus dos Pokémon en brazos y correr rumbo a Valle Fennel.

XXX

Después de casi una semana de camino Amber y Skitty llegaron al rocoso pero magnifico Valle Fennel, el lugar era bastante claro y brillante, totalmente resplandeciente de vida. Siguiendo caminando Amber encontró el gran Centro Pokémon de Valle Fennel, rodeado por grandes montañas. La entrenadora y su Pokémon observaron el lugar. Nada más pasar las puertas del edificio pudo vislumbrar una cara familiar o al menos eso pensaba ella.

"Bienvenidos al Centro Pokémon de Valle Fennel" se presento la enfermera que esperaba en el recibidor junto a su Pokémon ayudante.

"Hola Enfermera Joy" saludo Amber mientras Skitty no mostraba ningún interés "Podría revisar a mis Pokémon, por favor" en el mesón deposito una bandeja con su Pokébola y Skitty encima.

"Con gusto" respondió la enfermera, Joy se le quedo viendo a la gatita unos instantes "Vaya un Skitty, no es común verlos por esta región"

"Si eso me han dicho" fue la respuesta de Amber antes de agregar "Disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Qué hace aquí Enfermera Joy? No se supone que deberías estar en Ciudad Verdeen"

"La Joy de Ciudad Verdeen es mi prima pequeña, yo soy la mayor"

"Ya veo, por cierto mi nombre es Amber y soy entrenadora de Pueblo Paleta"

"Mucho gusto. Para mi será un gusto poder ayudarte con cualquier duda que tengas" ofreció la enfermera "Lo que me recuerda que debo curar a tus Pokémon luego de daré un recorrido por el lugar" tomando la charola con los Pokémon de Amber la Enfermera Joy se fue para realizar su labor.

XXX

Aprovechando mientras que revisaban a sus Pokémon, Amber decidió llamar al Profesor Oak y a su tía después de casi una semana sin que hubieran tenido noticias de ella. Primero llamo a quien supo que sería la más preocupada por su paradero, su tía Delia, después de escuchar casi una hora de sermones y regaños, junto con algunas felicitaciones, Amber se despidió de su familiar para enseguida llamar al Profesor Oak.

Lo que más llamo la atención de la entrenadora en toda la conversación fue que el Profesor le había informado que los otros cuatro entrenadores que habían salido de Pueblo Paleta ya habían conseguido su primera medalla Pokémon, como siempre Gary había sido el primero y Ash el ultimo.

"Gary y Ash están trabajan muy duro para tratar de hacer sus sueños realidad. Amber tu también tienes que esforzarte si quieres cumplir tu sueño" fueron las palabras de aliento del investigador hacia la joven "Presiento que Ash está aprendiendo muchísimas cosas"

"Si" apoyo inconscientemente las palabras del hombre en la pantalla aunque su mente tenía otras prioridades _"¿Pero qué hay de mi?"_

La charla termino poco después pero no sin antes que el Profesor Oak presionara a Amber para que se diera prisa en alcanzar a los otros entrenadores. Nada más finalizar la llamada Amber fue a ver si la Enfermera Joy había terminado con la revisión de sus Pokémon.

"Tus Pokémon ya se encuentran mucho mejor Amber" nada mas depositar la charola en la barra Skitty salto a los brazos de su entrenadora.

"Muchas gracias Enfermera Joy" con una mano Amber tomo la Pokébola de la charola para guardarla en su cinturón mientras con la otra sostenía a Skitty.

"Para eso estoy. Bien es hora de empezar el recorrido" mientras comenzaban a caminar por el lugar Joy se encargo de hacer una breve descripción de edificio "El centro cuenta con las instalaciones y el equipo necesario para una Batalla Pokémon" dijo antes de entrar a un cuarto lleno de aparatos de ejercicio, tanto para humanos como Pokémon "Este es el cuarto de ejercicios" pasando por varios cuartos antes de llegar a un inmenso escenario.

"Es gigantesco" comento Amber sorprendida por lo amplio del escenario.

"Este es el escenario de Concursos Pokémon" anuncio Joy del lugar donde se encontraban.

"¿Concurso Pokémon? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Amber intrigada por las palabras de la enfermera.

"Los Concursos Pokémon son competencias en las que los entrenadores muestran la belleza y elegancia de sus Pokémon, primero en una presentación y luego en combate. Aquí lo que importa no es la fuerza del Pokémon sino la forma en la que se luce" explico la Enfermera Joy para después agregar "Es decir que en estas batallas lo que importa es la belleza del ataque, no es solo poder "

"¿La belleza del ataque?"

"Si, los Coordinadores Pokémon entrenan a sus Pokémon para tener gracia y estilo"

"¿Coordinadores?"

"Así es como se les llama a los entrenadores que se especializan es este tipo de competencias" respondió la Enfermera Joy "Además los ganadores de un Concurso Pokémon ganan un hermoso listón. Sabes los Concursos Pokémon son originarios de la Región Hoenn al igual que tu Skitty"

"La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que eso existiera pero ahora que se me gustaría saber más de ellos"

"Pues aquí se han realizado muchísimos Concursos Pokémon" agrego Joy mientras le mostraba un álbum a Amber lleno de fotografías, reafirmando sus palabras "La semana pasada se realizo el Concurso Pokémon de Valle Fennel y lo tengo un video por si quieres verlo"

"Eso sería fabuloso"

"Ahora vallamos a ver el hermoso manantial que tenemos" eso llamo la atención de Skitty.

"¿En el centro?" pregunto sorprendida pero en segundos su mirada cambio a esperanzada "¿Con vista?"

"De lo mejor" respondió quiñando un ojo.

"Suena maravilloso"

Sin más que decir reanudaron su camino, ahora con dirección a los famosos manantiales. Poco después llegaron a su destino.

"Como les prometí el manantial donde los entrenadores se relajan después de una batalla"

"Waw este lugar tiene de todo" declaro viendo los hermosos balnearios.

Una vez que vieron todos los cuartos dentro del Centro Pokémon, la Enfermera Joy llevo a Amber a fuera del edificio para mostrarle los alrededores.

"Y este es nuestro multi funcional campo de batalla, un lugar idóneo para que puedas entrenar a tus Pokémon para tus batallas futuras" comento Joy con mucha emoción, para sorpresa de Amber "Imagino que después de aquí iras a Ciudad Plateada para tener tu Batalla de Gimnasio"

"Ah sí, mi batalla" murmuro Amber sin ningún entusiasmo, cosa que extraño mucho a la enfermera.

Al finalizar el recorrido la Enfermera Joy regreso a sus labores mientras Amber se encargaba de alimentar a sus Pokémon y de comer algo ella también antes de ir a las aguas termales. Una vez en las relajantes aguas Amber solo tenía una cosa en mente _"Concursos Pokémon ¿eh?"_

XXX

Después de disfrutar un relajante baño en las aguas termales del lugar Amber decidió ver el video que la Enfermera Joy le había prestado. Sentada frente a uno de los videoteléfonos del lugar en compañía de Skitty y Metapod, comenzó a reproducir el video.

" _Bienvenidos coordinadores y fanáticos…"_

" _Demos comienzo para ver quien obtiene el Listón de Valle Fennel" la mujer alzo el hermoso listón para que todos pudieran verlo._

" _Como cada año el ganador recibirá el Listón de Valle Fennel…"_

" _Aquel que gane cinco listones de las diferentes Competencias Pokémon regionales podrá competir en el prestigiado Gran Festival Pokémon de Kanto y el que gane ese evento tendrá el título de mejor Coordinador Pokémon…"_

" _Ya es hora de la primera ronda…"_

" _El propósito de esta ronda es ver como los coordinadores logran hacer que sus Pokémon luzcan su poder y belleza…"_

" _Nuestro concursante numero uno es…"_

" _El siguiente es…"_

" _Señoras y señores esto es increíble…"_

" _Vaya es la puntuación más alta que hemos visto hasta ahora…"_

" _El siguiente concursante es…"_

" _Los concursantes que pasan a la siguiente ronda de batalla son…"_

" _Este es el momento que han estado esperando, prepárense para las batallas de la segunda ronda…"_

" _El coordinador que logre mostrar los ataques más bellos y reduzca la mayor cantidad de puntos de su oponente en cinco minutos gana…"_

" _Cinco minutos en el reloj y que inicie la batalla…"_

" _Mientras el grupo de talentosos coordinadores se hace más pequeño continuamos la competencia hasta llegar a ver quien ganara el Listón de Valle Fennel…"_

"No es solo el ataque el que cuanta sino como se defiende" comento Amber mas para sí misma que para sus Pokémon "Este tipo de Batalla Pokémon es algo que jamás había visto"

" _Damas y caballeros los finalistas…"_

" _El Concurso Pokémon de Valle Fennel ha llegado a la etapa final…"_

"Increíble" murmuro Amber con gran emoción el último ataque.

"Nya"

"Meta"

Sus Pokémon que también habían estado atentos a todo el concurso concordaron en las palabras de su entrenadora. El tipo de competiciones que se realizaban en el video era algo realmente hermoso, algo que esperaban poder realizar algún día. De los dos Pokémon presentes Metapod era el más deseoso y más al ver en una de las presentaciones a una entrenadora y su Butterfree, las cuales en ese momento se encontraban en la final.

" _Y ahora se entregara al ganador el Listo de Valle Fennel del primer lugar…"_

"Lo he decidido" esas palabras llamaron la atención de sus Pokémon.

XXX

Al día siguiente de su llegada lo primero que hizo Amber, nada más despertar, fue llamar al Profesor Oak para informarle acerca de la decisión que había tomado. Para su fortuna o desdicha, según como se viera, el investigador no se encontraba solo. Delia Ketchum había ido a visitarlo con la esperanza que tuviera noticias de su hijo o su sobrina.

"Amber que bueno verte espero que este comiendo bien"

"Si, no te preocupes tía Delia"

"Bien Amber espero que estés en camino a Ciudad Plateada y que la siguiente llamada que reciba de ti sea para informar que has conseguido tu primera Medalla Pokémon"

"Si sobre eso… he decidido que no voy competir en la Liga Pokémon"

"¡¿No competirás?!" grito Samuel Oak desde la pantalla del videoteléfono "¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero convertirme en Coordinadora Pokémon y entrar a los Concursos Pokémon"

"¿Concursos Pokémon?" pregunto Delia intrigada.

"¿Por qué tan repentino cambio?" al ser un reconocido investigador, y saber mucho del Mundo Pokémon, Samuel Oak sabía mucho acerca de este tipo de eventos.

Esa era una de las razones por las que no entendía como alguien que desde que era pequeña soñaba convertirse en Maestra Pokémon había cambiado sus objetivos tan de repente y a algo tan diferente.

"A decir verdad yo nunca estuve segura de querer convertirme en Maestra Pokémon. Todo lo que yo quería hacer era apoyar a Ash y Gary en sus sueños y conocer a toda clase de maravillosos Pokémon. Y para ser honesta no me gustaban muchos las batallas, pero ahora si" la mirada de Amber se lleno con un brillo muy conocido por Samuel y Delia. Ese era el mismo brillo que Ash tenía cuando hablaba de su gran sueño "Debieron verlo, la forma en la que los Coordinadores hacían lucir a su Pokémon en el escenario era maravillosa. Cuando lo vi supe de inmediato que eso era para mí y es que esos Pokémon son muy lindos y fuertes y es la esa clase de Pokémon que yo quiero, de esos que te quitan el habla y te hacen dejar de respirar"

"Pues si eso es lo que quieres hacer te vamos a apoyar en todo" Delia tenía un semblante dulce y feliz cuando menciono esas palabras. Desde un principio sabía que su sobrina no estaba segura de seguir el sueño de sus dos amigos pero nunca dijo nada pues era ella quien debía tomar esas decisiones por su cuenta y sin que ella interfiriera "Te ayudaremos para que te vuelvas una estupenda Coordinadora Pokémon"

"Todos elegimos diferentes cosas para interactuar con los Pokémon" comento Samuel dándole más confianza en seguir por el camino que había escogido"Buena suerte con tu elección"

"Gracias"

"Pero Amber no será fácil tratar de ser una Coordinadora Pokémon" agrego seriamente el investigador.

"Ya lo sé y por eso voy a trabajar tan duro como pueda y estoy segura de que mis Pokémon también me ayudaran"

"Nya"

"¡Meta!" grito Metapod antes de resplandecer en una luz blanca.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Metapod se fue transformando. El Pokémon ahora frente a Amber era una hermosa mariposa purpura con grandes ojos rojos y alas blancas con unas líneas negras. Además en sus alas inferiores había dos membranas de color purpura.

"Butterfree"

" **Butterfree, el Pokémon mariposa.** **Butterfree es la forma evolucionada de Metapod. Las escamas que cubren sus alas le permiten entrar al agua"**

"¡Free free!" el Pokémon mariposa ahora se encontraba volando alrededor de Amber.

"Es muy hermoso" comento Delia ante la belleza del Pokémon recién evolucionado.

"Es cierto aunque creo que lo correcto sería decir que es hermosa pues por el color de sus alas se puede distinguir que es hembra"

"Tiene razón Profesor" Amber levanto un poco su mano para que Butterfree se posara en ella a descansar "Y estoy segura de que Butterfree será grandiosa en los Concursos Pokémon"

"¡Freeeee!"

"Pero no olvides que ya sean batallas o concursos si quieres que Butterfree gane tienes que trabajar muy duro en sus ataques" Samuel estaba muy serio al decirle esas palabras "Y eso también va para Skitty"

"Si" Amber dio una mirada a su Skitty, la cual se encontraba medio dormida, recordando el incidente con los Beedrill "Hasta ahora solo la he visto utilizar Canto me pregunto que mas sabrá"

"Bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo y esa es entrenando"

XXX

Cuando termino su conversación con el Profesor Oak y su tía, Amber se preparo para partir a su siguiente destino. En esos momentos se encontraba a las afueras del Centro Pokémon junto con la Enfermera Joy.

"¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?"

"Pues lo primero será llegar a Ciudad Plateada y después ya veré"

"Tengo entendido que habrá un Concurso Pokemon en Ciudad Plateada muy pronto, tal vez debas comenzar por ahí" sugirió Joy "Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu viaje y espero que logres cumplir tu meta" agrego mientras se despedía de la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Muchas gracias por todo Enfermera Joy" sin más que decir Amber y Skitty se despidieron de la Enfermera Pokémon partiendo rumbo a su siguiente destino y la promesa de lo que serian mas aventuras en el futuro.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia. Por favor comenten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Los Principios de un Viaje! ¡Nuevos Amigos Esperan!**

El camino desde Valle Fennel hasta Ciudad Plateada fue tranquilo y sin ningún tipo de problema, Amber y Skitty habían logrado llegar a la ciudad en poco menos de una semana y justo a tiempo para el Concurso Pokémon. El primer Concurso Pokémon de Amber había sido todo un éxito, la joven había ganado el concurso y ahora tenía su primer listón guardado en su mochila. En esos momentos la joven y la minina se encontraban camino a Ciudad Celeste, ahora estaban cerca de Cueva Celeste, después de haber pasado por Monte Luna.

De la nada el cielo se empezó a nublar, llenándose de nubes oscuras, y poco tiempo después fuertes relámpagos azules llenaron el cielo. Amber tan solo veía lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que en un momento un gran relámpago callo en lo alto de la montaña, cerca de donde se encontraban la joven y el Pokémon, enseguida un gran rayo de color amarillo salió disparado de regreso al cielo.

"¿Qué habrá sido eso?" intrigada por lo que acababa de ver Amber se dirigió al punto exacto donde había caído el rayo, con una no tan entusiasmada Skitty en brazos.

La minina no sabia porque pero presentía que su entrenadora se metería en muchos problemas a lo largo de su viaje y seria ella quien tendría que sacarla de estos. En mitad de camino Amber encontró algo que la sorprendió más, e inclusive a Skitty le había llamado la atención, frente a ellas dos se hallaban varios Pokémon inconscientes.

"Esos Pokémon" sacando su Pokédex Amber analizo a los Pokémon delante de ella.

" **Weedle** **, el Pokémon gusano venenoso** **. El aguijón en su cabeza le garantiza a cualquier atacante que recibirá un piquete justo en donde duele** **"**

" **Rattata el** **Pokémon del bosque. Le gusta el queso, las nueces, la fruta y las moras. También sale a campo abierto para robar comida de viajeros tontos** **"**

" **Pidgey es un Pokémon volador. De entre todos ellos es el más dócil y el más fácil de capturar. Un blanco perfecto para que el principiante pruebe sus habilidades Pokémon. El poder de Pidgey crea tornados y también tormentas de arena"**

"Parece que los golpearon muy fuerte" comento sin dejar de ver a los Pokémon todavía inconscientes.

En eso se escucho un extraño sonido, al acercarse al lugar de donde provenía dicho sonido Amber se encontró con otros dos Pokémon. Sin perder tiempo y aprovechando que todavía no había guardado el aparato rojo, analizo sus datos en el Pokédex.

" **Raichu, el Pokémon ratón y la forma evolucionada de Pikachu. Puede hacer descargas de más de 100 mil voltios suficientes para dejar inconsciente a un Dragonite"**

" **Sandslash, el Pokémon ratón. La forma evolucionada de Sandshrew. Ataca a sus oponentes con las espinas de su espalda y cuando corre a toda velocidad, origina una nube de polvo para que no lo vean"**

Aun a una distancia prudente Amber podía notar como el Sandslash tenía varias manchas de quemaduras mientras que el Raichu se veía molesto y prueba de ello eran las chispas que salían de sus mejillas amarillas.

"Rai rai" poniéndose en posición de ataque el roedor eléctrico empezó a sacar más chispas de sus mejillas.

"Sands sandslash" mientras el Pokémon de Tierra se preparaba para el ataque de Raichu.

"¡Raichuuuuuuu!" cubriéndose con una capa de centellante electricidad el Pokémon Eléctrico lanzo una fuerte descarga amarilla contra su objetivo.

El Impactrueno lanzo a Sandslash contra una roca cercana, haciéndolo chocar con esta, pero aun así volvió a ponerse de pie aunque se podía ver que se encontraba herido y muy cansado.

"Rai rai" sin perder tiempo Raichu se alisto para un nuevo ataque en contra del roedor de tierra pero antes de poder lanzarlo Amber intervino, cansada de ver semejante abuso.

"¡Basta!" exclamo colocándose lo más rápido que pudo frente al Pokémon herido, con Skitty aun en sus brazos "Sandslash está herido, ya detente" como si la joven le hubiera hablado a una pared, Raichu siguió preparando su ataque solo que esta vez para tres objetivos. A pesar del miedo que tenia a ser herida por el ataque, Amber se mantuvo firme en medio de ambos Pokémon.

"¡Raichuuuuuuu!" nuevamente Raichu lanzo una descarga eléctrica, ahora contra Amber y Skitty además de Sandslash.

Resignada ante el inevitable ataque lo único que pudo hacer la joven fue cerrar sus ojos pero antes de que el ataque eléctrico llegara Skitty salto de los brazos de la joven mientras bloqueaba el ataque con otro idéntico, ambos ataques eléctricos chocaron en el aire.

"¡Nyyaaaaa!" la pequeña minina rosa se coloco frente al Pokémon Eléctrico con una mirada furiosa en su rostro, algo poco usual en un Pokémon de apariencia tan tierna.

"¡Rai!" Raichu se veía igual de enojado, prueba de ello eran las chispas que salían de sus mejillas "¡Raaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii!" aprovechando el momento Raichu se lanzo, contra entrenadora y Pokémon, con su puño centellante de electricidad.

"¡Esquívalo!" con un ágil movimiento Skitty esquivo el Golpe Trueno de Raichu, el cual impacto en el suelo a un lado de Amber.

"¡Raichuuuuuuu!" una vez más el roedor eléctrico lanzo un poderoso rayo amarillo contra la minina rosa.

"¡Skitty!" el grito de la joven era de desesperación por no saber qué hacer, pero para su suerte la minina si tenía una idea. Con un movimiento de su cola Skitty lanzo una lluvia de estrellas amarillas contra el rayo, al interceptarse ambos ataques crearon una hermosa escena "Que hermoso, son como estrellas fugases" murmuro Amber antes de volver su atención de vuelta a ambos Pokémon que se miraban frente a frente _"Si continúan así se va a desatar un problema, lo mejor será salir de aquí"_ pensó Amber observando atenta la conducta de ambos Pokémon _"Pero no puedo dejar a Raichu así, podría lastimar a otros Pokémon"_ mirando como los Pokémon heridos por el roedor eléctrico aprovechaban ese momento para escapar la joven tomo una decisión "No tengo opción" las palabras de su entrenadora llamaron la atención del Pokémon Normal.

"¡Raaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii!" Raichu nuevamente envolvió su puño con su característica electricidad amarilla para luego lanzarse contra Skitty.

"¡Skitty usa Sustituto!" cuando el puño cubierto de electricidad del roedor eléctrico golpeo a Skitty esta desapareció de la nada y a los pocos segundos volvió a aparecer detrás de Raichu "¡Canto!" sin perder tiempo Skitty empezó a entonar la linda melodía, las notas musicales se esparcieron alrededor de Raichu, y en pocos minutos el Pokémon Eléctrico cayó al suelo completamente dormido "¡Pokébola ve!" aprovechando la oportunidad Amber arrojo una de sus Pokébolas contra el roedor dormido "Raichu sin duda es súper fuerte pero también se ve que esta súper enojado" comento la joven una vez que la Pokébola marco la captura exitosa.

"Nya" confirmo Skitty con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras veía como su entrenadora tomaba la Pokébola del Pokémon Eléctrico en sus manos.

"Piensa en los Pokémon que viven aquí y tienen que soportarlo" comento la joven viento fijamente la Pokébola en sus manos "Sera mejor que lo llevemos al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste para ver si pueden ayudarlo"

XXX

Una vez que llegaron al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste Amber le conto a la Enfermera Joy lo sucedido en la Cueva Celeste antes de entregarle la Pokébola de Raichu para ver si podía ayudarlo. Ahora la joven se encontraba con la mujer peli rosa platicando de lo sucedido, mientras Chansey terminaba de atender al Pokémon Eléctrico y a los demás Pokémon de Amber.

"Me pregunto porque Raichu estará tan enojado" dijo la joven a la Enfermera Joy "Me sorprendió mucho todo el poder que tenia Raichu aun después de todos esos ataques" comento mientras recordaba el desastre que había visto a su paso cuando iba para Ciudad Celeste, sin duda todo provocado por el Pokémon Eléctrico.

"Últimamente han caído muchos truenos en las montañas cerca de Cueva Celeste y apuesto que por esos lugares vive Raichu" menciono Joy con una expresión pensativa en su rostro "Seguro que toda esa electricidad debió afectarlo" dedujo la peli rosa segura de sus palabras.

"¿A qué se refiere?" pregunto Amber intrigada por las palabras de la enfermera.

"Raichu debió haber absorbido la electricidad de todos los truenos que cayeron" respondió Joy pero al ver la confusión aun en el rostro de Amber agrego "La actitud de Raichu depende mucho de la electricidad que tenga en el cuerpo, con altas cantidades de electricidad Raichu se vuelve agresivo. Constantemente electrocutan objetos, personas y Pokémon hasta que su nivel de electricidad ha vuelto a la normalidad"

"Pobre Raichu debió estar sufriendo mucho" dedujo Amber ante la explicación de la Enfermera Joy.

"No te preocupes, después de liberar la electricidad extra de su cuerpo Raichu se sintió mejor y ahora está como nuevo" las palabras de la Enfermera Joy tranquilizaron a Amber, fue en esos momentos que Chansey llego con Raichu y los demás Pokémon de Amber.

Skitty no tardo en saltar a los brazos de su entrenadora, una vez que esta tomo la Pokébola de Butterfree para guardarla, mientras Raichu se encontraba a un lado de Chansey con una actitud completamente diferente a la que tenía antes.

"Raichu parece todo un nuevo Pokémon" comento Amber ante la actitud tan alegre del roedor eléctrico.

"¡Raichu!" declaro alegre el Pokémon Eléctrico mientras alzaba una de sus patas al aire en señal de afirmación.

"Creo que ahora todos ya podrán vivir tranquilos" comento Amber mientras tomaba la Pokébola de Raichu en sus manos "La verdad es que yo solo atrape a Raichu para poder traerlo al Centro Pokémon, así que lo llevare de regreso a la Cueva Celeste para liberarlo" la explicación de la joven fue para con la enfermera pero aun así pudo ser oída por los Pokémon presentes.

"Rai rai" el Pokémon Eléctrico no tardo en acercarse lo más que pudo a la joven mientras la miraba con suplica en sus ojos "Rai rai"

"Parece ser que Raichu ya eligió que quiere hacer" comento Joy ante las acciones del roedor anaranjado "Me parece que Raichu quiere ir contigo Amber"

"¿Es cierto Raichu? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?" Amber quiso confirmar las palabras de la Enfermera Joy.

"¡Rai!" afirmo el roedor eléctrico con la cabeza.

"Si es así, bienvenido Raichu" dijo Amber arrodillándose frente al Pokémon Eléctrico, dejando a Skitty en el suelo a un lado de ella, acto seguido extendió sus brazos hacia Raichu.

"¡Raichu!" exclamo el roedor eléctrico mientras saltaba a los brazos de su nueva entrenadora.

"Me alegra ver que por fin se decidió a confiar en las personas" el comentario de la enfermera llamo la atencion de Amber "Antes de evolucionar Raichu solía venir a Ciudad Celeste y le encantaba jugarle bromas a la gente pero después de evolucionar se volvió algo retraído y desconfiado y dejo de venir" Joy intento acariciar la cabeza del roedor anaranjado pero este se asusto y soltó leves chispas de advertencia "La razón por que Chansey lo atendió es porque Raichu no confía en los humanos y menos en los entrenadores pero parece ser que confía en ti" dijo viendo como Raichu se apegaba mas a Amber "¿Por que sera?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

XXX

Después de ganar su segundo listón en Ciudad Azafrán, con ayuda de Raichu, Amber decidió hacer un pequeño desvío a Pueblo Lavanda. Ahora la joven y la minina rosa se encontraban perdidas entre una espesa niebla.

"Esta niebla sí que es muy espesa" comento la joven teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba "Tal vez deberíamos parar" sugirió a la minina en sus brazos, fue entonces que una extraña silueta apareció de la nada "¿Qué será eso?" cada vez la silueta se iba acercando mas y mas hasta que se distinguió la forma de un Pokémon "Que hermoso" con su Pokédex Amber reviso los datos del Pokémon frente a ella.

" **Ninetales, el Pokémon zorro y la forma evolucionada de Vulpix. Con sus nueve colas y su espeso pelaje dorado se dice que Ninetales vive durante 1000 años"**

"Ninetales" dijo el Pokémon con una melodiosa voz.

"Qué bonito eres" comento Amber mientras extendía su mano para acariciar al Pokémon de Fuego, el cual feliz dejo que lo acariciaban "¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te sigua?" pregunto ante las acciones del Pokémon zorro, el cual jalaba a Amber hacia delante.

"Nine" dijo en un tomo feliz de afirmación.

"Está bien, te sigo" dijo Amber antes de dejarse guiar por el Pokémon de nueve colas.

Por alguna extraña razón Skitty no podía dejar de desconfiar de la amabilidad del Pokémon de Fuego y más cuando este le lanzo una mirada de desprecio, sin que se diera cuenta su entrenadora. Después de caminar un rato Ninetales simplemente se detuvo.

"¿Por qué te detienes?" nada más terminar de formular esa pregunta la niebla tras Ninetales se despejo por completo y dejo ver un hermosa y amplia mansión "Es enorme" comento impresionada por el tamaño del lugar "¿Aquí vives?" la pregunta iba dirigida al Pokémon zorro frente a ella, el cual simplemente asintió feliz antes de insistir a Amber que nuevamente la siguiera.

Nada más pasar la puerta de la gran mansión Amber y Skitty fueron derribados por un objeto no identificado, que se abalanzo contra ellas. Cuando se recupero del aturdimiento causado por el golpe la joven pudo distinguir a un Pokémon más pequeño que Ninetales y de color rojo, el cual se encontraba restregando su rostro con el de ella muy cariñosamente.

"Si que eres amigable" comento Amber mientras sacaba su Pokédex, sin interrumpir las acciones del feliz Pokémon "Pero, ¿Quién eres?"

" **Vulpix, el Pokémon zorro. Sus seis colas son extremadamente hermosas. Antes de evolucionar su cola dividida en seis partes puede ser tan candente como un rayo de fuego"**

"Así que Vulpix" dijo acariciando al Pokémon rojo, el cual no quería despegarse de ella "Eres muy simpático"

Toda la escena era vista por una muy furiosa minina rosa la cual, a causa del empujo, cayó al suelo lejos de su entrenadora. Mientras veía la escena Ninetales se coloco delante de ella, interponiéndose entre Skitty y su entrenadora, para empezar a demandar también el cariño de Amber pero no sin antes volver a darle a Skitty otra mirada de desprecio.

"Si que son cariñosos, pero…" dejando de acariciar a los dos Pokémon Amber dio una rápida mirada alrededor del lugar, notando que se encontraba completamente impecable e intacto "¿Dónde está su entrenador?" la pregunta de la joven causo que ambos Pokémon zorro se deprimieran "¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienen a nadie que los cuide?"

"Nine"

"Vul"

Afirmaron ambos Pokémon felices mientras volvían a pegarse a Amber, dando a entender que ella era la encargada de cuidarlos.

"¿Yo?" pregunto perpleja ante las acciones de ambos Pokémon de Fuego, volteando hacia su compañera de viaje en busca de ayuda agrego "Skitty ¿Qué hago?"

Ante esas palabras, y como si fuera una señal, Ninetales hizo brillas sus ojos mientras lanzaba unas ondas hipnóticas contra Amber. En poco tiempo la expresión de la peli café cambio de una de confusión a una completamente serena e inexpresiva.

"Skitty puedes irte, ya no te quiero" dijo con una voz carente de emoción "E decidido quedarme aquí con Ninetales y Vulpix"

"¿Nya?" las palabras de su entrenadora desconcertaron completamente a la minina.

"Butterfree, Raichu salgan" dijo aun sin emoción, lanzando las dos Pokébolas al aire "Los libero, pueden irse con Skitty" agrego una vez que ambos Pokémon salieron de sus contenedores.

Los tres Pokémon de la joven se miraron confundidos unos a otros mientras los dos Pokémon de Fuego se deleitaban ante tal escena, sin dejar de ser mimados por la peli café. Esto no le agrado para nada a los tres Pokémon, supuestamente liberados, en especial a la minina rosa la cual no espero en atacar a los dos zorros de fuego. Con su ataque de Híper Voz, Skitty lanzo unas fuertes ondas de sonido hacia los dos Pokémon de Fuego y su entrenadora. El resultado fue un fuerte malestar para Amber, Vulpix y Ninetales.

"¡Skitty basta!" exclamo Amber la cual, debido al fuerte sonido causado por Híper Voz, logro salir del transe causado por la Hipnosis de Ninetales "¿Qué me paso?" pregunto la joven desconcertada por lo que le había ocurrido.

Furiosa con el Pokémon Normal, por haber estropeado su plan, Ninetales lanzo un poderoso Lanzallamas en contra de Skitty. Cuando el ataque de fuego impacto contra la minina rosa esta desapareció de la nada para luego aparecer tras el Pokémon zorro. Con un movimiento de su cola Skitty lanzo una lluvia de estrellas amarillas contra Ninetales, las estrellas impactaron contra el Pokémon de Fuego causándole daño. Cuando Skitty iba a lanzar otro de sus ataques, de la nada Vulpix embistió con fuerza a la pequeña minina.

"¡Skitty!" exclamo alarmada Amber mientras veía como su Pokémon se volvía a poner de pie, con una mirada furiosa en su rostro.

"Rai" murmuro el Pokémon Eléctrico con enojo, sacando leves chispas de sus mejillas.

"Free" agrego la mariposa morada, igual de furiosa que su compañero eléctrico.

Ambos Pokémon estaban listos para interferir y ayudar a su compañera, de no ser porque su entrenadora se los impidió. Antes de que alguno de los Pokémon presentes lanzara otro ataque, Amber se coloco en medio de los dos Pokémon de Fuego y la pequeña minina rosa.

"¡Ya basta!" exclamo furiosa con los tres Pokémon "Si siguen así solo lograran hacerse daño" los regaño con una mirada severa en su rostro para luego pasar a una más calmada "No sé porque hicieron eso pero creo tener una idea" comento a los Pokémon de Fuego, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Skitty y la tomaba en brazos "Deben sentirse muy solos en este lugar y lo único que quieren es a alguien que los cuide, ¿cierto?" como respuesta la joven obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los dos, ahora avergonzados, Pokémon de Fuego "Yo no puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes, lo siento pero debo seguir mi viaje" dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ambos zorros de fuego "¿Qué les parece si vienen conmigo?" justo cuando Amber finalizo la pregunta, los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a salir por el horizonte al mismo tiempo que la gran mansión se desvanecía por completo.

La pregunta de la joven sorprendió a cuatro de los cinco Pokémon ahí presentes, los cuales no sabían como un regaño por parte de la joven había terminado en una invitación para viajar con ella. Butterfree y Raichu fueron los primeros en salir de la sorpresa inicial, mirándose uno al otro para luego comprender y aceptar las acciones de su entrenadora. Después de haber viajado ya un tiempo con su entrenadora no debía de sorprenderles que hiciera algo como eso, después de todo así era ella.

Ninetales y Vulpix aun no podían creer lo que habían oído, por fin tenían la oportunidad de tener a alguien que las cuidara como siempre lo habían querido. En vez de que esa joven se hubiera enojado con ellas y se hubiera ido lo más rápido posible de ahí, las había perdonando fácilmente y ahora las invitaba a formar parte de su equipo. Ella había visto que no eran malas, solo estaban necesitadas de afecto, por lo que les había dado una segunda oportunidad. Ahora era su decisión si la aceptaban o no.

Mientras esos pensamientos surcaban la mente de los cuatro Pokémon, Skitty solamente se rectificaba que había elegido muy bien a su entrenadora. A ella no le había sorprendido la decisión de Amber con referencia a los dos Pokémon de Fuego, es mas ya se esperaba algo así, después de todo era la misma joven que sin importarle su salud o bienestar había hecho hasta lo imposible para ayudarla. Sin duda Amber era alguien que de verdad amaba a los Pokémon y eso le beneficiaria mucho en el futuro, por lo pronto sabia que los Pokémon ahí presentes le serian completamente fiel a la joven y siempre la ayudarían y protegerían. Igual como Skitty había prometido hacer desde que la conoció.

"¿Qué dicen?" la pregunta de la peli café, hacia los Pokémon de Fuego, saco a los cinco Pokémon de sus respectivos pensamientos.

Vulpix y Ninetales se miraron una a la otra para luego voltear a ver a la joven frente a ellas con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros, listas para responder a aquella pregunta.

XXX

Debido a ciertos sucesos inesperados, como la aparición de sus dos nuevos Pokémon, la joven y su Pokémon se habían terminando desviando de su destino original y ahora se encontraban cerca de lo que parecía ser un faro, parecía porque la parte de arriba se encontraba en reparación. Dicho faro se encontraba sobre la sima de un risco y al lado de él se encontraba una gran casona.

"Tal vez haiga alguien ahí que nos pueda decir donde estamos" sugirió la peli café a su Pokémon, la cual ya estaba cansada de tanto ajetreo y solo quería dormir tranquilamente "Vamos" dijo acelerando el paso. Una vez que llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Amber noto cierta singularidad en el faro "Que extraño" el comentario de la joven iba dirigido a la puerta de la casa, la cual estaba formada de los dibujos tallados en piedra de diferentes Pokémon "Bien mejor tocamos el timbre" cuando Amber presiono el botón un lúgubre sonido se escucho por todo el alrededor, lo bueno era que todavía era temprano y no había anochecido porque sino eso hubiera dado mucho miedo.

"¿Quién es?" se escucho la voz de un hombre por el comunicador.

"Disculpe señor pero estamos algo perdidas y quisiera saber si podría darme algunas indicaciones"

"Entiendo, por favor pasa" de un momento a otro las grandes puertas de piedra se abrieron, dejando pasar a entrenadora y Pokémon.

El lugar era inmensamente grande y amplio, además se podía notar la impecable y exquisita decoración, sin duda era un recibidor muy elegante. Pero lo que sin duda sorprendió mas a la joven y a la minina fue el gigantesco Pokémon frente a ellas. Tenía la apariencia de un Kabutops ordinario, salvo por el tamaño, eso sin duda despertó a Skitty.

"¡Un Pokémon gigante!" exclamo Amber maravillada por tal descubrimiento, sin perder tiempo la joven empezó a tomar fotos del Pokémon fósil gigante mientras Skitty tomaba distancia. La Pokémon Normal se encontraba muy alerta pues para ella aquella era una posible amenaza para su entrenadora.

"No no soy un Pokémon soy…" en su intento de explicación el gigante Pokémon parlante comenzó a avanzar hacia entrenadora y Pokémon, un grave error.

"¡Nya!" en un rápido movimiento de su cola, Skitty lanzo una gran lluvia de estrellas amarillas.

Todas las estrellas golpearon a Kabutops y de un momento a otro el traje quedo hecho mil pedazos, revelando en su interior a un hombre joven y algo lastimado. El joven en cuestión tenía el pelo verde y llevaba una vestimenta muy elegante.

"E… era… un disfraz" fue lo único que dijo el joven peli verde antes de caer al suelo.

"Lo siento mucho" preocupada Amber se acerco hasta el joven tirado en el suelo "¿Estás bien?"

"No hay problema, la verdad estaba atorado adentro por lo que no podía salir" explico el joven, poniéndose de pie "Gracias por ayudarme, aunque fuera de un modo tan violento" al dirigir su vista al Pokémon rosa, el joven se sorprendió "Valla un Skitty, nunca había visto uno en persona" comento el joven, intentando acercarse a la minina rosa pero esta no tardo en alejarse "Parece que no le cause buena impresión"

"A Skitty no le agradan mucho los extraños" comento la joven sin dejar de ver al Pokémon para luego dirigir su vista al peli verde "Mi nombre es Amber"

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Bill" se presento cortésmente el joven.

"¿Bill?" meditando un poco la joven logro recordar algo "A claro, he oído hablar mucho de ti por parte del Profesor Oak"

"Me honras"

"Perdona la pregunta pero, ¿Por qué estabas vestido así?" pregunto Amber haciendo referencia al disfraz de Bill, ahora destruido.

"Pues veras…" la explicación de Bill quedo al aire cuando de la nada aparición un pequeño zorro café notablemente enojado "Hay no" la expresión de Bill se torno notablemente preocupada mientras que el color de su rostro se volvía de un tono azul.

"¿Qué pasa?" la joven se extraño ante el notable cambio del joven investigador.

Mientras esto ocurría el pequeño zorro café aprovecho para lanzarse contra la desprevenida joven, en un intento por embestirla. Tal acción fue descubierta por el joven investigador y la minina rosa, los cuales trataron de evitar el ataque.

"¡Cuidado!" exclamo Bill al mismo tiempo que empujaba a la joven, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Al mismo tiempo que el investigador y su entrenadora caían al suelo, Skitty se interpuso entre el zorro café y su objetivo. Desde su cola la minina rosa lanzo varios rayos de color azul contra el Pokémon café, el cual al ir directo hacia Skitty no pudo esquivarlos, lo que ocasiono que el Pokémon quedara paralizado por la descarga eléctrica. Acto seguido Skitty entono una linda melodía y puso a dormir al zorro café. Todo esto fue visto por Amber y Bill, los cuales en esos momentos se ponían de pie.

"¿Y tu quien eres?" con cuidado Amber coloco su Pokédex frente al pequeño Pokémon que en esos momentos se encontraba dormido.

" **Eevee, el Pokémon evolución. Eevee es un Pokémon único que se puede adaptar a su ambiente al cambiar su forma y habilidades cuando evoluciona"**

"Impresionante" comento la joven coordinadora.

"Si lo es" concordó el joven investigador "Dependiendo de la Roca Evolutiva que se utilice con Eevee esta evolucionara en uno de tres diferentes Pokémon. Con una Piedra Fuego Eevee evolucionara en una Flareon, con una Piedra Agua en una Vaporeon y con una Piedra Trueno en una Jolteon"

"Así que es ella" comento la joven mientras veía fijamente al Pokémon mencionado "¿Y tú piensas evolucionar a tu Eevee?"

"Pues a decir verdad esta Eevee no es mía, es un Pokémon salvaje que me ayuda con mis investigaciones de vez en cuando, pero si he pensado en evolucionarla el único problema es que cada vez que trato de intentarlo me termina atacando" explico Bill con algo de desesperación "Ya no se qué hacer" con cuidado de no despertar a Eevee, Bill la tomo en brazos "No me importa en que Pokémon decida evolucionar Eevee, solo quiero que este cómoda, pero tal vez ella no lo entienda" mientras decía esas palabras la Pokémon evolución comenzaba a despertar.

"Tal vez seas tú el que no entienda" comento Amber, llamando la atención del investigador y los dos Pokémon "Puede que simplemente Eevee no quiera evolucionar"

"Eev eev" Eevee comenzó a revolverse en los brazos de Bill mientras trataba de afirmar lo que había dicho Amber.

"Así que eso era" dijo Bill entendiendo por fin los pensamientos del Pokémon café "Supongo que aun me queda mucho mas por descubrir" murmuro el joven, llamando la atención de Amber "Pensé que al saber todo lo que se de Eevee podría entenderla pero creo que me equivoque"

"Yo no creo que sea eso" las palabras de la joven intrigaron a Bill "Yo pienso que al igual que los humanos los Pokémon tienen diferentes personalidades y el poder entenderlas todas y cada una de ellas sería un verdadero reto. El mismo que tiene todo entrenador al querer capturar a todos los Pokémon del mundo" Bill miraba fijamente a Amber, sin saber que decir "Tal vez no nos alcance la vida para lograrlo pero vale la pena intentarlo"

"Tienes razón" concordó Bill mientras veía a l Pokémon en sus brazos "Amber te quisiera pedir un favor" dirigiendo su vista a la joven agrego "Por favor lleva a Eevee contigo" esas palabras extrañaron a la joven y a los dos Pokémon presentes "Eevee es algo obstinada y temperamental a veces por lo que necesita a alguien que en verdad la comprenda y la ayude a volverse más fuerte, se que a tu lado será muy feliz y que tu sabrás como ayudarla"

"Yo no sé qué decir"

"Eev eev" sin esperar Eevee salto de los brazos de Bill directo a los de Amber.

"Parece que Eevee quiere ir contigo" comento ante las acciones del Pokémon Normal "¿Qué dices?"

"Por supuesto Bill y no te preocupes te prometo que cuidare bien a Eevee" eso ultimo Amber lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, a lo que el joven investigador no hizo más que sonrojarse.

Tan atentos estaban ambos jóvenes en su plática que no notaban las miradas que se lanzaban las dos Pokémon Normal ahí presentes, parecía ser que salían rayos de sus ojos. Sin duda la integración de Eevee al equipo de Amber traería muchas cosas nuevas para Skitty.

XXX

Con si vista puesta en su tercer listón, Amber y Skitty se encuentran a bordo de un barco con rumbo a Isla Popurry. Este es el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el tan ansiado tercer Concurso Pokémon de Amber, en esos momentos la joven y su Pokémon estaban por llegar a su destino.

"¿Hueles eso Skitty?" pregunto la joven al Pokémon en sus brazos mientras aspiraba el aire salado "Sin duda la brisa del mar es muy agradable" comento mirando detenidamente el mar.

"Nya" dijo la minina rosa mientras respiraba el aire marino y se relajaba más en los brazos de su entrenadora.

La tranquilidad de la joven y su Pokémon fue interrumpida cuando de una de las Pokébolas de Amber salió un pequeño Pokémon de color café con apariencia de zorrito y empezó a correr y saltar por todo el lugar, tratando de llamar la atención de su entrenadora.

"Tú también estas emocionada de estar en el mar, ¿verdad Eevee?" dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a la pequeña zorra café para acariciarla.

"Eev vee" dijo la pequeña Pokémon café, al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Sin dejar de repartir mimos entre la minina rosa y la zorrita café, Amber noto cierta similitud entre esas situación y una antes vivida por lo que sin querer la joven empezó a recordar cómo se habían conocido ella y su más reciente Pokémon.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Por un pequeño error de cálculos Amber y Skitty habían llegado a Ciudad Carmín antes de lo esperado por lo que el barco que iban a abordar, rumbo a la Isla Popurry, no zarparía hasta dentro de un buen rato. Para pasar el tiempo la joven decidió hacerles un chequeo a sus Pokémon, en esos momentos ella se encontraba comiendo un pequeño refrigerio en compañía de Skitty, Butterfree, Raichu, Ninetales y Eevee. Hace poco Amber había enviado a Vulpix con el Profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta, por petición del investigador, el cual quería estudiar más a fondo a aquel Pokémon._

" _¿Esta rico?" pregunto la joven a sus cinco Pokémon, los cuales se encontraban comiendo unos deliciosos Pokéblocks que su entrenadora había preparado._

 _Después de conocer acerca de los Pokéblocks y de lo maravillosos que eran para sus Pokémon, Amber decidió intentar prepararlos. Con el tiempo y determinación la joven fue creando sus propias recetas de Pokéblocks, ahora tenía uno específico para los gustos de cada uno de sus Pokémon._

 _Mientras veía comer a sus Pokémon Amber noto como cerca de ahí, detrás de una de las paredes del lugar, se encontraba un pequeño Pokémon de color anaranjado y apariencia de cachorro. El pequeño cachorro se encontraba medio escondido, detrás de la pared._

" _¿Quién es ese Pokémon?" intrigada por el Pokémon desconocido, Amber saco su Pokédex._

" _ **Growlithe, el Pokémon cachorro. Growlithe es un Pokémon de buen carácter y gran inteligencia. Aleja a sus enemigos con ladridos y mordidas"**_

" _Ya veo, así que un Growlithe" dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada al Pokémon escondido tras la pared, Amber noto como este miraba detenidamente los Pokéblocks en los tazones de sus Pokémon "¿Te gustaría probar?" dijo, llamando así la atención del pequeño cachorro anaranjado._

" _¡Grow!" grito el Pokémon sorprendido por ser descubierto, al mismo tiempo que se volvía a esconder completamente detrás de la pared "¿Grow?" poco a poco el pequeño Pokémon anaranjado fue sacando nuevamente su cabeza de detrás del muro._

" _Están deliciosos, ¿no quieres?" le pregunto la joven, sacando unos Pokéblocks de su dispensador y ofreciéndoselos al pequeño Pokémon._

 _Lentamente y con algo de duda y miedo Growlithe se fue acercando hasta la joven, siendo observado por los Pokémon de esta, una vez que el Pokémon cachorro estuvo frente a la joven empezó a olfatear los Pokéblocks en la mano de Amber. Había cuatro Pokéblocks en la mano de la muchacha, uno rojo, uno rosa, uno verde y uno amarillo, después de un exhaustivo escrutinio Growlithe escogió el cubo de color rojo._

" _¡Growwwww!" aúllo feliz el Pokémon, después de haber comido el pequeño cubo._

" _¿Te gusto?" le pregunto Amber al Pokémon delante de ella, el cual simplemente asintió en señal de respuesta "Hay más, si gustas" dijo señalando el tazón de Ninetales._

" _¡Grow!" sin decir más Growlithe se lanzo hacia el tazón de la calmada zorra de fuego._

" _Sorprendente" murmuro una voz tras la joven._

 _Al dar la vuelta Amber noto a una mujer con traje de enfermera y pelo rosa. Tan atenta había estado Amber con el Pokémon cachorro que no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado la Enfermera Joy. La Enfermera Joy, que había visto toda la escena desde el primer momento, estaba sorprendida de todo lo que había hecho Amber con el pequeño Pokémon cachorro._

" _Enfermera Joy" dijo Amber al ver a la mujer tras de ella._

" _Eh estado vigilando mucho a ese Growlithe, su entrenador lo abandono por no querer evolucionar y ahora el tiene problemas de confianza y autoestima. Ya hace tiempo que paso eso pero por alguna razón Growlithe no ha querido irse de aquí y tampoco ha hecho amistad con ningún otro Pokémon, ni siguiera quiere comer con los demás" explico Joy el porqué le parecía extraño el comportamiento del Pokémon "Es sorprendente como lograste que Growlithe confiara en ti y más aun el verlo cerca de otros Pokémon" felicito la peli rosa a Amber._

" _Gracias, pero la verdad no creo haber hecho gran cosa" dijo Amber, algo apenada por el elogio de la enfermera._

" _Yo pienso lo contrario" debatió Joy para luego cambiar de tema "Y dime, ¿Qué te trae a Ciudad Carmín?" cuestiono la mujer peli rosa._

" _Voy de camino a Isla Popurry para mi tercer Concurso Pokémon" respondió Amber, feliz de recordar su siguiente destino._

" _¿Concurso Pokémon?" cuestiono la mujer mientras razonaba las palabras de la joven "Creo haber oído algo de eso, ¿no es donde el ganador obtiene un hermoso listón?"_

" _Si, ¿quiere verlos?" acto seguido la joven saco un estuche rectangular de color plateado, con el dibujo de un listón más oscuro en el centro "Hasta ahorita he ganado dos" dijo mientras abría el estuche._

 _Las tapas del contenedor rectangular se abrieron por la mitad, deslizándose una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, mostrando dos hermosos listones. El listón de la esquina superior izquierda era de color naranja con franjas blancas y el de la esquina superior derecha era de color rosa. Los listones de el Concurso Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada y el Concurso Pokémon de Ciudad Azafrán, respectivamente._

" _Valla, sí que son hermosos" comento Joy, viendo detenidamente los dos listones "Felicidades"_

" _Gracias, pero todo se los debo a mis Pokémon" sin que Amber y Joy se dieran cuenta, Growlithe se acerco a ambas y se quedo viendo detenidamente los dos listones en el estuche "¿Te gustan?" le pregunto Amber al Pokémon, ahora frente a ella._

" _Grow grow" respondió el Pokémon cachorro, al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza._

" _Estos listones los gano con mis Pokémon en unas competencias llamadas Concursos Pokémon y me faltan tres más para poder competir en una competencia muy importante" le explico Amber al Pokémon cachorro, el cual la escuchaba detenidamente "¿No te gustaría venir y competir en estas competencias conmigo Growlithe?" pregunto la joven, sorprendiendo a todos los Pokémon presentes y a la enfermera "Creo que con un poco de entrenamiento tu también brillaras en los concursos"_

" _¡Grow!" exclamo el pequeño cachorro mientras saltaba a los brazos de la joven._

" _¿Le parece bien enfermera?" le pregunto Amber a la Enfermera Joy._

" _Pero por supuesto que sí, lo que haga feliz a Growlithe" respondió Joy con una sonrisa en su rostro, viento lo feliz que se encontraba el pequeño Pokémon de Fuego._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

"¡Nya!" un grito por parte de Skitty trajo a la joven devuelta al presente.

Ahora no solo Eevee había salido de su Pokébola, sino también Growlithe. El pequeño Pokémon de Fuego era muy tranquilo y amigable con sus demás Pokémon, el problema era que a Skitty aun parecía darle algo de miedo por lo que era muy difícil tenerlos juntos. Además parecía que Eevee había desarrollado un pequeño odio hacia la minina, nada que no pudiera controlar por el momento.

" _Tendré que pensar en una forma para que estos tres se lleven bien"_ eran los pensamientos de Amber mientras Growlithe se acercaba y Skitty subía a su cabeza, entonces la joven empezó a vislumbrar una isla a la distancia "Por fin vamos a llegar" comento con emoción Amber, viendo como el barco se iba acercando cada vez más a la isla "La Isla Pupurry, el lugar donde se llevara a cabo mi tercer concurso y también el lugar donde obtendré mi tercer listón"

Lo primero que hizo Amber al desembarcar fue ir al Centro Pokémon de la isla para una debida revisión a sus Pokémon y también para descansar después de un agotador viaje, además de una rápida llamada a casa. Justo en esos momentos Amber estaba hablando con el Profesor Oak mientras la Enfermera Joy revisaba a sus Pokémon.

"¿Y dónde te encuentras ahora?" pregunto el científico del otro lado de la pantalla.

"Estoy en la Isla Popurry, aquí pronto se llevara a cabo un Concurso Pokémon" respondió la joven "El concurso se llevara a cabo en Ciudad Wisteria, no muy lejos de aquí"

"Ya veo, pues muy buena suerte, te estaremos animando" alentó el investigador a la joven al otro lado del monitor.

"Gracias profesor, por cierto, ¿Sabe algo de Ash?" pregunto la joven, intrigada por el estado actual de su primo como entrenador.

"La última vez que hable con él, ya había ganado su quinta medalla" respondió Samuel con orgullo en su voz "Y Gary ya gano la séptima, pero eso no se lo dije a él" agrego en tono de complicidad.

"Me lo imagino" dijo Amber con cierta pena por su primo "Pero me alegro por ambos, se ve que les está yendo muy bien"

"Y a ti también" comento Samuel, igual de orgulloso de Amber como de Ash y Gary.

XXX

Con ahora tres listones en su mochila, Amber se encontraba en la hermosa Isla Crisantemo. Gracias a una información que había obtenido, la joven se había enterado que pronto se realizaría un Concurso Pokémon en ese lugar. En vista de que la isla se encontraba cerca de Isla Popurry, Amber decidió que ese sería su siguiente concurso. En esos momentos la joven se encontraba en la playa, practicando con sus Pokémon.

"Bien vamos a ganar este concurso también" las palabras de Amber eran dirigidas a sus Pokémon, los cuales estaban igual de emocionada que ella "A parte de Vulpix, ¿Quién de ustedes quiere entrar?" pregunto la joven.

"Free free"

"Eev eev"

"Rai rai"

En respuesta, tres de los pokémon de Amber empezaron a tratar de llamar la atención de la joven mientras hablaban al mismo tiempo en sus respectivos idiomas. La única de sus Pokémon, aparte de Vulpix que ya había sido elegida, que no mostro interés en competir fue Skitty. La pequeña minina se encontraba tan a gusto con el clima de la isla que decidió tomarse un descanso.

"Creo que esta vez usare a Raichu" la decisión de la joven animo al ratón eléctrico mientras desanimaba un poco a la pequeña mariposa y al Pokémon Normal "Quiero usar a Vulpix para la primera ronda" explico la joven a sus desanimados Pokémon "Además quiero que tu tengas más experiencia antes de poder participar en un concurso, Eevee" agrego mientras tomaba al Pokémon en brazos.

"¡Eevee!" dijo el Pokémon evolución, de acuerdo con las palabras de su entrenadora.

"Bien entonces vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento" declaro Amber, sin poder sacar de su cabeza unas palabras que le había dicho el Profesor Oak.

 _ **Flash Back**_

" _Isla Crisantemo es un hermoso lugar de descanso y relajación, un lugar ideal para hacer un concurso" comento el Profesor Oak desde la pantalla del videoteléfono "Y como es una isla, es muy buena idea que utilices a un Pokémon de Fuego"_

 _Una vez llegar a la isla, Amber había hecho una rápida llamada a casa y luego de hablar con su tía decidió llamar al investigador para hacer un intercambio y enviar a Growlithe, para que Skitty tuviera un poco de tranquilidad. En esos momentos se encontraba hablando con el Profesor Oak por el videoteléfono._

" _Aunque también un Pokémon de Agua sería bueno" agrego Samuel meditando las cosas._

" _¿Un Pokémon de Agua?"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Desde que el Profesor Oak le había hecho aquel comentario, Amber no había podido dejar de pensar en el hecho de que en su equipo no contaba con ningún Pokémon de Agua para futuras presentaciones acuáticas.

" _¿Con que un Pokémon de Agua?"_ al estar pensando en otras cosa Amber no presto atención cuando un pequeño Pokémon se fue acercando nadando a la orilla, justo a donde estaban la joven y sus Pokémon, hasta que ya estuvo frente a ella "¿Y tu quien eres?" pregunto al mismo tiempo que sacaba su Pokédex.

" **Seel. A este Pokémon le encanta el frío y aunque torpe en tierra, es un hábil nadador. El cuerno que sobresale de su cabeza es muy duro y suele usarlo para romper el hielo"**

"Seel seel" mientras nadaba, el pequeño Pokémon acuático, comenzó a realizar varios saltos en el agua, acompañado de unas volteretas en el aire "Seel seel"

"Bravo" dijo Amber mientras aplaudía ante el espectáculo del Pokémon de Agua "Sin duda te gusta lucirte" comento la joven mientras se iba acercando a Seel.

"Seel seel" el Pokémon acuático siguió realizando su acto para la joven.

Al estar tan cerca de la orilla Seel salpico agua sobre Vulpix por accidente, cosa que no le agrado para nada a la pequeña Pokémon zorro. Enojada con Seel por arruinar su hermoso pelaje, Vulpix lanzo una lluvia de candentes brasas contra el Pokémon de Agua. Al mismo tiempo que el ataque del Pokémon de Fuego se dirigía a él, Seel se escondió debajo del agua para evitar el ataque para luego volver a salir a flote. Esto solo hizo enfurecer más a Vulpix, la cual ya se preparaba para lanzar un segundo ataque.

"¡Alto!" grito Amber parando así cualquier posible desastre "Ya lo decidí, quiero atrapar a ese Seel" las palabras de la joven sorprendieron tanto a sus Pokémon como al Pokémon nombrado en cuestión "A Seel en verdad le gusta lucirse frente a las personas y estoy segura de que será fantástico en los concursos" ante las palabras de su entrenadora los cuatro Pokémon dirigieron su vista al Pokémon en el agua.

"Seel seel" como única respuesta los Pokémon de Amber vieron como Seel saltaba feliz en el agua, dando a entender que lo que había dicho la joven era cierto.

"A puesto a que has visto a tantos coordinadores venir aquí a practicar que tu también deseas poder participar en un concurso y que mucha gente te vea" adivino Amber, a lo que Seel simplemente asintió "Sabes yo soy una Coordinadora Pokémon y junto a mis Pokémon entrenamos para participar en los Concursos Pokémon" mientras decías esas palabras, Amber se fue acercando hasta Seel y una vez frente a él se arrodillo hasta estar a su altura "Y me gustaría que tu también fueras uno de mis compañero, ¿Qué me dices?" con cuidado la joven extendió la palma de su mano frente al Pokémon.

"¡Seel!" exclamo feliz el Pokémon de Agua mientras con una de sus aletas golpeaba la mano de la joven.

"Entonces no se diga mas" al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, Amber sacaba una de sus Pokébolas de su cinturón "Seel, bienvenido al equipo" con esas palabras la joven lanzo la Pokébola vacía hacia el aire.

"¡Seel!" dando un gran salto, Seel golpeo la Pokébola con una de sus aletas mientras esta aun se encontraba en el aire y acto seguido dicho contenedor esférico lo absorbió. Fue una captura rápida y sin resistencia.

"Parece que tenemos un nuevo amigo" comento Amber a sus Pokémon, una vez que la ahora Pokébola de Seel estuvo en sus manos "¡Seel sal!" arrojando la Pokébola de su nuevo Pokémon, Amber hizo salir a Seel. Ahora sus seis Pokémon se encontraban frente a ella "Estoy segura de que juntos llegaremos al Gran Festival y ganaremos" declaro con confianza en sus palabras y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Como respuesta la joven obtuvo una fuerte afirmación de parte de sus seis Pokémon, los cuales estaban felices de apoyar el sueño de su entrenadora y amiga.

XXX

Después de ganar su cuarto listón Amber decidió hacer un pequeño desvió a la Reservación Pokémon, por consejo del Profesor Oak, para poder capturar a mas Pokémon y poder realizar una más amplia variedad de presentaciones. Según tenía entendido la joven, Ash ya había pasado por ahí antes y había logrado atrapar a treinta Tauros. La noticia sorprendió a la joven pero también la intrigo, mas que nada porque su primo quisiera capturar suficientes Tauros para hacer una estampida y el hecho de que el Profesor Oak se le comentara con una expresión algo extraña.

En esos momentos entrenadora y Pokémon se encontraba dentro de una pequeña casa en la Zona Safari, lugar donde vivía el encargado de la zona. Káiser, nombre con el que se presento el encargado, era un hombre de varios años y muy serio.

"Solo puedes utilizar las Safaribolas y la caña de pescar, esas son las reglas" explico el encargado muy serio, al mismo tiempo que dejaba una caja con Pokébolas y una caña en su interior.

"Así que esta es una Safaribola" entre sus manos la joven tomo una de las pequeñas Pokébolas y la hizo aumentar de tamaño, la Pokébola en cuestión era casi igual a las que normalmente usaba Amber salvo que estas en vez de color rojo tenían verde y una S justo arriba del botón "Bien, lo entiendo" agrego mientras devolvía la Safaribola al estuche con las demás y le daba una sonrisa sincera al hombre.

"Bien" tanto por la sonrisa como por el comportamiento de la joven a Káiser se le paso completamente por alto la amenaza que normalmente le hacía a los entrenadores que iban ahí.

"Vamos Skitty" cuando Amber se dio la vuelta para buscar donde se había metido su compañera, la encontró sentada frente a una pared mirando detenidamente un objeto en lo alto "¿Qué estás viendo?" pregunto la joven mientras se acercaba a la minina y al objeto que llamaba su atención "Ah" cuando encontró dicho objeto, Amber se sorprendió con lo que vio "Que bonita foto" comento mientras tobaba la fotografía en sus manos y la quitaba de la pared. La foto en cuestión era antigua y en ella se podía apreciar a un hombre joven y a un Pokemon extremadamente raro "Disculpe señor Káiser, ¿Es usted el que sale en esta foto junto a Dratini?"

"¡No!" grito el hombre, asustando a Amber y alertando a Skitty, mientras corría hasta la joven "¡Aquí no hay ningún Dratini!" exclamo mientras arrebataba la foto de las manos de Amber.

La actitud del hombre al principio extraño a la joven, mientras la minina seguía alerta y esperando a que Káiser hiciera algún movimiento hostil para atacarlo, pero luego lo entendió. De un momento a otro Amber cambio su expresión confusa por una sonrisa llena de confianza, antes de hablar.

"Si lo entiendo" sin dejar de sonreír la joven tomo a la aun desconfiada minina en sus brazos, cosa que calmo un poco a Skitty "No hay ningún Dratini" con esas palabras y su sonrisa, Amber dio por terminada la conversación.

XXX

Ahora Amber, Skitty y por supuesto Káiser se encontraban en la entrada de la Zona Safari, la cual era delimitada por un muro de madera.

"Cuando se te acaben las Safaribolas vuelve" dijo Káiser desde la entrada mientras Amber Skitty comenzaban a caminar.

"Si" contesto la joven, ya a una pequeña distancia del hombre "Bien nos vemos después" se despidió. Una vez lejos de la entrada Amber volvió a hablar "¿Sabes algo?" esas palabras llamaron la atención del Pokémon que caminaba a su lado "El Profesor Oak me dijo algo muy interesante. Hace treinta años, Káiser encontró al legendario Dratini pero cuando se supo la noticia entrenadores de todo el mundo vinieron a la Zona Safari para poder capturarlo" comenzó a contar "Ninguno lo logro pero en el proceso capturaron a todos los Pokémon del lugar y la Zona Safari quedo muy dañada, es por eso que ahora solo se permite el uso de las Safaribolas" ante la explicación de su entrenadora la minina simplemente asintió en señal de entendimiento "A mí también me gustaría ver a un Pokémon Legendario como Dratini y poder capturarlo, aunque sea en fotografía"

La conversación de entrenadora y Pokémon dio por terminada cuando frente a ellas aparición un hermoso Pokémon con apariencia de caballo, dicho Pokémon se veía majestuoso al caminar y a juzgar por su apariencia se podía decir que era de Tipo Fuego. Con cuidado de no asustarlo, Amber saco su Pokédex.

" **Ponyta. Un caballo de fuego. La crin de este hermoso Pokémon está hecha de intensas llamas"**

"Ponyta" murmuro Amber mientras tomaba una de las Safaribolas "Ya te tengo"

XXX

En vez de pasar el tiempo atrapando Pokémon, Amber se dedico a tomar fotos de ellos. Para cuando se dio cuenta la joven, ya se había hecho algo tarde y solo había logrado capturar a ese hermoso caballo de fuego. Por tal motivo entrenadora y Pokémon se encontraban ahora en el lago para ver si tenían suerte con la pesca.

"Bien aun podemos intentar pescar algo" dijo Amber ya frente al lago, con la caña en sus manos. Al ver al Pokémon a su lado vio como esta miraba fijamente algo en el lago "¿Qué sucede?" al dirigiendo su vista al mismo lugar que su Pokémon, Amber se encontró con una gran sorpresa "¡Dratini!" exclamo la joven sorprendida para luego tratar de agarrar su cámara.

Una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, ya lista y enfocada, Amber estaba lista para presionar el botón pero entonces del agua salió otro nuevo Pokémon lo que ocasiono que la joven se llevara una sorpresa aun más grande. Algo en ese nuevo Pokémon llamo mucho la atención de la joven, una pequeña marca en el cuerno de su cabeza, la misma marca que tenía el Dratini en la fotografía de Káiser.

" **Dratini, el Pokémon dragón. Dratini cambia de piel conforme crece, a menudo lo hace mientras se esconde tras una cascada grande y poderosa"**

" **Dragonair, el Pokémon dragón. Dragonair tiene la habilidad de manejar los elementos a su voluntad. Puede volar aun sin alas"**

"Dratini y Dragonair" murmuro la joven, una vez revisar su Pokédex, mientras veía a ambos Pokémon intercambiando afecto "Es tan lindo, creo que estas fotos deben ser para alguien más" sentencio la joven, antes de volver a enfocar su cámara hacia el lago, a lo que Skitty simplemente sonrió.

XXX

Desde la entrada de la casa del encargado, Amber y Skitty se preparaban para partir. Káiser se encontraba frente a la puerta, listo para despedir a la entrenadora y el Pokémon.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte un poco más?" le pregunto Káiser a la joven "Mira que irte de aquí con un solo Pokémon después de haber recorrido un gran camino para llegar no es algo que haría la mayoría de los entrenadores"

"Yo no soy como la mayoría" fue la respuesta que le dio la joven "Además mi viaje no fue en vano, tal vez no atrape a muchos Pokémon pero pude tomar muchas fotografías de ellos y conocer a un gran número"

"Ya veo" fueron las únicas palabras del hombre.

"Ah casi lo olvido" metiendo una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su falda, Amber saco una pequeña tarjeta de memoria "Esto es para usted" dijo antes de entregarle la tarjeta al hombre "Había oído el rumor de que había un Dratini en la Zona Safari y también oí lo que paso con este lugar hace unos años así que no se preocupe guardare el secreto" esas palabras al principio preocuparon al encargado pero luego lo tranquilizaron "La foto que tiene esta ya muy vieja y a la vista de todos, estas son más actuales. Adiós" con esas palabras Amber y Skitty emprendieron marcha, dejando atrás a un hombre un tanto confundido.

Cuando Káiser entro nuevamente a su casa lo primero que hizo fue colocar la memoria que le dio la joven en el videoteléfono. De un momento a otro en la pantalla del aparato aparecieron varias fotografías, todas ellas de su viejo amigo y su hijo.

"Que buena chica" comento Káiser con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Se que parece que va muy rápido pero como puse en la sinopsis son solo los momentos mas relevantes de la joven y como en ninguno de sus concursos se enfrento a alguien importante, aun, por eso no los puse. Espero que les guste y por favor comenten. El siguiente capitulo: ¡Tristezas y Alegrías! ¡Un Camino Difícil!**

 **Un dato, Amber conocerá a Solidad y aquí si pondré mas de los concursos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Tristezas y Alegrías! ¡Un Camino Difícil!**

Amber ya había conseguido cuatro listones, ahora era el momento de ganar su quinto y último listón para entrar al Gran Festival. Con eso en mente la joven y la minina se encontraban en Ciudad Mulberry, preparándose para su siguiente Concurso Pokémon y el debut de Eevee. En esos momentos la peli café estaba terminando de practicar con el Pokémon café cuando una voz llamo su atención.

"Eso fue muy hermoso" comento una nueva voz en las cercanías.

La joven peli café y el Pokémon Normal dirigieron su mirada al lugar de donde provenía dicha voz encontrándose con una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza, piel blanca y ojos de color azul. La mujer llevaba puesto un abrigo anaranjado, con un cinturón, falda, botas y guantes de color rojo.

"Gracias" agradeció la joven por el elogio de la mujer.

"Soy Solidad" se presento la pelirroja.

"Mucho gusto yo soy Amber" dijo la peli café para luego dirigir su atención a la zorrita en el suelo y tomarla en brazos "Y ellas son Eevee y Skitty" agrego mientras dirigía su vista a la minina durmiendo en las cercanías.

"Piensas participar en el concurso ¿verdad?" más que una pregunta Solidad parecía estar afirmando tal cosa.

"Así es, si gano este concurso podre participar en el Gran Festival" informo Amber a la pelirroja.

"Ya veo. Supe que ganaste el Concurso Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada y que tu presentación fue verdaderamente hermosa, estoy segura de que llegaras al Gran Festival" dijo la pelirroja con suma amabilidad.

"Muchas gracias" las palabras de Solidad causaron que Amber se apenara un poco.

"Por cierto, yo también voy a competir en este concurso por mi quinto listón" comento Solidad antes de comenzar a alejarse, sorprendiendo a la peli café y a sus Pokémon "Supongo que seremos rivales" esas fueron sus palabras de despedida.

XXX

El día del concurso había llegado y Amber y sus Pokémon estaban ya listos para ganar. En el escenario se encontraba Lilian a un lado de los tres jueces.

"¡Ahora nuestro siguiente coordinador! ¡Reciban todos a Solidad!" después del anuncio de la presentadora, en el escenario apareció la pelirroja.

"¡Slowbro sal ya!" dijo Solidad lanzando su Pokébola al aire.

"Sloww" en el escenario apareció el Pokémon rosa con una expresión algo ausente en su rostro.

"¡Psíquico!" Slowbro se rodeo con una capa de color azul, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban del mismo color, y comenzó a dar vueltas en el escenario utilizando su cola como base "¡Ahora Chorro de Agua!" sin dejar de girar, de la boca del Pokémon rosa salió un potente chorro de agua en forma de espirar.

Todos en el publico, los jueces y la presentadora miraban maravillados la presentación de la pelirroja, inclusive en los camerinos una joven peli café se encontraba viendo en el monitor del lugar todo lo sucedido, igual de sorprendida.

"Sin duda Solidad sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo" comento Amber un tanto nerviosa.

Después de la pelirroja siguió el turno de varios coordinadores mas, para luego ser el turno de la joven peli café. Ahora Amber se encontraba a punto de salir al escenario y comenzar su presentación. Mientras en camerinos Solidad veía atenta la pantalla, esperando con ansias ver la presentación de la joven.

"¡Es hora de nuestro siguiente concursante! ¡Que salga ya!" con las palabras de Lilian, Amber salió al escenario.

"¡Butterfree a los reflectores!" al salir, la joven arrojo su Pokébola al aire.

"¡Freeee!" en el escenario apareció la hermosa mariposa morada, nada más salir Butterfree desplego sus alas y esparció un hermoso brillo por todo el lugar.

"¡Butterfree Paralizador!" con esa orden la joven peli café empezó su rutina.

"¡Freeee!" dando giros en el aire Butterfree comenzó a elevarse cada vez más, dejando a su paso un polvo anaranjado.

"¡Psicorrayo!" el rayo de varios colores salió disparado desde las antenas de la mariposa morada hacia la lluvia de polvo anaranjado, creando una explosión de hermosos fuegos artificiales al entrar en contacto. Estos fuegos artificiales se crearon alrededor de Butterfree, resaltando su belleza con los colores de las luces.

"¡Y miren eso! ¡Butterfree si que brilla!" elogio Lilian ente la hermosa presentación.

XXX

Después de terminar la primera ronda se eligieron a los ocho participantes para la segunda ronda, siendo Solidad y Amber los primeros lugares. La ronda de batallas paso sin ninguna dificultad para las jóvenes coordinadoras, ambas demostrando un gran dominio de sus Pokémon. Mientras Solidad utilizaba a un poderoso Pidgeotto, Amber utilizaba por vez primera a su hermosa Eevee. Sin darse cuenta el combate final llego, ahora Amber se enfrentaría a Solidad por el tan ansiado quinto listón.

"¡Cinco minutos en el reloj y que inicie!" al finalizar las palabras de la presentadora, el reloj en el tablero empezó la cuenta regresiva hacia atrás.

"¡Eevee a los reflectores!"

"¡Eevee!" de la Pokébola de Amber salió la pequeña zorra café, la cual no tardo en adaptar una pose de pelea con una mirada llena de coraje en su rostro.

"¡Pidgeotto ve!"

"¡Geoooo!" la imponente ave hizo su aparición, desplegando sus alas nada más salir.

"Bien Eevee, es hora de demostrarles de que estamos hechas" dijo Amber en palabras de ánimo hacia su Pokémon.

"¡Eev!" respondió el Pokémon café con entusiasmo en la voz.

"¡Eevee Velocidad!"

"¡Eev!" dando un salto y varias volteretas en el aire, Eevee lanzo una lluvia de estrellas amarillas en contra del Pokémon ave.

"¡Es lindo y también muy poderoso, de eso se trata este juego!" narraba Lilian, viendo muy emocionada toda la batalla. De un momento a otro los puntos de Solidad bajaron.

"¡Pidgeotto Ráfaga de Aire!"

"¡Pidgeooo!" haciendo brillar sus alas Pidgeotto las empezó a agitar, liberando una fuerte corriente de aire que disperso el ataque de Eevee justo antes de que llegara a él. Las estrellas se esparcieron por el aire, haciendo resaltar más al Pokémon Volador. Ahora fue el turno de que los puntos de Amber bajaran.

"¡Increíble!" exclamo Lilian "¡La Ráfaga de Aire detuvo la Velocidad y no solo eso también disperso las estrellas del ataque de Eevee creando una hermosa imagen!" explico la presentadora mientras tales sucesos iban pasando "¡Es admirable!"

" _Está usando todos los ataques de Eevee para que los suyos se vean mejor"_ eran los pensamientos de Amber mientras presenciaba los hechos "Ya verás" murmuro Amber algo frustrada "¡Eevee usa Ataque Rápido ya!"

"¡Eevee!" de manera ágil y hermosa el Pokémon café emprendió carrera hacia su oponente, dejando tras de ella una estela de color blanco.

"¡Valla combinación de lindura y rudeza!" en cada palabra se notaba el entusiasmo de la presentadora por aquella batalla.

"¡Pidgeotto Doble Equipo ya!" de pronto en el escenario aparecieron cinco copias del ave. Ante la confusión la pequeña Pokémon café tuvo que detener su ataque, ahora Eevee estaba rodeada por los seis pájaros. La oportuna defensa del Pokémon pájaro hizo que los puntos de Amber volvieran a bajar.

"¿Qué?" Amber se encontraba un tanto sorprendida y confusa con lo que veía.

"¡Ataque de Ala!" ordeno Solidad, aprovechando la confusión de Amber y Eevee.

"¡Y Pidgeotto entra en acción!" anuncio Lilian mientras las alas de las seis aves empezaban a brillar "¡Waw! ¡Hablando de grandes combinaciones!"

"¡Geooo!" con ese grito grupal los seis pájaros se lanzaron en picada contra la pequeña zorrita.

Al no poder distinguir al verdadero, Eevee trataba de esquivar a todos pero no pudo lograrlo. En un momento de distracción, por parte del Pokémon Normal, Pidgeotto aprovecho para impactar una de sus brillantes alas contra Eevee y lanzarla por el aire.

"¡Eev!"

"Ese fue un golpe directo" anuncio Lilian mientras ella y el resto de los espectadores veían como Eevee caía al suelo, al mismo tiempo las copias del Pokémon Volador desaparecieron. Nuevamente Amber y Eevee volvieron a perder puntos.

"¡Eevee no!" preocupada Amber veía como su Pokémon volvía a ponerse de pie, con una mirada furiosa en su rostro.

"¡Pidgeotto Ataque Rápido!" en un intento de lograr un golpe critico, Pidgeotto se lanzo contra Eevee, dejando tras de él la característica capa blanca del ataque.

"¡Eev!" el Pokémon Volador no tardo en impactar contra Eevee, la cual apenas se estaba recuperando del ataque anterior, lo que causo que el Pokémon café volviera a caer al suelo.

"¡Eevee!" Amber con desesperación veía como su Pokémon trataba de ponerse nuevamente de pie, esta vez haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

"¡El Ataque Rápido dio en el blanco!" mientras Lilian decía eso, los puntos de Amber volvían a bajar.

"Eevee levántate ya" pidió Amber entre una súplica y una demanda "Se fuerte tu puedes"

"¡Quedan pocos segundos! ¡¿Podrá Eevee volver a la batalla?!" todos miraban como la pequeña zorra café intentaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a pararse, pero antes de lograrlo los jueces tomaron su decisión "¡Termina la batalla para Eevee!" anuncio Lilian al ver las tres equis en la mesa de los jueces.

"Eevee" murmuro Amber mientras veía como su Pokémon veía fijamente a sus oponentes, con rabia, tristeza y algo que parecía ser impotencia "Eevee, no estés triste. Ya has demostrado tu talento"

Eevee se sentía muy mal, su primer Concurso Pokémon y había decepcionado a su entrenadora, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Después de tanto practicar para ese día y habían perdido, todo por su culpa. Mirando a sus oponentes, la pequeña Pokémon café se hizo la promesa de volverse cada vez más y más fuerte, para que eso no volviera a pasar.

"¡Eso significa que la ganadora de este Concurso Pokémon es Solidad!" declaro la presentadora. Al mismo tiempo que Lilian decía esas palabras, Amber bajo su cabeza, ocultando así su rostro entre sus cabellos.

XXX

"Ese Pidgeotto de Solidad es realmente asombroso" comento Samuel Oak desde la pantalla del videoteléfono, el cual se encontraba en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Mulberry.

Después de la entrega del listón y de despedirse de la pelirroja, Amber fue al Centro Pokémon de la ciudad para curar a sus Pokémon y que descansaran un poco. Mientras estos tomaban un pequeño refrigerio, la Enfermera Joy llego y le aviso a la joven que tenía una llamada, cual fue la sorpresa de la peli café al saber que quien le llamaba eran nada menos que el Profesor Oak y su tía.

"No te sientas mal cariño, diste lo mejor" fueron las palabras de consuelo que Delia le dedico a su sobrina.

"Pero no fue suficiente" dijo la joven con algo de rabia contenida en su voz "Solidad me venció muy fácilmente, a pesar de que teníamos la misma cantidad de listones yo no pude hacer nada" con cada palabra que decía Amber su voz se iba apagando "No sirvo, no puedo hacer nada" ocultando su mirada bajo se fleco mientras empezaba a llorar "Y pensar que mi Eevee trabajo tan duro para esto y yo lo eche a perder absolutamente todo" agrego entre llanto "Me siento mal"

"Cuando pasa eso la mejor cura esta a tu lado" fueron las palabras de Samuel quien, junto a Delia, simplemente dejaban que la joven se desahogara. Ante esto Amber miro a su lado, llevándose una gran sorpresa, a un lado suyo se encontraban sus seis Pokémon que en esos momentos la acompañaban "Debieron suponer que todavía te sentías mal por lo que decidieron venir a ver" dedujo el investigador ante la presencia de los seis Pokémon.

Skitty, Butterfree, Raichu, Vulpix, Seel y Eevee miraban fijamente a su entrenadora, preocupados por su estado actual y con un gran sentimiento de culpa también. Ellos sentían que eran los culpables de que Amber se sintiera así de mal por no haber podido conseguir su último listón y pudiera participar en el Gran Festival.

"Chicos" aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, Amber cayó de rodillas al suelo "Lo siento, me concentre tanto en mi derrota que me olvide por completo de ustedes pero es que… ¡Jamás pensé en lo duro que sería perder!" ante esa exclamación los seis Pokémon corrieron a abrazar a su entrenadora, para confortarla y darle ánimos.

"Si tu caes, ellos también lo harán" dijo Samuel "Desde un principio ellos han estado a tu lado, apoyándote en tu sueño y no creo que por haber perdido debas renunciar y hacer que ellos también lo hagan"

"Mi sueño" murmuro la joven mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos "Se equivoca profesor, ya no es solo mi sueño sino nuestro. Y lo vamos a lograr, no tenga la menor duda" dijo Amber recuperando su confianza.

XXX

En el Laboratorio del famoso Profesor Oak, precisamente en la sala, se encontraban dos personas entablando una plática muy importante. Hace solo unos momentos Samuel y Delia habían terminado de hablar con Amber, una vez que vieron que la joven había recuperado su ánimo e inclusive algo más. Ellos imaginaban que aquella derrota le había causado más dolor del que había mostrado por lo que decidieron llamarla para hablar.

"Estos duelos de concurso son más difíciles de lo que creía, pierdes esto y entonces pierdes todo" comento Delia con algo de tristeza mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala "Supongo que siempre va a ver alguien que sea mejor"

"Es cierto, pero eso también es bueno" dijo Samuel dándole un sorbo a su taza de té "No hay nada como un rival formidable para inspirar a un joven entrenador para que mejore y entrene. Y estoy seguro de que Amber no es la excepción" con esas palabras el investigador logro tranquilizar a la joven tía.

"Es cierto, Ash y Gary también se están esforzando" dijo Delia mientras dirigía su vista a la ventana "A pesar de no haber seguido el mismo camino, Amber se está esforzando por cumplir su sueño y estoy segura de que lo lograra"

XXX

Mientras salía del Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Mulberry, Amber recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Solidad antes de que esta emprendiera rumbo a su siguiente destino.

 _ **Flash Back**_

" _Bien por ti Solidad" dijo Amber mientras despedía a su nueva amiga a las afueras del Centro Pokémon "Ahora ya tienes tu quinto listón, ya puedes competir en el Gran Festival"_

" _Gracias" dijo la pelirroja con tranquilidad "Se que pronto tu conseguirás el tuyo"_

" _Si" esa última palabra Amber la dijo no muy segura, aunque Solidad no lo noto, Skitty sí._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

"La próxima vez que nos veamos será en el Gran Festival" dijo en voz alta la joven, llamando la atención de su compañera "Y esa vez, el resultado será distinto" ante aquella promesa, Skitty simplemente sonrió. Su entrenadora había vuelto y más fuerte que nunca.

XXX

Había pasado un tiempo desde la derrota de Amber a manos de Solidad y desde entonces habían pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas que la joven hubiera obtenido por fin su quinto y último listón. Ahora Amber se encontraba descansando en un Centro Pokémon, de camino al hermoso Cañón Abuelo, por lo que decidió aprovechar y hacer una llamada al Profesor Oak.

"Ciudad Roca ¿he?" dijo Samuel desde la pantalla del teléfono.

"Si, cuando me entere de que ahí se realizaría un Concurso Pokémon no dude en ir" en esos momentos la joven le estaba contando al científico algunas cosas acerca de su último concurso.

"Y parece que te fue muy bien" comento el investigador mientras observaba el estuche de la joven con ahora los cinco listones en el.

"Así es, no solo gane mi último listón sino que también hice nuevos amigos y descubrí cosas muy interesantes en ese lugar" agrego Amber.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Poco después de terminar el Concurso Pokémon de Ciudad Roca, Amber decidió hacer una breve parada en la famosa Montaña Evolución. Mientras se dirigía hacia dicho lugar, la pequeña minina en su hombro escucho un extraño sonido provenir de las cercanías._

" _Nya" dirigiendo su mirada a un punto fijo, Skitty hizo que su entrenadora se detuviera._

" _¿Skitty que…?" antes de poder terminar su pregunta, un extraño ruido llamo la atención de Amber._

 _Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar donde provenía aquel ruido, la joven de pronto vio salir corriendo, de entre unos arbustos, a tres pequeños Pokémon café y casi enseguida apareció tras de ello un gran Pokémon con apariencia de una planta carnívora._

" _Tres Eevee y un Victreebel" mientras decía esas palabras la joven veía como Victreebel acorralaba a los tres indefensos Pokémon contra una roca "Hay que hacer algo" sin pensarlo Amber tomo una de sus Pokébolas y la arrojo al aire "¡Growlithe ve!" de la Pokébola apareció el confiable cachorro naranja "¡Growlithe no dejes que se acerque a esos Eevee!"_

 _Con gran velocidad el Pokémon cachorro se interpuso entre la gran planta y sus objetivos. La inoportuna intromisión de Amber y su Pokémon molesto a Victreebel, quien miraba con gran enojo al Pokémon cachorro._

" _Grrrrrrr" mientras tanto Growlithe no parecía intimidarse ante aquella mirada sino que respondía con una mirada bastante fiera._

 _Ante la obvia desventaja que tenia, y después de meditarlo un poco, Victreebel decidió irse y dejar las cosas como estaban. Tal hazaña de valor, por parte del Pokémon de Fuego, asombro a los tres Pokémon zorro. Aun así, Growlithe permaneció alerta hasta que fue llamado por su entrenadora._

" _Muy bien hecho Growlithe" felicito Amber a su Pokémon._

" _¡Grow!"_

" _¿Por qué los perseguiría?" dirigiendo su mirada a los tres Pokémon café, Amber vio como cada uno de ellos la veía de diferente manera._

 _Uno la miraba con gran calma y serenidad, parecía ilusionada con que Amber le prestara su atención. El otro la miraba indeciso, no parecía saber si confiar en ella o no. En cuanto al último, la miraba con una gran sonrisa y cariño, parecía ser el más alegre de los tres._

" _A pesar de ser parecidos físicamente se puede ver que son muy diferentes" comento la joven para sí misma "¿Tienen hambre?" sacando su dispensador, Amber tomo unos cuantos Pokéblocks de color rosa y se los ofreció a los tres Pokémon Normal "Aquí tienen, estos son los favoritos de mi Eevee" comento la joven. Lentamente los tres Eevee se fueron acercando a la mano, que Amber tenía extendida con los cubos rosas, y una vez que estuvieron seguros de que no eran peligrosos comenzaron a comer los Pokéblocks "¿Les gustan?"_

" _¡Eev!" respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo para luego continuar comiendo._

" _Me alegro" cuando Amber vio que habían terminado de comer, se puso de pie "Bien ahora tenemos que irnos, nos dirigimos hacia la Montaña Evolución"_

" _Eev eev" dijeron los tres zorros cafés, mirando a Amber con anhelo en sus ojos._

" _¿Ustedes también quieren venir?" pregunto la joven ante la mirada de los Pokémon café._

" _¡Eevee!" afirmaron los tres Pokémon._

" _Bueno, por mi no hay ningún problema" dijo Amber antes de mirar a su Pokémon, a un lado de los Eevee "¿Growlithe te los puedo encargar?"_

" _¡Grow!"_

" _Bien ya está decidido, entonces en marcha"_

 _Caminaron por poco tiempo, antes de poder llegar a una pequeña cueva en la famosa Montaña Evolución._

" _Según tengo entendido en estas cuevas se pueden encontrar una gran variedad de Rocas Evolutivas" comento Amber a sus dos Pokémon y a sus tres acompañantes "Lo malo es que hay muchas cuevas y sin saber por dónde ir seria buscar una aguja en un pajar, nos tomaría mucho tiempo" nada más terminar de decir esas palabras Growlithe empezó a olfatear algo en el aire._

" _¿Grow?" siguiendo aquel rastro, el Pokémon cachorro llego hasta un rincón de la cueva y ahí comenzó a escavar hasta tomarse con algo oculto en la tierra "¡Grow grow!" emocionado por su descubrimiento Growlithe llamo a su entrenadora._

" _¿Growlithe que encontraste?" pregunto Amber mientras se acercaba a su Pokémon, seguida por los tres Eevee y un poco más atrás por Skitty "No lo puedo creer" murmuro sorprendida la joven mientras veía el descubrimiento de su Pokémon, una extraña piedra de colores azules "Es una Piedra Agua" tomándola entre sus manos Amber analizo dicha roca y fue cuando una idea cruzo su mente "¿Growlithe crees que podrías encontrar más?"_

" _Grow" afirmo el Pokémon anaranjado para enseguida ponerse a rastrear._

" _Bien parece que tendré mucho trabajo por hacer" con ese comentario la joven comenzó a seguir a su Pokémon de Fuego._

 _Después de un buen tiempo, Amber decidió parar con su búsqueda. Habían estando tan atentos buscando Rocas Evolutivas que perdieron la noción del tiempo, para cuando la joven y los Pokémon se detuvieron ya había oscurecido._

" _Se nos fue el tiempo" comento la joven toda llena de tierra por estar escarbando "Pero fue muy productivo" agrego al ver todo lo que habían encontrado. Dos Piedra Trueno, dos Piedra Fuego, dos Piedra Agua y una Piedra Hoja, todas ellas juntas en el suelo._

 _De pronto y sin decir nada, ante los ojos de Amber y sus Pokémon, los tres Eevee se acercaron cada uno a una de las Rocas Evolutivas y sin perder tiempo las tocaron. De un momento a otro los tres empezaron a evolucionar, cambiando su forma y también su tipo. Cuando la evolución termino, frente a la joven se encontraban tres Pokémon distintos._

" _¡Jolteon!"_

" _¡Flareon!"_

" _¡Vaporeon!"_

" _ **Vaporeon, el Pokémon burbuja y forma evolucionada de Eevee. La composición de sus células es similar a las moléculas de agua y como tales se funden en el agua"**_

" _ **Jolteon, el Pokémon rayo y forma evolucionada de Eevee. Cuando se enoja o se asusta el pelo de su cuerpo se convierte en agujas que disparan a sus oponentes. Absorbe los átomos cargados y pueden producir 10.000 voltios de electricidad"**_

" _ **Flareon, el Pokémon llama y forma evolucionada de Eevee. Guarda algo del aire que respira en su saco de llama interno y lo cual calienta su cuerpo sobre los 3.000 grados"**_

" _Así que Jolteon, Flareon y Vaporeon, impresionante" comento después de ver la información de los tres en su Pokédex. Cuando volvió a dirigir su vista a los tres recién evolucionados Pokémon, Amber vio un pequeña suplica en sus rostros y sin más les dio una sonrisa antes de preguntar "¿Les gustaría venir conmigo?"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

"Estoy seguro de que esos tres te serán de gran ayuda para el Gran Festival" comento Samuel "Por cierto Amber, me intriga que no hayas evolucionado a tu Vulpix o Growlithe con la Piedra Fuego que encontraste y que en vez de eso me mandaras todas esas Rocas Evolutivas a mi"

"Lo que pasa es que ninguno de ellos desea evolucionar y yo no pienso forzarlos a hacer algo que no quieren, por lo que sería inútil tenerlas en estos momentos conmigo, además creo que a usted pueden ayudarle más que a mi" respondió, mientras dirigía su vista a la minina a su lado "Lo mismo va para Skitty"

"Así que Skitty también rechazo la evolución, que interesante" razono Samuel "Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?"

"Cerca del Cañón Abuelo"

"¡Maravilloso!" exclamo el Profesor Oak, sorprendiendo a la joven y al Pokémon rosa a su lado "En estos momentos en Cañón Abuelo esta la Fiebre del Gran Fósil, tal vez deberías aprovechar e ir a ver"

"¿La Fiebre del Gran Fósil?" repitió Amber, meditando un momento aquellas palabras "¿Se refiere acerca del Descubrimiento Pokémon?"

"Así es" confirmo el investigador Pokémon.

"No lo sé, a mi no me parece correcto el ir a desenterrar Fósiles Pokémon y mucho menos cuando han estado descansando bajo tierra todo este tiempo" dijo Amber "Además, Cañón Abuelo es una de las maravillas naturales de Kanto por lo que tampoco creo que sea bueno ir a alterarla"

"Supongo que tienes razón" concordó Samuel, luego de meditarlo un poco "Aun así deberías ir, supe que mi nieto estará por ahí y tal parece que Ash también va por ese rumbo" ante esas últimas palabras el rostro de Amber se volvió pálido "¿Amber te pasa algo?" pregunto preocupado al ver como su rostro perdía color.

"No nada" respondió "Pero, tal vez, puede que yo aun no les haya dicho a Gary ni a Ash acerca de que decidí convertirme en Coordinadora Pokémon y puede que ellos aun crean que seguí su mismo objetivo" agrego con algo de nervios.

"Pues no hay mejor momento que el ahora" con esas palabras Samuel dio por finalizada la comunicación.

XXX

Mientras caminaban rumbo al Cañón Abuelo, Amber y Skitty se encontraron con algo muy interesante. Delante de ellas se encontraba un Pokémon rosa con apariencia de pelota. El Pokémon en cuestión había saltado a una roca, enfrente de un letrero de excavación, para luego comenzar a inflarse.

"Que Pokémon tan inusual" comento Amber mientras sacaba su Pokédex.

" **Jigglypuff, un Pokémon globo. Tiene ojos grandes y amigables y canta una canción muy placentera** **"**

"Así que le gusta cantar, eso es muy lindo" dijo para luego volver a dirigir su vista hacia el Pokémon cantor, pero no encontró nada "¿A dónde se fue?" pregunto acercándose hasta la roca donde segundos antes estaba el Pokémon rosa. Al vislumbrar un punto rosa que corría hacia un lugar dado, Amber no perdió tiempo y tomo a Skitty en brazos para en seguida comenzar a correr detrás del Pokémon "Vamos Skitty. Tenemos que alcanzar a ese Jigglypuff, porque ya decidí que quiero atraparlo"

"Nya" con un suspiro de resignación, la pequeña minina rosa simplemente se dejo llevar por su entrenadora.

Después de tanto tiempo Skitty conocía perfectamente a la joven y sabía que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie la podría hacer cambiar de opinión, en especial si se trataba de un Pokémon que la joven quería atrapar. Corrieron un buen tramo antes de que Amber por fin se detuviera.

"Creo que lo perdí de vista" comento la joven al no tener idea por donde se había ido aquel Pokémon "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

De pronto una fuerte y gran explosión se escucho en las cercanías, al mismo tiempo que la tierra tembló, llamando así la atención de Amber. Haciendo que la joven se olvidara momentáneamente de su objetivo original.

"¿Qué habrá sido eso?" pregunto Amber, mirando atentamente el lugar de donde vino la explosión "Sera mejor que vayamos a ver" con esas palabras entrenadora y Pokémon emprendieron rumbo hacia su nuevo destino.

Cuando Amber llego a su nuevo destino, a las orillas de lo que parecía ser un acantilado, se encontró con una escena un tanto difícil de creer. Un Pokémon morado estaba volando en el cielo, sosteniendo entre sus patas algo que parecía ser una persona.

"Ese Pokémon es…" sin dejar de mirar a dicho Pokémon, Amber saco su Pokédex.

" **Aerodactyl, un Pokémon volador extinto. Sus largos colmillos sugieren que era un carnívoro. Sus filosas garras eran tal vez usadas para capturar a sus presas** **"**

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" se pregunto Amber ante el hecho de que estuviera viendo a un Pokémon que según parecía estaba extinto. Fue entonces que un punto rosa en las cercanías llamo su atención "¡Jigglypuff!" exclamo la joven feliz al distinguir dicho punto, olvidándose por completo sobre el tema del Pokémon Prehistórico. Cuando Amber vio que el Pokémon rosa comenzaba a correr, inmediatamente tomo a Skitty y lo empezó a seguir "Esta vez no te escaparas"

Tan atenta estaba Amber en su objetivo que no se dio cuenta de cuando Aerodactyl comenzó a discutir con un Pokémon rojo, que estaba en la tierra junto a muchas personas, ni mucho menos cuando dicho Pokémon comenzó a evolucionar para luego emprender el vuelo y comenzar así una persecución contra el Pokémon morado. Amber no se dio cuenta de nada de eso pero la minina que estaba en sus brazos si, incluso se percato de cuando el recién evolucionado Pokémon termino quemando lo que fuera que Aerodactyl traía entre sus garras.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar hacia su objetivo, Jigglypuff comenzó a cantar una hermosa melodía que se oyó por todo el gran cañón. La relajante melodía empezó a causar gran sueño en Amber y Skitty, haciendo que ambas cayeran dormidas detrás de unas rocas. Justo antes de caer dormida, Skitty pudo ver como el Pokémon anaranjado lograba atrapar en su espalda el objeto que Aerodactyl había dejado caer.

XXX

Para cuando Amber despertó el sol ya se estaba comenzando a meter, según lo que había oído todo lo que había visto había sido un sueño causado por la canción de Jigglypuff. Aunque ella no estaba muy segura de ello.

"Al final no pude atrapar a ese Jigglypuff" dijo la joven algo deprimida "Pero no todo resulto tan mal, después de todo no logre ver a Ash o Gary" agrego con una sonrisa.

"Nya" suspiro su Pokémon mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, algún día les diré todo" le dijo Amber a su Pokémon "Algún día no muy cercano" agrego en un susurro mientras desviaba su vista.

"¿Nya?" pregunto la minina, extrañada por no poder oír bien las últimas palabras de su entrenadora.

"No importa" dijo tomando a la minina en brazos "Aunque me gustaría saber a dónde se fue ese Jigglypuff" agrego mientras miraba el sol ocultarse "Bueno tal vez la volvamos a ver algún día y quién sabe, puede que logre atraparla al fin"

Skitty sabía que eso era cierto, tarde o temprano eso Pokémon terminaría siendo parte de esa familia, después de todo no había nada que su entrenadora no pudiera hacer si en verdad se lo proponía. Además, quien no querría estar junto a Amber.

"Bien parece que es hora de volver a casa" agrego Amber, trayendo de vuelta a la minina de sus pensamientos "A pasado un tiempo desde que salimos de Pueblo Paleta, estoy ansiosa por volver"

XXX

Desde adentro de la residencia Oak se escuchaba como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Hace solo una semana que Amber había vuelto a Pueblo Paleta, la joven había decidido pasar el tiempo que le quedaba antes del Gran Festival en su hogar, y desde el primer momento se decido a entrenar con sus Pokémon. En esos momentos Amber se encontraba en el jardín del Profesor Oak, junto a todos sus Pokémon.

Samuel, quien había ido a atender la puerta, se sorprendió al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella. Era una mujer de complexión madura, con una apariencia elegante y sofisticada, la mujer en cuestión tenía una expresión fría en su rostro, la cual podía apreciarse por su semblante aun cuando unas gafas de sol ocultaban parte de su rostro. Después de la sorpresa inicial Samuel no tardo en invitar a la mujer a pasar, la cual acepto de manera muy serena, y juntos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba cierta peli café.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín del laboratorio, Amber y sus Pokémon daban inicio con su entrenamiento.

"¡Bien es momento de practicar!" en el jardín Amber se encontraba practicando con Eevee y sus tres formas evolucionadas, mientras sus otros Pokémon veían de cerca "¡Eevee Velocidad! ¡Jolteon Impactrueno!" ordeno la joven mientras daba una señal con su mano.

"¡Eevee!" dando un salto en el aire y varias volteretas, Eevee lanzo valías estrellas por todo el lugar.

"¡Jol!" mientras las estrellas amarillas estaban aun en el aire, Jolteon se cubrió con una capa de centellante electricidad amarilla para luego lanzar un rayo contra el movimiento de su preevolución, haciendo más brillantes las estrellas.

"¡Flareon! ¡Vaporeon! ¡Ataque Rápido!" al mismo tiempo ambas formas evolucionadas de Eevee comenzaron a correr, de manera muy ágil, hacia el movimiento combinado de Jolteon y Eevee, dejando tras de ellas la estela de color blanco tan conocida "¡Giro de Fuego! ¡Chorro de Agua!" mientras esquivaban las centellantes estrellas, con gran elegancia, Vaporeon y Flareon dieron un gran salto en el aire.

"¡Fla!" aun en el aire, Flareon genero una espiral de fuego desde su boca, en dirección a su contraparte evolutiva.

"¡Vap!" al mismo tiempo, Vaporeon lanzo un potente chorro de agua hacia el Pokémon de Fuego, estando ella también en el aire.

Los aros de llamas rodearon el torrente de agua creando una hermosa fusión, que literalmente sacaba chispas, en el aire. El movimiento combinado de Vaporeon y Flareon junto con el de Eevee y Jolteon genero un hermoso espectáculo para la vista. Durante toda la rutina ninguno de los Pokémon dejo de sonreír, además en medio te tan hermoso espectáculo se encontraba una muy feliz Amber.

Al llegar al jardín lo primero que vieron, el par de adultos, fue el entrenamiento de los cuatro Pokémon y de la joven. Desde el inicio hasta el fin. Ambos se quedaron maravillados con la presentación de la joven pero, mientras que Samuel mostraba una expresión de orgullo, la mujer a su lado tenía una expresión serena y pensativa en su rostro.

"Eso fue maravilloso" felicito Oak nada mas termino la presentación, aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo.

"Gracias, en estos momentos estábamos practicando ataques combinados que llamen mucho la atención para la ronda de batallas" explico Amber "Pero creo que aún nos falta un poco mas de práctica, se que puede salir mejor" fue en esos momentos que la joven noto la presencia de la acompañante del investigador.

"Oh cierto, permíteme presentarlas" dijo Samuel al notar como Amber dirigía su vista a su nueva invitada "Amber ella es Palermo, una vieja amiga mía. Palermo ella es Amber, es una Coordinadora Pokémon que inicio su viaje aquí conmigo, ella y su primo son amigos de la infancia de mi nieto"

"Mucho gusto" saludo respetuosamente Amber a la amiga del investigador.

"Igualmente" dijo la mujer en un tono algo seco "Fue una muy buena presentación la que hiciste jovencita. Serias una gran Artista Pokémon" agrego mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol para poder ver a la joven a los ojos.

"¿Artista?" pregunto Amber, inclinando su cabeza en señal de confusión.

XXX

Después de la confusión inicial, Palermo le explico a la joven mas acerca de lo que consistía ser una Artista Pokémon. Además de hablarle acerca de las Exhibiciones Pokémon así como, de la más importante, la Clase Maestra. Mencionando también el titulo de Reina de Kalos. Dicha conversación también era escuchada por los Pokémon de la joven, los cuales también se encontraban atentos a cada palabra de la mujer.

"Tienes mucho talento, me gustaría que vinieras a Kalos conmigo" fue la repentina petición de Palermo.

"¿Kalos?" ahora esa nueva palabra intrigaba a la joven.

"Kalos es una región un tanto alejada de aquí, es de ahí de donde viene Palermo" fue el investigador quien le respondió a la joven.

"En Kalos se realizan las Exhibiciones Pokémon" agrego Palermo con un tono serio "Sin duda podrías convertirte en la siguiente Reina de Kalos"

"Hace años Palermo obtuvo ese título y ahora se dedica a encontrar a jovencitas con gran potencial para convertirlas en la siguiente Reina de Kalos, es una famosa productora de Kalos pero es muy difícil que acepte a alguien" comunico Samuel "Que Palermo te pida que vallas con ella es un gran honor Amber, piénsalo bien"

"Si yo decidiera aceptar su propuesta tendría que irme a Kalos con usted, ¿verdad?" razono Amber en voz alta.

"Por supuesto"

"¿Y cuando tendría que ser eso?" pregunto la muchacha.

"Yo vuelvo a Kalos mañana mismo, si aceptas tendrías que venir conmigo ya" esa fue la respuesta que le dio Palermo a la joven.

"La cosa es que dentro de poco voy a participar en el Gran Festival de Kanto, tal vez después de que acabe yo…"

"Imposible" antes siguiera de que Amber pudiera terminar, la productora se negó a su idea "Tiene que ser enseguida, quisiera que competirás por el titulo este mismo año. Tendríamos muy poco tiempo para prepararte para la Clase Maestra pero estoy segura de que con tu talento lo podríamos lograr, eso siempre y cuando empecemos ahora"

"Lo entiendo pero en verdad quisiera participar en el Gran Festival" dijo Amber con mucha insistencia.

"Déjame preguntarte una cosa" de pronto el tono de Palermo se volvió más serio "¿Estas completamente segura de que podrás ganar el Gran Festival?" la pregunta de la productora genero intriga en la joven "Yo te estoy dando la posibilidad de que puedas mostrar todo tu potencial, además que te puedo garantizar que si vienes conmigo te convertirás en la siguiente Reina de Kalos" explico la mujer "¿No es mejor eso a arriesgarte con algo de lo que no estás segura si podrás lograr?" la actitud de su amiga, en esos momentos, extrañaba a Samuel "Tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo, no me iré hasta mañana después de todo" dijo mientras emprendía rumbo devuelta al laboratorio.

"No es necesario, ya he tomado mi decisión" las palabras de Amber detuvieron a la mujer a mitad de camino "Es cierto que nada me garantiza que ganare el Gran Festival pero aun así quiero intentarlo" Amber miraba con gran seguridad a la productora "Este fue el primer sueño propio que tuve y ya no es solo mío, ahora es también de mis Pokémon. Durante todo este tiempo, nos hemos esforzado por lograr llegar hasta aquí y no vamos a renunciar ahora que estamos tan cerca" tanto una rápida mirada a sus Pokémon, Amber vio la misma decisión en su rostro "Tal vez no tenga la seguridad de que ganare pero no quiero arrepentirme en el futuro por no haberlo intentado. Lo siento, pero pienso quedarme aquí"

"Valla que eres obstinada" dijo Palermo con un tono que parecía ser decepción "Esta bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer y cuando por fin te hayas cansado de esto llámame" agrego con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la joven, para entregarle una tarjeta con sus datos "Estaré esperando tu llamada" con esas últimas palabras se retiro, seguida por el Profesor Oak.

XXX

"Nunca te había visto actuar así de insistente antes" comento Samuel, una vez que cruzaron la puerta del jardín "¿En verdad piensas esperarla hasta que cambie de opinión? ¿Qué aras si decide seguir con los concursos un tiempo más?"

"La esperare" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Palermo mientras esta se dirigía a la ventana.

"Es raro que tu digas que esperaras a alguien tanto tiempo"

"No pierdo la esperanza, esa niña tiene gran talento" explico sin dejar de observar atenta como Amber continuaba con su entrenamiento "Lo pude sentir cuando vi su presentación. Tiene gran confianza en sí misma y en sus Pokémon, a pesar de su edad es muy madura y lista. Es una gran líder, sus Pokémon confían en ella completamente, pero sobre todo, es alguien que da todo por los demás" mientras decía esas palabras, Palermo recordaba la práctica de la muchacha "Tiene las cualidades de una gran Reina de Kalos"

"O de una gran Coordinadora Pokémon" dijo Samuel por lo bajo, aun así, siendo escuchado por la productora.

XXX

Habían pasado unos días desde que Palermo había regresado a su hogar en Kalos, según la famosa productora, para poder buscar a una nueva aprendiz. Ahora Amber estaba nuevamente en el Laboratorio Oak a mitad de su entrenamiento.

"Bien Ponyta es tu turno" Amber comenzó a acariciar la crin del caballo de fuego "Vamos a empezar con tu entrenamiento" en respuesta el Pokémon de Fuego restregó su hocico contra la cabeza de su entrenadora.

De pronto la tierra empezó a temblar y una manada de Tauros apareció corriendo por la pradera.

"¿Esos no son los Tauros de Ash?" se pregunto a sí misma la joven viendo como la manada de toros corrían fuera de control "¡Algo debió haberlos asustado!" exclamo alarmada "¡Y se dirigen a la casa del Profesor Oak!" agrego viendo el rumbo que tomaba la manada sin darse cuenta "¡Hay que hacer algo!" rápidamente Amber monto a Ponyta y emprendió carrera en dirección a los Tauros.

En menos de diez pasos el caballo de fuego alcanzo su velocidad máxima y no le fue nada difícil el lograr alcanzar a la manada de Tauros, pero aun con lo rápida que era y con todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Ponyta no lograba poder rebasarlos.

"Vamos Ponyta, tu puedes. Tenemos que rebasarlos" acelerando mas el paso Ponyta empezó a emanar un aura de color rojo alrededor de todo su cuerpo "Yo sé que tu puedes" con esas últimas palabras de confianza, dichas por su entrenadora, el Pokémon de Fuego comenzó a brillar intensamente.

Poco a poco Ponyta comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, al mismo tiempo que un gran cuerno aparecía en su frente. Todo esto sin dejar de correr. Al mismo tiempo que el resplandor desaparecía de su cuerpo, revelando su nueva apariencia, el caballo de fuego dio un gran salto en el aire y una vez volvió a tocar el suelo acelero considerablemente más su paso. En cuestión de segundos el recién evolucionado Pokémon de Fuego había rebasado a la manada de Tauros y ahora se encontraba frente a la Residencia Oak.

"Bien Rapidash mostrémosles tus nuevas habilidades" dijo Amber al mismo tiempo que bajaba de su Pokémon "¡Gruñido!" unas fuertes ondas de sonido salieron de la boca del Pokémon de Fuego y se esparcieron por el aire, calmando completamente a los Tauros al llegar hasta ellos "Eso estuvo cerca" suspiro la joven con alivio.

"Bien hecho Amber" dijo el Profesor Oak, el cual en esos momentos iba llegando al lugar "Y tú también Rapidash, evitaron lo que sin duda hubiera sido un gran desastre" agrego haciendo referencia a la destrucción de su laboratorio.

"Todo fue obra de Rapidash, ella sola detuvo a los Tauros" dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Pokémon.

"Te equivocas Amber" las palabras del investigador extrañaron a la joven "Logre ver todo lo que paso y si no hubiera sido por la gran confianza que tuviste en ella Rapidash no hubiera podido evolucionar y hacer lo que hizo" explico Samuel y como si quisiera afirmar tales palabras, el Pokémon de Fuego se acerco a su entrenadora y empezó a lamer su cara.

"Jejeje Rapidash me haces cosquillas jejeje" dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar a su Pokémon "Aunque me gustaría saber que fue lo que les paso" comento de pronto la joven, después de detener todo juego con su Pokémon.

"Me temo que eso fue mi culpa" dijo de pronto Samuel "Estaba estudiando un poco mas acerca del comportamiento de los Tauros y sin querer termine asustándolos" explico algo avergonzado por sus acciones "Pero me alegro que no haya pasado a mayores y todo por su ayuda" agrego feliz mientras se acercaba a acariciar el cabello de fuego del caballo. Nada más su mano toco la crin del Pokémon, esta se cubrió en llamas "¡Aaaaahhhhhh!"

XXX

Isla Espuma un lugar turístico para vacacionar y descansar, el lugar ideal para que Amber y Skitty tomaran un descanso, eso si la joven y el Pokémon no hubieran ido por otros motivos muy diferentes.

 _ **Flash Back**_

" _El Profesor Westwood es uno de los creadores de la Pokédex y se encarga de estudiar las misteriosas evoluciones Pokémon" le relataba Samuel a Amber "Hace poco me contacto para decirme que está estudiando acerca de las evoluciones de Eevee pero necesita unos datos más para terminar su investigación por eso quería ver si es posible que le permitas estudiar a tu Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon y Eevee"_

" _Claro profesor, no tengo ningún problema y estoy segura de que ellos tampoco" dijo Amber "Y a todo esto ¿Dónde vive el Profesor Westwood?"_

" _En Isla Espuma" informo el investigador "Así que no te preocupes, será un viaje corto para ti y tus Pokémon"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Ahora Amber se encontraba en el Laboratorio del Profesor Westwood o Westwood V, como prefería que le llamaran, esperando a que el científico terminara sus estudios con sus Pokémon. Mientras esperaba Amber decidió practicar con sus Pokémon.

"¡Seel Rayo Aurora!" ordeno la joven señalando con su mano al cielo.

"¡Seelllllll!" el hermoso rayo de colores salió disparado desde el cuerno del Pokémon de Agua, en dirección al cielo. La gama de hermosos colores no tardo en cubrir parte del cielo donde estaban parados entrenadora y Pokémon.

"¡Bien!" felicito Amber, feliz con el resultado final "¡Ahora probemos tu Rayo de Hielo!"

"¡Seelllll!" en su boca el león marino empezó a generar una esfera de color azul y de ella lanzo tres rayos del mismo color, pero segundos después los rayos desaparecieron.

"Creo que aun tenemos que practicar ese ataque" comento Amber, más que nada para sí misma, para luego dirigir su vista a su Pokémon, el cual tenía una mirada muy triste en su rostro "No te desanimes Seel, yo se que podrás lograrlo, solo necesitamos un poco mas de práctica" dijo en su intento de animarlo.

"¿Seel?" levantando su mirada Seel vio la confianza que mostraba su entrenadora en él y eso lo animo "¡Seel!"

"¡Bien vamos a intentarlo uno vez más!" sugirió Amber "¡Seel Rayo de Hielo!"

"¡Seelllll!" nuevamente el Pokémon de Agua genero la esfera de color azul en su boca solo que esta vez los rayos que salieron de ella lograron llegar hasta la orilla del mar, congelando un pequeño pedazo de agua.

Tan pronto como termino de realizar el movimiento, Seel empezó a brillar intensamente. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue creciendo y cambiando de forma, no había duda de que Seel estaba evolucionando. Una vez que el brillo seso se pudo apreciar la apariencia del nuevo Pokémon, una más elegante y hermosa.

"Mi Seel" murmuro Amber sorprendida, sin dejar de ver la nueva apariencia de su Pokémon.

"Que sorpresa, Seel acaba de evolucionar en un Dewgong" comento una nueva voz en el lugar. Westwood V había terminado sus investigaciones justo a tiempo para llegar a ver a Seel evolucionar.

"Dewgong" fue lo único que dijo Amber mientras sacaba su Pokédex.

" **Dewgong. La forma evolucionada de Seel. Este Pokémon de agua y hielo puede resistir muy bajas temperaturas"**

"¡Estoy muy feliz por ti Dewgong!" exclamo Amber, abalanzándose a abrazar a su Pokémon "¡No solo dominaste el Rayo de Hielo sino que también evolucionaste!"

"Dewgong"

Vaporeon, Jolteon y Flareon, quienes habían llegado con el investigador y también habían presenciado todo el espectáculo, se acercaron hasta Skitty y junto a ella miraron felices a su compañero. No era sorpresa para esos cuatro Pokémon que el león marino hace tiempo que deseaba evolucionar para poder ser de más ayuda a su entrenadora y ahora lo había logrado, justo a tiempo para el Gran Festival.

XXX

Amber se encontraba en frente de su casa, junto con Skitty, siendo despedida por su tía y el investigador. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que la coordinadora había regresado a su hogar en Pueblo Paleta y en poco tiempo comenzaría el Gran Festival, por lo que la joven decidió que era momento de ponerse en marcha.

"Has entrenado mucho, se que te ira muy bien" dijo Delia mientras le entregaba su mochila a su sobrina.

La verdad es que la mujer pelirroja no estaba equivocada en lo primero, pues Amber había estado entrenando muy arduamente con sus Pokémon desde que había regresado. Todo eso sin sobrepasarse, incluso se podía decir que ella y sus Pokémon se divertían durante sus entrenamientos.

"No lo olvides, da lo mejor de ti y te ira muy bien" fueron las palabras de ánimo del investigador.

"¡Sí!"

"Y no olvides que te estaremos apoyando, eso incluye a Palermo" ante ese último comentario de Samuel, Amber recordó la última conversación que había tenido con la productora de Kalos antes de que esta volviera a su lugar natal.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _A la mañana siguiente de conocer a Palermo y de haber rechazado su propuesta, Amber se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Pueblo Paleta, junto con el Profesor Oak, despidiendo a la productora._

" _Quisiera que nos mantuviéramos en contacto" dijo Palermo mientras se despedía de Amber y de Samuel._

" _Claro" respondió feliz la joven, aunque estaba algo sorprendida por tal petición._

" _Quiero ver que tanto progresaras por el camino que elegiste, así que te estaré observando" explico Palermo mientras se ponía sus lentes de sol "Buena suerte en el Gran Festival"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

"¡Buena suerte, te estaremos viendo por televisión!" gritaba Delia mientras Amber y Skitty comenzaban a alejarse.

* * *

 **Por fin pude subir este capitulo, espero que les guste. El siguiente capitulo sera sobre el Gran Festival y la revancha de Solidad y Amber, puede que sea el capitulo final del viaje de Amber por Kanto. Por favor comentan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡El Gran Festival! ¡Solidad vs Amber!**

"¡Ahí esta!" exclamo Amber, con suma felicidad, acelerando su paso hasta llegar a la cima de una pendiente, teniendo así una completa vista de la Meseta Añil "El lugar del Gran Festival, la Meseta Añil" Amber no dejaba de contemplar dicho lugar, al igual que la minina en sus brazos.

Por fin habían llegado a su tan ansiado destino desde Pueblo Paleta, sin esperar más la joven peli café empezó el camino cuesta abajo de la colina directo hacia el Escenario Añil. Nada más llegar a la recepción, sin perder tiempo, Amber fue a inscribirse para enseguida pasar directo a los videoteléfonos.

"Lo siento mucho Amber, en verdad quisiera estar ahí para animarte" en esos momentos la joven Coordinadora se encontraba hablando con su tía "Pero todos te estaremos apoyando desde aquí"

"No te preocupes lo entiendo" respondió la joven con comprensión "¿Y dónde está Ash?"

"Salió con sus amigos muy temprano, supongo que a entrenar" casi al mismo tiempo que Amber se había ido de Pueblo Paleta su primo habían llegado para pasar el tiempo que le quedaba antes de la Liga Pokémon en su hogar, entrenando "Pronto el también volverá a emprender su viaje para competir en la Liga Pokémon, tal vez se puedan ver haya"

"Tal vez" respondió algo nerviosa la joven, desviando su mirada, no muy convencida de querer que pasara aquello.

"Sé que te ira muy bien, adiosito" con esas palabras de apoyo Delia dio por terminada la conversación.

Cuando la conversación se dio por terminada Amber ya estaba lista para partir a los jardines del lugar para entrenar con sus Pokémon pero entonces una cara conocida apareció en el lugar.

"Solidad" Amber llamo la atención de la pelirroja que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de ella.

"Amber, que alegría verte" saludo Solidad mientras se iba acercando a la joven "Sabia que lo lograrías"

"Gracias"

"Tengo muchas ganas de verte en acción Amber" comento la pelirroja "Y deseo con ansias el poder enfrentarme a ti"

"Yo también lo estoy esperando" concordó la joven, llena de emoción.

"Esa es la actitud que espero de mis rivales" Solidad perecía estar feliz de ver esa expresión en la cara de la peli café "Bueno nos vemos mañana" dijo eso ultimo despidiéndose de Amber con la mano mientras se iba alejando.

"Hasta mañana" las palabras de Amber apenas llegaron a los oídos de la pelirroja debido a lo bajo que las había dicho _"Mañana empieza todo ¿Estaré lista?"_

El resto del día paso sin ningún contratiempo, para cuando Amber se dio cuenta la noche había llegado y era hora de que ella y sus Pokémon se fueran a dormir. Pero antes la joven decidió tener una última conversación con el Profesor Oak para repasar su estrategia, es por eso que en esos momentos Skitty y Amber se encontraban en una ultima videollamada con Samuel Oak.

"¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienes todo listo?" fue la pregunta crucial que hizo el investigador.

"Si, usare a Butterfree en la Ronda de Apertura y a Dewgong en la Ronda de Eliminación" aclaro la joven.

"¿Y qué hay de la Ronda de Batallas?" pregunto Samuel intrigado por como manejaría dicha ronda "Tengo entendido que para esa ronda todos los combates son dobles"

"No se preocupe, estuvimos practicando para esto y ya tengo a mis equipos listos" Amber se había preparado mucho para esa ocasión "Lo que me recuerda, quisiera hablar con todos mis Pokémon ahora, incluyendo los que están con usted"

"Por supuesto, parece que ellos también quieren hablar contigo" dichas esas palabras, tras el investigador aparecieron todos los Pokémon de Amber que en esos momentos se encontraban a resguardo de Samuel, al mismo tiempo que Amber sacaba a los cinco Pokémon restantes que acompañaban en esos momentos "Yo los dejare a solas" dijo Samuel mientras se retiraba de pantalla.

"No sé cuál será el resultado final pero lo daremos todo, sin arrepentirnos de nada" nada mas Samuel salió de escena, la joven empezó a hablar "Este es nuestro sueño, un sueño que en cierta manera entrelazo nuestros destinos, luchemos por hacerlo realidad. Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí eso es un gran logro, ahora solo hay que seguir adelante" los Pokémon la escuchaban atentos y motivados por sus palabras "Solo me queda una cosa más que decirles antes de que todo esto empiece" guardando un minuto de silencio Amber tomo un gran respiro antes de continuar "Muchas gracias" esas últimas palabras la joven las dijo con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a sus Pokémon sin palabras.

XXX

Amber pasó fácilmente tanto la Ronda de Apertura como la Ronda de Eliminación, yendo de los 64 a los 16 mejores, llegando hasta la Ronda de Batallas. Butterfree y Dewgong hicieron un excelente trabajo, después de todo ambos Pokémon eran muy experimentados cuando se trataba de exhibirse. Una vez en la Ronda de Batalla, las parejas que había hecho Amber fueron excelentes. En los octavos de final el equipo de Vulpix y Growlithe habían hecho una candente presentación y le habían otorgado la victoria, pasando así hasta los 8 mejores. Mientras que en los cuartos de final fueron Raichu y Jolteon, junto con su electrizante batalla, quienes le concedieron el triunfo y la hicieron pasar así a los 4 mejores. En esos momentos Amber estaba librando la batalla de semifinal, el equipo de esta ocasión costaba de Vaporeon y Flareon.

"Terminemos esto ¡Vaporeon Rayo Aurora! ¡Flareon Giro de Fuego!"

"¡Vaaaa poreonnn!"

"¡Fla… reonnnn!"

Vaporeon lanzo un hermoso rayo de colores desde su boca mientras que Flareon hacia salir una espiral de llamas de la suya. A mitad de camino ambos ataques se combinaron, creando una hermosa espiral de colores, la cual impacto contra Wigglytuuff y Vileplume. El ataque no fue suficiente para debilitarlos pero si para arrojarlos hasta los pies de su entrenador.

"¡Sin duda fue una hermosa combinación!" comento Lilian. Con esa última combinación los puntos del oponente de Amber bajaron a cero "¡Con esto se decide a nuestra ganadora y quien pasara a la final! ¡Amber de Pueblo Paleta!"

"Vaporeon, Flareon gran trabajo" felicito Amber a sus Pokémon mientras se colocaba a su altura para acariciarlos _"Llego la hora"_ la joven alzo su vista al techo, con su mente puesta en su siguiente oponente.

Como se esperaba, al igual que ella, Solidad había pasado sin problema las dos primeras rondas y fácilmente había logrado vencer a todos sus oponentes hasta llegar a la final, ahora la batalla final se llevaría a cabo entre ellas dos. Esta vez estaba mucho más en juego que un Listón de Concurso, esta vez su encuentro decidiría quien de las dos era la mejor Coordinadora Pokémon de todo Kanto.

Después de un merecido descanso, ambas Coordinadoras estaban listas para su encuentro final, ya en el escenario Solidad y Amber esperaban a que Lilian marcara el inicio con del combate.

"¡Damas y caballeros hemos llegado a la batalla final! ¡De aquí saldrá el ganador del Gran Festival!" la voz de Lilian se podía oír por todo el auditorio "¡De un lado tenemos a Solidad y del otro tenemos a Amber!" ambas Coordinadoras se miraban fijamente, atentas a su oponente "¡Bien que de inicio!" con esas palabras el reloj comenzó a correr.

"¡Eevee a los reflectores!" Amber lanzo únicamente una Pokébola, extrañando a todos los que miraban.

"¡Eevee!" la hermosa Pokémon evolución no tardo en entrar a escena.

"Bien Skitty adelante" dijo suavemente a la minina a sus pies, quien en poco tiempo se coloco al lado de su compañera de batalla _"Tal vez no se lleven bien pero cuando se trata de Batallas Dobles confían ciegamente la una en la otra"_ las palabras de Amber podían verse reflejadas en la mirada de sus Pokémon.

"Esto será interesante" comento Solidad tomando sus dos Pokébolas "¡Slowbro, Lapras salgan ya!"

"¡Eevee Ataque Rápido!" sin perder tiempo Amber lanzo el primer ataque.

"¡Eevee!" rápidamente el Pokémon café se lanzo hacia sus objetivos, dejando tras de ella una estela blanca.

"¡Valla! ¡Eevee sí que es veloz!" los comentarios de Lilian no tardaron en llegar.

"¡Slowbro Fuerza Psíquica!" Solidad no se quedo atrás, al ordenar a su Pokémon un ataque para neutralizar a su oponente.

"Slowbro" haciendo brillar sus ojos de color azul, Slowbro cubre a Eevee con una capa del mismo color, parando su ataque al mismo tiempo que la mantiene suspendida en el aire a pocos centímetros de el.

"Sabía que iba a hacer eso" sonriendo con gran confianza, Amber dijo esas palabras "¡Skitty Mímica!"

"¡Nya!" de un momento a otro Skitty imito el ataque de Eevee, lanzándose hacia sus oponentes con la característica estela blanca del ataque tras de ella.

"¡Y ahora Skitty va directo a Slowbro!" describió Lilian dicha combinación.

"¡Lapras usa Rayo de Hielo!" Solidad mostraba una gran tranquilidad, a pesar de todo.

"¡Uuuaaaa!" Lapras genero una esfera de color azul en su boca, de la cual poco después salieron varios rayos del mismo color hacia el suelo.

Cuando los rayos azules tocaron el suelo este rápidamente se empezó a congelar, en poco tiempo parte del suelo estaba cubierto de hielo. A mitad de camino Skitty resbalo con el hielo, perdiendo el control y tropezando.

"¡Creo que Skitty no se puede mover con todo este hielo!" comento Lilian.

"¡Lapras Pulso de Agua! ¡Slowbro lanza a Eevee lejos!" no paso ni un minuto desde que Solidad dio la orden y el Pokémon de Hielo ya tenida preparada una esfera de agua en su boca.

Fácilmente Lapras lanzo la esfera de agua contra Skitty, haciendo que el impacto lanzara a la minina rosa varios metros lejos de sus oponentes. Al mismo tiempo Slowbro mando a Eevee, la cual todavía se encontraba suspendida en el aire, a volar usando sus poderes psíquicos. Eevee logro estabilizarse mientras estaba en el aire, por lo que dando unas volteretas aterrizo de pie cerca de su entrenadora, pero a Skitty le fue imposible.

"¡Skitty!" exclamo Amber sorprendida por el repentino ataque que había recibido su Pokémon.

"¡El Pulso de Agua fue un tiro limpio y directo!" comunicaba Lilian mientras Skitty caía al suelo, aun lado de Eevee, al mismo tiempo que Lapras y Slowbro retomaban su posición junto a Solidad "¡Esto es a lo que se le llama una Batalla Final!"

"¡Todavía no estamos derrotados!" afirmo Amber mientras Skitty se volvía a poner de pie, con gran decisión "¡Eevee Velocidad! ¡Skitty Onda Trueno!"

"¡Eevvv!" dando un gran salto, el Pokémon café comenzó a dar volteretas en el aire "¡Veeee!" de un momento a otro Eevee lanzo varias estrellas en dirección a sus oponentes.

"¡Nya!" una vez que las estrellas amarillas aparecieron en el escenario, de la cola de Skitty comenzaron a salir rayos de color azul.

Los rayos chocaron con las estrellas, volviéndolas de color azul, haciendo que estas comenzaran a brillar mucho más intensamente y ocasionando que dejaran tras de ellas un resplandor azul, casi daba la impresión de que estrellas fugases caían desde el cielo directo a los Pokémon de Solidad.

"¡Hermoso! ¡La combinación de Velocidad y Onda Trueno a creado una gran escena!" mientras la presentadora decía aquellas palabras los puntos de Solidad comenzaron a bajar por la presentación de tan hermoso ataque.

"¡Lapras Rayo de Hielo! ¡Slowbro Fuerza Psíquica!"

"¡Uuuaaaaaaa!" los rayos celestes que salieron de la esfera de la boca de Lapras congelaron por completo las estrellas azules, parándolas en el acto.

"¡Slow!" antes de caer al suelo las ahora estrellas de hielo fueron rodeadas por una capa de color azul, comenzando a flotar en el aire, para después ser lanzadas con gran fuerza hacia Eevee y Skitty.

La combinación de Slowbro y Lapras logro detener el ataque de sus oponentes para después devolverlo con mayor fuerza, causándoles a los Pokémon Normal gran daño. Mientras Skitty y Eevee trataban de reponerse del golpe recibido, los puntos de Amber comenzaron a bajar.

 _"Tanto Lapras como Slowbro son de cuidado. Parece que Solidad no se anda con juegos"_ Amber trataba de mantener la calma y pensar con claridad "Skitty, Eevee resistan" pedía la joven mientras veía a sus Pokémon volverse a poner de pie.

"¡Lapras Pulso de Agua!"

"¡Onda Trueno!"

La gran esfera de agua salió volando de la boca de Lapras, directo a sus objetivos, al mismo tiempo varios rayos azules salieron de la cola de Skitty. Ambos ataques impactaron en medio del campo, generando así una explosión que atrapo a los cuatro Pokémon en el escenario.

"¡Ambos lados con grandes ataques! ¡Sin duda esta batalla es de lo mejor!" comentaba Lilian mientras los puntos de ambas Coordinadoras bajaban. Ambos Pokémon trataban de recuperar el equilibrio mientras los jueces opinaban del desempeño de las Coordinadoras y sus Pokémon.

 _"Solidad sin duda se ha vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos, ella y su Pokémon"_ Amber se empezaba a impacientar pero nada más ver a sus Pokémon recupero su calma y con una sonrisa agrego _"Pero nosotros también"_

"Llego la hora" las palabras de la pelirroja inquietaron a Amber "¡Lapras Pulso de Agua!"

"¡Uuuaaaaaaa!" una esfera de agua rápidamente se creó en la boca del Pokémon de Hielo, siendo más grande que las anteriores, para luego ser lanzada a gran velocidad hacia los Pokémon de Amber.

"¡Slowbro Chorro de Agua ahora!" siguiendo con su plan, Solidad dio la siguiente orden a su Pokémon. En poco tiempo un potente chorro de agua salió disparado de la boca de Slowbro siguiendo la misma dirección que la esfera azul antes lanzada.

"¡Que maravillosa combinación de belleza y fuerza!" comento Lilian mientras veía como ambos ataques se combinaban creando así una hermosa y poderosa ola, la cual se dirigía directo hacia Skitty y Eevee.

"¡Esquívenlo ya!"

Rápidamente ambos Pokémon normal dieron un gran salto pero a pesar de la rápida evasión de Skitty y Eevee, la ola termino por alcanzarlas a ambas, arrastrándolas en el proceso. Al mismo tiempo que ambos Pokémon caían al suelo, los puntos de Amber volvieron a bajar.

 _"No puede ser"_ Amber aun estaba aturdida por todo lo que había logrado tal combinación.

"¡Terminemos con Chorro de Agua Slowbro! ¡Rayo de Hielo Lapras! ¡Ahora!" nuevamente Solidad ordeno lo que parecía ser otra poderosa combinación por parte de sus Pokémon.

 _"Se ven muy sincronizados"_ Amber veía como ambos Pokémon preparaban sus ataques para combinarlos _"Pero nosotras también tenemos grandes combinaciones bajo la manga"_ con esos pensamientos Amber sonrió "¡Skitty Onda Trueno! ¡Eevee Ataque Rápido!"

"¡Eevvv! ¡Veeee!" con gran velocidad y elegancia el Pokémon café nuevamente emprendió carrera hacia sus contrincantes, dejando tras de ella la característica estela blanca del ataque.

"¡Nyaaa!" al mismo tiempo los rayos azules empezaron a salir de la cola de la minina rosa, pero en vez de que el ataque se dirigirse a sus oponentes, en su lugar, se dirigió a su compañera de equipo.

Cuando los rayos eléctricos se combinaron con la estela blanca tras Eevee crearon una hermosa escena, casi parecía que la zorrita café resplandecía. La combinación de Amber y sus Pokémon tomo por sorpresa a Solidad al mismo tiempo que maravillo a los jueces y a la presentadora.

"¡El Ataque Rápido y la Onda Trueno crearon una brillante escena!" casi al mismo tiempo que Lilian decía esas palabras, Eevee impacto a los dos Pokémon de Solidad. Rápidamente los puntos de Solidad bajaron considerablemente "¡Ni siquiera recuerdo un intercambio de fuerzas tan brutal como este!" ambas parejas de Pokémon se veían fijamente una vez haber recuperado cada uno sus posiciones.

"¡Lapras Rayo de Hielo ahora!"

"¡Velocidad Eevee!"

"¡Uuuaaaaa!" varios rayos salieron de la esfera celeste, en la boca de Lapras, con dirección fija a sus oponentes.

"¡Eevvvvvv!" casi al mismo tiempo Eevee dio un gran salto en el aire "¡Veeeee!" con un movimiento de su cola lanzo una lluvia de estrellas amarillas.

Ambos ataques colisionaron, creando una pequeña bruma, para después revelar el como las estrellas se habían hecho completamente de hielo y flotaban aun en el aire, creando la apariencia de unos bellos copos de nieve.

"¡Rápido Slowbro Fuerza Psíquica!" Solidad no desperdicio la oportunidad de utilizar la escena que tenía en frente para mejorar el marcador más a su favor.

"¡Slowww!" rodeando de una capa azul los ahora copos de nieve, Slowbro los detuvo en el aire para luego lanzarlos con gran fuerza hacia ambos Pokémon Normal.

"Tal y como quería" en esos momentos Amber tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, debido a que todo estaba saliendo tal y como ella pensaba "¡Hípervoz!" la poderosas ondas sonoras, creadas por Skitty, llenaron todo el escenario, desconcertando a Slowbro y esparciendo los copos de nieve por todo el lugar.

"¡Imposible!" Solidad cada vez se sentía más frustrada por los continuos avances de Amber "¡Golpe de Cuerpo Lapras!"

"¡Uuuaaaaa!" dando un gran salto, Lapras se elevo en el aire.

"¡Skitty Onda Trueno!"

"¡Nyaaa!" antes de poder descender, el Pokémon de Hielo fue alcanzado por los rayos azules de la minina rosa. El golpe fue directo, esto hizo que Lapras retrocediera y no pudiera completar su movimiento además ocasiono que Solidad perdiera muchos puntos.

"¡Velocidad!"

"¡Eevvv! ¡Veeee!" nuevamente con gran elegancia y belleza Eevee lanzo las estrellas amarillas al escenario.

Debido al anterior ataque de Skitty, el cuerpo de Lapras comenzó a desprender chispas y ocasiono que le fuera difícil el moverse. Era oficial, Lapras se encontraba paralizado. El movimiento de Eevee logro acertar otro golpe directo contra Lapras pero esta vez mucho más fuerte, logrando debilitar al Pokémon trasporte.

"¡Waw Lapras se encuentra fuera de combate!" anuncio la presentadora al mismo tiempo que los jueces marcaban la descalificación del Pokémon de Solidad.

"Bien" por unos momentos Amber se sintió feliz por como estaban resultando las cosas pero su sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo.

"¡Slowbro Chorro de Agua!" ante aquel momento de confianza, Solidad tomo desprevenida a la peli café.

"¡Slowww!" el potente chorro de agua de Slowbro logro impactar contra Eevee mientras esta estaba volviendo al suelo, el impacto mando a la zorrita café contra el muro detrás de su entrenadora.

"¡Eevee!" el golpe fue duro y ocasiono que Eevee se debilitara por completo.

"¡Parece que Eevee también se encuentra fuera de combate! ¡Bien amigos ahora estamos uno a uno!" mientras Lilian decía aquello, Solidad y Amber regresaban a Lapras y Eevee a sus Pokébolas, respectivamente.

"Estuviste fabulosa Eevee, gracias" Amber veía atentamente la Pokébola que tenía en la mano, muy orgullosa de su Pokémon.

"Buen trabajo Lapras" del otro lado del escenario Solidad también elogiaba el esfuerzo de su Pokémon.

Ambas felicitaciones no duraron mucho pues inmediatamente, luego de guardar las Pokébolas de sus Pokémon, ambas Coordinadoras volvieron a la batalla. El reloj seguía corriendo y el tiempo cada vez era menos.

"¡Skitty Onda Trueno!"

"¡Nyaaa!" los rayos eléctricos no tardaron en salir de la cola de la minina.

"¡Chorro de Agua!"

"¡Slowww!" al mismo tiempo Slowbro disparo un potente chorro de agua desde su boca.

Tanto el chorro de agua como los rayos azules cumplieron su cometido, impactando contra su objetivo y ocasionando que los puntos de ambas Coordinadoras se redujeran nuevamente.

"¡Fuerza Psíquica!" Solidad no desaprovecho ni un minuto para dar otra orden a su Pokémon.

"¡Slowww!" mientras los ojos de Slowbro resplandecían de un intenso color azul, Skitty fue rodeada por una capa del mismo color para luego ser elevada en el aire y poco después arrojada contra el suelo. Esto ocasiono que los puntos de Amber volvieran bajar.

"¡Arriba Skitty!" suplicaba Amber mientras su Pokémon se volvía a poner de pie "¡Onda Trueno!"

"¡Nyaaa!" los resplandecientes rayos azules salieron rápidamente disparados de la cola del Pokémon Normal.

"¡Hiperrayo!"

"¡Slowww!" abriendo su boca perezosamente Slowbro comenzó a almacenar energía en ella "¡Broooo!" poco después la disparo en forma de un poderoso rayo anaranjado.

El ataque de Slowbro impacto contra los rayos eléctricos de Skitty, destruyéndolos en el proceso, para enseguida golpear contra la minina y mandarla hasta el muro tras ella. Esto ocasiono que los puntos de Amber volvieran a bajar. Para sorpresa de muchos Skitty se volvió a poner de pie pero parecía algo diferente ahora.

"Skitty" la mirada de la minina era completamente diferente a la que Amber veía normalmente, parecía ser que Skitty estaba más seria que nunca, decidida a ganar a toda costa.

"¡Por alguna razón Skitty luce algo diferente!" Amber no fue la única en notar el raro cambio de la minina, al igual que ella, Lilian y Solidad también lo habían notado.

"Skitty" mientras esto pasaba una sonrisa astuta apareció en el rostro de la minina, quien dirigió su mirada hacia su entrenadora "Bien" fue lo único que dijo Amber al comprender lo que su Pokémon le trataba de decir, la batalla aun no había terminado y ella no pensaba rendirse ahora "¡Demuéstrales lo que tienes Skitty!"

"¡Slowbro detén a Skitty usando Bostezo!" ordeno Solidad, preocupada por lo que podría pasar en esos momentos.

"¡Slowww!" abriendo completamente su boca Slowbro creó una gran burbuja rosa y la lanzo al aire, a pesar de que la burbuja parecía estar flotando en el aire sin rumbo en realidad se dirigía directamente hacia la minina rosa.

"¡Adelante Skitty!" tal vez parecía que Amber no tenía un plan en esos momentos pero en realidad la joven conocía muy bien a su Pokémon para saber exactamente lo que pasaría a continuación.

"¡Nyaaa!" con un fuerte grito las ondas de sonido se esparcieron por todo el escenario.

El ataque de Skitty fue tan poderoso e inesperado que logro sorprender tanto a Solidad como a su Pokémon. La Hípervoz logro su propósito, rompió la burbuja rosa a medio camino y también logro incomodar al Pokémon Psíquico.

"¡Valla sorpresa Skitty si que sabe cómo dar a conocer su opinión!" mientras Lilian decía aquello los puntos de Solidad bajaban "¡Pero Slowbro aun resiste!"

 _"Si que sabe criar a un Pokémon"_ comento Amber, no muy feliz, ante la notable resistencia que tenia Slowbro ante un ataque de tal magnitud.

"¡Hasta ahora Solidad se las ha ingeniado para seguir a la cabeza! ¡La duda que tenemos todos ahora es si Amber podrá rebasarla!" mientras Lilian decía aquellas palabras, Solidad y Amber tenían sus propios pensamientos.

 _"Sin duda elegí bien a mi rival"_ aun cuando Solidad mostraba una expresión calmada por fuera, por dentro estaba algo nerviosa _"Parece que las cosas serán más difíciles de lo que creí"_

 _"Con Skitty comencé este viaje y con ella cumpliré mi sueño"_ Amber miro al Pokémon frente a ella por unos momentos antes de seguir con el encuentro "¡Bien Skitty salta y luego Onda Trueno!"

"¡Nyaaa!" utilizando su cola como impulso Skitty dio un gran salto y se elevo varios metros en el aire, mientras estaba ahí varios rayos azules salieron disparados de su cola hacia varias partes del escenario.

"¡Que increíble espectáculo, Skitty parece brillar con luz propia!" comento Lilian mientras veía como los rayos eléctricos iban cayendo en el lugar.

"¡Esquívalo con Fuerza Psíquica!" rápidamente Slowbro se cubrió con una capa de color azul para después utilizar su cola como base y comenzar a girar por todo el escenario. Para desgracia de Amber, esos giros lograron que el Pokémon hipopótamo pudiera esquivar el ataque de la minina con mucha elegancia, ocasionando que los puntos de la peli café volvieran a bajar "¡Ahora Chorro de Agua Slowbro!" ordeno Solidad cuando vio que Skitty paraba su ataque y comenzaba a descender.

"¡Skitty ataca!" Amber ya había previsto que al ser Solidad como era no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como aquella, para poder terminar la batalla, por lo que la joven y la minina ya estaban listas.

"¡Slowww!" abriendo completamente su boca Slowbro lanzo un potente chorro de agua directo hacia la minina rosa, la cual en esos momentos aun se encontraba en el aire en pleno descenso.

"¡Nyaaa!" casi al mismo tiempo Skitty lanzo un chorro de agua, igual al de su oponente, por su boca.

Ambos chorros chocaron, combinándose y comenzando a elevarse hacia el techo. El impacto de ambos chorros de agua ocasiono una pequeña llovizna en el escenario. Al mismo tiempo la fuerza del ataque ocasiono que Skitty cambiara su rumbo mientras le daba el impulso necesario para comenzar a dar volteretas en el aire.

"¡Que buen uso de un ataque!" comento la presentadora mientras daba inicio a una pequeña explicación de lo que sucedía "¡Skitty uso Mímica para copiar el ataque de Slowbro! ¡Y ahora está haciendo una serie de acrobacias en el aire!"

"¡Ahorra usa Onda de Choque!" ordeno Amber nada mas su Pokémon puso los pies en el suelo.

"¡Nyaaa!" los rayos salieron rápidamente disparados de la cola de la minina justo en el momento en que la pequeña llovizna paraba.

Gracias a la breve llovizna el escenario tanto como Slowbro se encontraban empapados lo que logro que la electricidad fuera conducida de manera exitosa hacia su objetivo. El golpe fue directo y a quema ropa, esto ocasiono que los puntos de Solidad disminuyeran considerablemente a la vez que causaban gran daño a su Pokémon.

"¡Slowww!" en un giro de acontecimientos el Pokémon Psíquico logro disipar la electricidad que cubría su cuerpo y para sorpresa de Amber y Skitty aun parecía tener fuerza para mucho mas.

"¡Pero qué cambio Slowbro ha disipado la electricidad de Skitty a la vez que pequeñas chispas salen de su cuerpo dándole una hermosa apariencia!" mientras Lilian describía la escena, los puntos de Amber comenzaron a bajar.

 _"Sabe criar a sus Pokémon para que resistan ataques y usarlos es su beneficio"_ a pesar de la frustración que tenía en esos momentos, Amber tenía gran respeto por el modo de Solidad de criar a sus Pokémon.

"Si que has mejorado, tal parece que nuestra última batalla de ayudo mucho" elogio Solidad con una sonrisa, antes de poner una expresión seria "Pero me temo que hasta aquí llegaste ¡Slowbro Hiperrayo!"

"¡Slow!" acumulando una gran cantidad de energía en su boca "¡Brooo!" Slowbro la lanzo en forma de un poderoso rayo de color anaranjado.

"¡Esquívalo ya!"

"¡Nyaaa!" rápidamente Skitty trato de evitar el poderoso ataque pero pese a sus esfuerzos, el ataque de Slowbro logro llegar hasta ella. No fue un golpe directo pero aun así ocasiono daño al Pokémon rosa "¡Nyaaa!" el grito del Pokémon Normal se oyó mientras caía al suelo.

"¡Fue un perfecto y poderoso ataque!" comento la presentadora al mismo tiempo que los puntos de Amber volvían a bajar "¡Y con solo sesenta segundos en el reloj esto está por terminar!" mientras decía aquellas palabras Skitty volvió a ponerse de pie.

"Se acabo Amber ¡Ahorra Hiperrayo!" en esos momentos era de todo o nada y la pelirroja lo sabía por lo que estaba decidida a acabar con aquello lo más pronto posible.

"¡Slowbroooo!" nuevamente Slowbro acumulo la energía anaranjada en su boca y la libero en forma de un poderoso rayo.

"No esta vez" dijo Amber con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro "¡Skitty Ayuda!" la orden de la joven tomo por sorpresa a la pelirroja.

"¡Nyaaa!" alzando sus patas delanteras Skitty creó una esfera de color blanco en una de sus manos, rápidamente de la esfera blanca salió un ataque completamente inesperado. Una hermosa gama de colores fue el resultado final.

La forma tan bella como estaba realizando Skitty dicho ataque ocasiono que los puntos de Solidad comenzaran a bajar. A mitad del escenario ambos ataques terminaron por colisionar pero debido a que el Hiperrayo de Slowbro no era tan fuerte como la última vez, el Rayo Aurora de Skitty logro traspasarlo para seguir con rumbo hacia el Pokémon de Agua. El golpe fue inminente pero no fue suficientemente fuerte para debilitar a Slowbro, aun así ambos Pokémon se notaban muy cansados por el gran esfuerzo que habían realizado y fue en ese justo momento que el sonido del reloj se escucho por todo el lugar.

"¡Tiempo fuera!" exclamo Lilian "¡Hemos presenciado una de las más hermosas batallas pero ahora es tiempo de conocer a nuestra ganadora!" comunico la presentadora mientras las miradas de Solidad y Amber estaban puestas la una en la otra, al igual que la de sus Pokémon "¡Parecería empate pero el ganador es…!" al ver la pantalla se podía ver la foto de ambas Coordinadoras con su respectiva cantidad de puntos cada una, de un momento a otro la pantalla mostro la imagen de la ganadora y sus Pokémon "¡Son Amber, Eevee y Skitty! ¡Esta jovencita logro ganar el Gran Festival!"

Amber en esos momentos veía a la nada, la joven aun estaba aturdida por lo que recién había oído y sin poder creer todavía lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera noto cuando su Pokémon comenzó a caminar así ella muy feliz. Solamente cuando Skitty salto a sus brazos fue que la peli café pudo salir de su trance para dedicarle una mirada algo incrédula a su Pokémon.

"¿Skitty?" Amber veía al Pokémon en sus brazos como si esperar a que esta le confirmara algo.

"Nya" la minina se veía notablemente feliz y alegre.

Amber pasó su mirada de su Pokémon hacia su oponente. Es esos momentos Solidad se encontraba junto a su Pokémon, felicitándolo por su gran trabajo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba la joven, la pelirroja emprendió camino hacia ella mientras tanto Amber también comenzó a caminar hacia Solidad.

"Felicidades" dijo Solidad con gran sinceridad mientras le extendía la mano. Amber miro algo sorprendida la mano delante de ella por unos segundos antes de decidirse a tomarla.

"Gracias" respondió la joven mientras estrechaba la mano de su rival.

"Ya lo tenias planeado ¿no es así?" dijo mientras se soltaban de la mano. Lo único que recibió como respuesta la pelirroja fue una sonrisa "Eso demuestra lo mucho que has mejorado"

Poco a poco hacia las dos Coordinadoras se fueron acercando los jueces y la presentadora para también felicitar a la joven. En poco tiempo el escenario dio lugar a la entrega del trofeo. Mientras Amber recibía la copa de manos del Señor Contesta todo el público y los participantes le aplaudían mientras algunos reporteros tomaban fotos y otros grababan tan importante acontecimiento.

"¡Ella llego a la cima de la montaña y la Copa del Listón es suya! ¡Felicidades Amber!" en esos momentos Amber estaba en un pequeño escalón en el centro del escenario saludando a todos, sosteniendo la gran copa de oro, mientras Skitty se encontraba dentro de dicha copa, ambas sonriéndose una a la otra "¡Y con esto llegamos al final de otro emocionante Gran Festival! ¡Y no olviden que en unas horas es la súper celebración!"

XXX

"Felicidades Amber, estoy muy feliz por ti" dijo Delia desde la pantalla del videoteléfono.

Después de la entrega del trofeo y de revisar a sus Pokémon, Amber fue rápidamente a llamar al Profesor Oak. Fue una sorpresa para la joven que la persona que respondiera la llamada no fuera Samuel Oak sino su tía, según parecía ella y el investigador había visto todo el evento en la casa de este último.

"Estuviste increíble, diste todo lo que tenias y al final ganaste" elogio Samuel, el cual se encontraba a un lado de Delia.

"Gracias pero no fui yo sola" al decir esas palabras la joven volteo a ver a los seis Pokémon que se encontraban tras de ella por un momento "Todo esto lo logre con la ayuda de todos mis Pokémon, estoy segura que no lo hubiera hecho sin ellos" dijo devolviendo su vista al monitor frente a ella. Ante aquellas palabras Samuel únicamente asintió en señal de entendimiento mientras que Delia sonreía con mucho orgullo.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?" pregunto Samuel una vez aclarado el asunto. Ante aquello Amber no sabía muy bien que responder "Podrías quedarte para la Liga Pokémon y apoyar a Ash y Gary después de todo solo falta una semana para que empiece y será ahí mismo en la Meseta Añil. Sería una gran oportunidad para que les confesaras la verdad" el consejo del investigador sin duda era lo más razonable.

"Si lo pensare" respondió Amber, no muy segura de aquello pero sabiendo que sería la opción más viable en esos momentos "Por lo pronto me tengo que ir, la celebración comenzara pronto y quede de verme con una amiga" dijo mientras se despedía de los dos adultos, poco después la videollamada termino.

XXX

Ya había oscurecido para cuando la celebración dio inicio. Amber y Solidad, junto con todos los demás participantes del Gran Festival y sus acompañantes, se encontraban en el gran salón de fiestas, disfrutando de todo lo que este les brindaba. En esos momentos la ganadora del Gran Festival de Kanto se encontraba terminando de dar una entrevista.

"Perdón por eso" se disculpo Amber con Solidad, una vez termino la entrevista y ya la conductora y su equipo se habían ido.

"No te preocupes es normal, eres la ganadora del Gran Festival, es lógico que verías personas te quieran entrevistar" dijo Solidad de lo más tranquila "Pero cambiemos de tema, mejor dime qué piensas hacer ahora"

"La verdad es que no estoy muy segura" dijo la joven mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza "Puede que me quede a ver la liga pero después de eso no sé muy bien que haré" esas últimas palabras Amber la había dicho en un tono algo triste "¿Y tú que harás Solidad?"

"¿Yo? Pues planeo ir a la Región Hoenn" respondió la pelirroja muy segura de su decisión.

"¿Hoenn?"

"Si, ahí fue donde se originaron los Concursos Pokémon. Planeo ir y participar en el Gran Festival de haya" mientras decía aquellas palabras Solidad no dejaba de ver a Amber "Tu también deberías ir"

"Lo pensare" fue lo único que dijo Amber mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

"La verdad me gustaría mucho que decidieras ir y así poder obtener mi revancha" confeso la pelirroja "Pero al final es tu decisión"

"Yo también espero volver a verte en algún concurso en el futuro" pidió la peli café.

"Es una promesa y como prueba de esa promesa" Solidad extendió su mano derecha con uno de sus guantes rojos en ella "Lo recuperare cuando te haya vencido hasta entonces mantelo contigo para que nunca olvides nuestra promesa"

"Nunca podría hacerlo" dijo mientras tomaba en guante rojo "Lo cuidare muy bien, hasta el día en que vengas a recuperarlo"

Aquella escena únicamente era contemplada por Skitty y Slowbro los cuales veían atentos a sus entrenadoras y los deseos que tanto tenían de volver a enfrentarse, deseos que ambos Pokémon también compartían con ellas.

XXX

Después de la fiesta todos los presentes se fueron a dormir, en cierta habitación se encontraban únicamente Amber y Skitty, esta última se encontraba en una de las camas medio dormida. Amber por otra parte estaba en el palco de la habitación pensando en lo que debería hacer a continuación, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Skitty bajo de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

"Nya" una vez a los pies de su entrenadora Skitty llamo su atención con un leve maullido.

"Lo siento no me di cuenta que estabas ahí" dijo mientras tomaba a la minina en brazos para luego volver a contemplar el cielo "Me pregunto qué deberíamos hacer ahora" Amber miraba atentamente el cielo, como si pudiera encontrar una respuesta, cuando de pronto un majestuoso Pokémon apareció surcando el aire "¡Es Ho-Oh!" exclamo con gran sorpresa la joven, despertando al Pokémon en sus brazos "Yo sé a dónde se dirige, se dirige al oeste a la Región Johto" comento en voz alta mientras veía al Pokémon Legendario alejarse.

"¿Nya?" dirigiendo su vista a su entrenadora, Skitty la miro con una expresión incógnita, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Ahora que recuerdo en Johto hay un lugar llamado Pueblo New Bark, el lugar donde soplan los vientos de nuevos principios" aquellas palabras Amber las dijo sin pensar pero algo en ellas resonó en su cabeza "Nuevos principios" murmuro sin dejar de contemplar el cielo.

"Nya" con un suspiro Skitty se volvió a dormir parecía que a partir de mañana las cosas otra vez se volverían muy movidas, así que debía aprovechar la tranquilidad que tenia en esos momentos.

Como era de esperar la noche trajo con ella el día y con eso un nuevo amanecer para Amber y Skitty. A pesar de todos sus pensamientos la joven durmió tranquilamente y se levanto muy temprano en la mañana. Luego de despedirse de Solidad, Amber y Skitty partieron a su nuevo destino.

XXX

Pueblo Paleta sin duda era un lugar pacifico y tranquilo donde las personas podían relajarse, o eso pensaba la joven peli café, nada más llegar Amber fue bombardeada con infinidad de preguntas y felicitaciones por parte de los habitantes del pueblo y es que su tía se había encargado de contarle a todos en el pueblo el logro de su sobrina. Después de lograr convencer a la gente de no hacer fiesta, al menos por el momento, Amber por fin logro tener una conversación con el Profesor Oak.

"Decidí iniciar un nuevo viaje y llevarme solo a Skitty quiero que sea como la primera vez que salí de Pueblo Paleta" declaro con firmeza la joven.

En esos momentos Amber se encontraba en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, tomando el té, junto a su tía y al científico. Mientras tanto Skitty se encontraba dormida en un sillón, aun lado de su entrenadora.

"A decir verdad no me sorprende, me imaginaba que algo así pasaría cuando volviste nada más terminar el Gran Festival" dijo el investigador tranquilamente "¿Y a donde piensas ir esta vez?"

"A la Región Johto"

"Johto ¿eh? Un lugar de nuevos principios" comento pensativamente Samuel, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

"Si, eso es lo que necesito, comenzar de nuevo. Aun hay muchas cosas que no sé y deseo aprender todo lo que pueda por eso es que necesito seguir viajando" con cuidado Amber tomo a la minina a un lado suyo y la coloco en su regazo para luego comenzar a acariciarla "Si comenzara mi viaje con todos mis Pokémon creo que no podría lograr mi otro objetivo" aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Delia y a Samuel "Cuando inicie mi viaje tenía mucho miedo pero mis Pokémon me dieron el valor y la fuerza para seguir adelante, la verdad creo que no hubiera logrado todo lo que logre si no hubiera sido por ellos. Ellos se hicieron más fuerte por mí, ahora es mi turno, quiero hacerme fuerte por ellos"

"Ya veo" tanto Samuel como Delia miraban a la joven frente a ellos con una sonrisa llena de orgullo _"La verdad has cambiado mucho desde que iniciaste tu viaje, no puedo decir que ya hayas llegado pero sin duda estas en camino de convertirte en una gran Entrenadora y Coordinadora Pokémon"_ pensó Samuel "Siendo así, en el oeste vas a encontrarte con mucho Pokémon que nunca has visto y también podrás capturar a algunos de ellos"

"Eso será genial, estoy muy ansiosa por empezar" comento llena de emoción.

"Creo que esto puede serte útil" dijo Samuel mientras buscaba algo dentro de su bata para poco después sacar un aparato rectangular de color rojo.

"¿Una Pokédex nueva?" pregunto Amber intrigada por la razón de que aquel aparato pudiera serle más útil que el que tenia anteriormente.

"Este nuevo modelo tiene todo lo que necesitas saber de los nuevos Pokémon que encontraras" explico el investigador.

"Muchas gracias profesor" agradeció muy feliz la joven mientras tomaba el nuevo aparato.

"¿Y cuando piensas irte?" pregunto Delia, aunque algo triste por su partida, feliz de que su sobrina siguiera su propio camino.

"Tan pronto como ustedes regresen de la Liga Pokémon, después de todo alguien se debe de quedar a cuidar el Laboratorio" respondió Amber feliz por el apoyo de aquellas dos personas.

"Puede que cuando regresemos, Ash y Gary vengan con nosotros" dijo Samuel en un tono de advertencia para la joven.

"Lo sé" bajando la vista miro al Pokémon en sus brazos antes de volver a sonreír "Y estoy lista" dijo alzando la mirada, dispuesta a enfrentar aquel reto _"La verdad es que yo se que Ash me apoyara cual se mi decisión, el que en verdad me preocupa en Gary pero…"_ volviendo a mirar al Pokémon en su regazo, el cual ahora la miraba fijamente, agrego "Si quiero volverme más fuerte el primer paso es enfrentar este reto" la mirada que les dio esa vez a Samuel y Delia estaba llena de decisión y coraje.

Fue cuando ambos adultos supieron que no tendrían que preocuparse por el rumbo que tomara Amber, aquella niña estaría bien.

XXX

Después de hablar con la joven acerca de su decisión de iniciar un nuevo viaje, Delia Ketchum y Samuel Oak partieron a la Meseta Añil para ver lo que quedaba de la Liga Pokémon en vivo. Mientras tanto Amber se había quedado a cuidar el Laboratorio Pokémon. Ese mismo día Gary había vuelto al pueblo, luego de haber perdido en la cuarta ronda. Ahora, en esos momentos, Amber y Gary se encontraban terminando de ver la batalla de octavos de final de Ash.

"Que mal que haya perdido y más de ese modo" comento Amber mientras apagaba el televisor de la residencia Oak.

"Eso le pasa por elegir a un Pokémon que obviamente no lo obedece, además de no haber pensado en una estrategia" critico Gary con un semblante superior "Si huera sido yo sin duda hubiera ganado"

"Pero siendo tu ni siguiera llegaste a los octavos de final" ante el comentario de la peli café, una gota de agua cayo por la frente del entrenador a causa de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos pero aun así no dejo su pose de superioridad "Además creo que lo hizo muy viendo siendo el mismo, sin mencionar que aprendió mucho en su viaje y que esta derrota le ayudara a ser un mejor entrenador, al igual que a ti" agrego viendo atentamente al joven a su lado mientras decía esas últimas palabras.

"En mi caso es diferente, mi rival solo tuvo suerte pero si nos volviéramos a enfrentar seguro no tendría oportunidad" alardeo el joven entrenador "Aun así sigo siendo el mejor entrenador de Pueblo Paleta"

"¡Se ve que tu no entiendes!" grito enojada Amber, ante aquello Gary se sorprendió. El joven nunca había vista así de enfadada a su amiga, siempre la había visto siendo tímida y algo asustadiza es por eso que no le sorprendió que no hubiera llegado a la liga "¡Si sigues con esa actitud nunca podrás avanzar!"

"¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Tú ni siquiera intentaste competir en la liga, te rendiste mucho antes! ¡¿Por qué vienes ahora a darme lecciones a mi?!" ante las palabras de su amiga de la infancia Gary se comenzó a enojar cada vez mas _"¿Qué derecho tienes de criticarme?"_

"¡Es cierto que no intente competir en la liga pero no fue porque me hubiera rendido sino porque a mí nunca me han gustado eso tipo de batalla!" de un momento la conversación se fue transformando en una acalorada discusión "Al menos no como a ti y a Ash" murmuro un poco más bajo para luego subir su tono de voz "¡En vez de eso decidí hacer algo que en verdad me guastara!"

"¡¿Y que fue eso exactamente?!"

"¡Convertirme en Coordinadora Pokémon!" en el calor del momento Amber no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras, las cuales tenía tanto miedo de decir, salieran de sus labios. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

"¿Coordinadora Pokémon?" Gary aun estaba algo sorprendido por las últimas palabras de su amiga.

"La verdad es que yo prefiero los concursos a las batallas, es por eso que decidí tomar un camino diferente al tuyo y al de Ash" explico la joven ya más calmada "Pero aun así, sin importar el camino, uno tiene que superar los retos que se te enfrenten para así ser mejor cada día"

"Pero no puedes comparar los Concursos Pokémon a las Batallas de Gimnasio, obviamente los concursos son mucho más fáciles" comento Gary, restándole importancia a lo que hacia Amber.

"¿Eso crees?" a pesar de formular la pregunta con tranquilidad, Amber estaba algo molesta por aquel comentario "Entonces porque no lo pruebas" aquellas palabras desconcertaron al joven delante de ellas "Ten una batalla conmigo, si tu ganas aceptara lo que dices y ya no te molestare mas acerca de la razón porque perdiste pero si yo gano tu tendrás que oír todo lo que te tenga que decir"

"¿Tu quieres tener una batalla conmigo? Bien esto será muy fácil" con una sonrisa confiada, Gary acepto el reto de su amiga seguro de que ganaría sin ningún problema.

Sin perder tiempo ambos jóvenes fueron a la parte trasera del laboratorio para poder librar su combate, no sin antes tomar cada uno las Pokébolas de los Pokémon que usarían. Dejando una distancia prudente entre ellos, ambos jóvenes se prepararon para dar inicio con su batalla.

"Sera rápido, una batalla uno a uno hasta el final" sugirió Gary con gran confianza mientras sacaba una de sus Pokébolas.

"Bien" Amber se sentía algo nerviosa pero aun así no planeaba dar marcha atrás. Dándole una última mirada al Pokémon a su lado, tomo una de las Pokébolas de su cinturón "¡Esta es mi elección! ¡Raichu a los reflectores!"

"Rai rai" el gran roedor anaranjado no tardo en materializarse en el campo, sacando leves chispas de sus mejillas por la emoción.

"Es una buena elección pero aun así no es suficiente ¡Nidoqueen yo te elijo!" dijo arrojando su Pokébola al aire. En poco tiempo el Pokémon de Tierra apareció en el campo "Creo que es fácil para ti ver quien tiene la ventaja" comento Gary ante la elección de tipos _"Aun así es obvio que Amber ha criado muy bien a su Pokémon"_ pensó el entrenador mientras veía atentamente al Pokémon Eléctrico.

"Eso ya lo veremos. Mi Raichu no como el resto" mientras decía esas palabras Amber le brindo una mirada llena de confianza a su Pokémon.

"Pon atención y tal vez aprendas lo que es un verdadero Entrenador Pokémon" dijo con presunción el joven peli rojizo.

"Ya lo veremos" dijo Amber de lo más calmada _"Lo cierto es que en esta batalla uno de los dos si va aprender en qué consiste ser un verdadero Entrenador Pokémon"_

"¡Nidoqueen Megapuño!" haciendo brillar una de sus patas delanteras Nidoqueen formo un puño y se lanzo contra Raichu para golpearlo con infinita fuerza.

"¡Raichu Megapatada ahora!" al mismo tiempo Raichu dio un salto en el aire y comenzó a dar varias volteretas mientras que uno de sus pies comenzaba a brillar para luego lanzar su ataque.

El puño de Nidoqueen y el pie de Raichu chocaron en una intensa lucha de fuerzas, sin querer retroceder ni un poco. No fue hasta que la fuerza de ambos ataques llegaron a un punto crítico que ambos Pokémon tuvieron que retroceder.

 _"He visto muchas Megapatada pero ninguna como esta"_ pensó Gary analizando la ejecución y fuerza del ataque "Parece que tu Raichu sabe otro tipo de ataques diferentes a los Tipo Eléctricos, pero aun así no es suficiente ¡Nidoqueen Doble Patada!"

"¡Raichu Ataque Rápido!"

Dando un pequeño salto en el aire Nidoqueen lanzo sus pies en dirección hacia Raichu listo para acertar su ataque pero en cuestión de segundos el roedor eléctrico desapareció del alcance del Pokémon Veneno, dejando únicamente a su paso una estela blanca, para luego posicionarse a un lado de este.

"¡Raichu Velocidad!" aprovechando su clara ventaja Amber dio una nueva orden a su Pokémon.

"¡Rai!" haciendo brillar su cola y con un ágil movimiento de esta Raichu lanzo una lluvia de estrellas amarillas contra el Pokémon de Tierra.

"¡Nidoqueen Golpe Roca ahora!" Nidoqueen hizo brillar uno de sus puños para luego golpear con este el suelo, con gran fuerza, creando una gran grita en el, al mismo tiempo que varias rocas salían volando del suelo.

Las rocas que crearon el ataque Nidoqueen bloquearon el paso de las estrellas amarillas, destruyéndolas en el proceso, al mismo tiempo que las rocas también se hacían añicos. Gracias a la rápida intervención de Gary el ataque de Raichu fallo y le brindo la oportunidad perfecta al peli rojizo para poder atacar.

"¡Ahora Hiperrayo!" rápidamente Nidoqueen comenzó a almacenar energía en su boca para poco después lanzarla en forma de un poderoso rayo de color anaranjado contra Raichu.

"¡Raichu usa tu Contraataque!" en el último minuto Amber dio una orden a su Pokémon completamente inesperada para sus oponentes.

"Raiiiiii" rodeándose de una capa de color rojizo el roedor anaranjado recibió de lleno el poderoso rayo de Nidoqueen "¡Chuuuuu!" a los pocos segundos el rayo anaranjado fue devuelto a sus creador.

Debido a los efectos secundarios del ataque para Nidoqueen fue imposible el poder esquivar el rayo lo que ocasiono que este terminara recibiendo de lleno el poderoso ataque. Gracias al movimiento de Raichu el Hiperrayo ocasiono el doble de daño al Pokémon Veneno, terminando por debilitarlo.

"Nidoqueen regresa" Gary regreso a su Pokémon a su Pokébola nada mas este toco el suelo _"Raichu es más fuerte de lo que parece"_ pensaba el joven entrenador mientras veía como Amber se acercaba a su Pokémon.

"Raichu lo hiciste de maravilla, fueron oponentes muy duros. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti" elogio Amber a su Pokémon mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

"Rai rai" el Pokémon anaranjado se sentía en verdad feliz por aquel elogio de parte de su entrenadora. Mientras tanto Skitty veía aquello con suma complacencia.

"Supongo que solo fue suerte" comento Gary como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa, lo que molesto a los Pokémon de la peli café.

"La suerte no tuvo nada que ver, si volviéramos a combatir con otros Pokémon el resultado sería el mismo" antes de que los Pokémon de Amber hicieran algo contra Gary, la joven hablo "Y la razón principal es que tú me seguirías menospreciando, al igual que haces con todos los entrenadores con los que combates y ese es el principal motivo por el que perdiste en la cuarta ronda. Tú crees que nadie está a tu altura y es por eso que no te das cuenta que todos los entrenadores a tu alrededor entrenan y se hacen fuertes día con día. Y Ash no es la excepción, esa es la razón por la que logro llegar hasta donde esta ahora" dándole una rápida mirada al Pokémon a su lado, acaricio su cabeza "Yo también tuve que entrenar mucho para poder lograr ganar el Gran Festival, pero me temo Gary que si sigues con esa actitud tuya terminaras siendo el único que se quede atrás" ante aquellas palabras el peli rojizo no sabía que decir "Lo que yo mas deseo es poder ayudar a ti y a Ash a que cumplan sus sueño y para eso tengo que hacerlos ver cuando están yendo por mal camino. Si tu deseas ser un Maestro Pokémon por las razones equivocadas entonces tal vez deberías de plantearte nuevamente tus objetivos porque puede que ese no sea tu destino"

"En verdad sigues siendo igual de regañona que antes" aquel comentario ocasiono un sonrojo por parte de la peli café "Pero sin duda has cambiado, antes la única forma de que me dirías esto es con apoyo de mi abuelo o de tu tía" cuando Amber creía que su amigo había ignorado lo que le había dicho este agrego "Lo peor de todo esto es que creo que tienes razón, sin duda de nosotros tres tu eres quien de verdad logro grandes resultados"

"Gracias pero siendo sincera aun me queda mucho mas por hacer. Mi viaje después de todo aun no ha terminado" comento Amber feliz de que su amigo hubiera recapacitado con sus palabras.

"Te debo una" dijo finalmente resignado.

"En ese caso, hazme un favor" ante aquellas palabras Gary miro detenidamente a Amber, intrigado por lo que le pediría su amiga.

XXX

"Un poco más a la izquierda, casi y… listo. Ahora no se muevan mientras tomo la foto" sosteniendo la cámara entre sus manos Gary fotografió el hermoso cuadro frente a él "Listo"

"Gracias Gary" agradeció Amber mientras se acercaba hasta su amigo.

"De nada pero a decir verdad me intriga el porqué querías una foto tuya con tus Pokémon" comento el peli rojizo aun extrañado por aquella petición.

"Es un recuerdo y una prueba de que tanto he mejorado desde que inicie mi viaje y que tanto mejorare más adelante cuando me vuelva a ir" explico la joven viendo a sus Pokémon todavía reunidos.

"Es verdad, ahora iras a Johto" recordó el joven entrenador.

"Si y tu ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?" pregunto intrigada por el rumbo que tomaría su amigo después de lo que le dijo.

"Hare un entrenamiento especial, antes de realizar otro viaje. Quien sabe tal vez también decida ir a Johto" respondió algo pensativo "¿Y cuando te irás?"

"Cuando el Profesor Oak regrese y tan pronto como termine la fiesta" respondió, entre suspiros, la joven.

"Creí que no te gustaban las fiestas" comento Gary recordando la forma de ser de su amiga.

"Así es pero, conociendo a mi tía y como es la gente del pueblo, seguro querían hacer una fiesta por mi y Ash" explico la joven "Y la verdad no podría reusarme a asistir si se toman tantas molestias"

"Supongo que es cierto" razono el joven a tal explicación "¿Y porque no te vas ahora que todavía no llegan mi abuelo y tu tía?"

"Porque no puedo dejar el laboratorio solo, prometí al Profesor Oak que lo cuidaría en su ausencia" respondió Amber.

"No te preocupes por eso, yo me quedare a cuidarlo y cuando mi abuelo regrese entonces me iré para comenzar mi entrenamiento" explico Gary su idea "Después de lo que has hecho por mí esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti"

"Gracias pero…"

"Y no te preocupes por bajarle los humos a Ash que de eso también me encargare yo de ser necesario" agrego adelantándose a las objeciones de Amber "No por nada es mi rival" dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Pasando su mirada de Gary a sus Pokémon, Amber tomo su decisión.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste y perdón por el retraso pero el disco duro de mi computadora esta fallando por lo que tengo problemas para poder escribir pero aun así no pienso dejar de publicar mis historias así que por favor sigan leyendo.**

 **Aquí terminan las aventuras de Amber en Kanto en el siguiente capitulo iniciaran sus aventuras en Johto, por favor esperenlo. Sinceramente es difícil escribir una batalla de concurso pero espero que les guste. Espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
